Rolling in the Deep
by Laine.cakes
Summary: By the fate of her annoying cat, Rey paths soon crosses her mysterious neighbor as she discovers a darker world living right next door to her. Rey learns that this man named Kylo isn't who he claims to be and set off on a mission to learn every secret he holds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I did have another story called Endlessly. Long story short But someone, who shall not be named, got on and erased everything from the doc manager and my computer because she was mad at me. I was pretty bummed...well Livid. Silly teenagers. so here is another side story I was working on...Hopefully i can get my other story back.**

...

Rey was pretty sure that her neighbor was a vampire.

Well she was 99.9 percent sure he was.

She could count on one hand how many times she had seen this mysterious fella in the last two years he had lived next to her. Well she had not actually seen him just a dark shadow at night and his car leaving. Most days she wouldn't really think much of her neighbor. He was not loud nor was he all up in her business like the crazy Pug lady living on the other side of her property. Rey couldn't even sneeze outside without the woman popping her head over the fence to yell at Rey for one thing or another.

Rey had lived in this Victorian two-story house for almost three years, it belonging to her adoptive mother who currently was living in Spain right now leaving this massive house to Rey. Nothing much happened here besides the Crazy Pug lady, that Rey couldn't for the life of her remember her name, that would ride Rey ass every time she stepped outside or headed to her large shop behind her house. Rey could have sworn that lady was out to get her and had no life of her own and just sat on her back porch watching Rey house all damn day. Watching and waiting to pounce. Rey home sat on a small little over half a acre lot just on the inner part of town with enough distance between the houses that it was tolerable. Most of the days.

A Six-foot-tall fences surrounded her property as large willows lined the property between hers and her phantom neighbors house. Which his house that slightly sat on a hill towering over her home was like a fricken stone castle. She hardly ever saw his lights on and if she did it was random rooms and maybe some front windows of the huge house. and the only time she had caught sight of the man was at night driving away in his dark car. This Only added to the fact that this man was a vampire.

If anything, she avoided the stone house next to her. she didn't like to mingle with others and since she had not met her neighbor in the last two years she was pretty sure that he wanted nothing to do with the people around him.

But that was about to end today.

"Bernard Bryan the 8th get your ass back here!" Rey yelled over her fence into her neighbor's side of the yard as a huge orange and white Maine coon cat sitting on the roof of her neighbor mini castle. All morning she had been looking for this stupid cat that her friend had begged her to let him live here until he got a new home that allowed animals. That was two fucking years ago she took in that cute little fuzzy kitten and she soon realized he was personally made by the devil himself. After two hours of searching she finally found him chilling on the neighbor's roof once more.

"BB8 get over here! You need to go to the vet today whether you like it or not!" Rey yelled out waving the can of tuna in the air as she leaned over the fence a bit more trying to coax the stupid feline into coming back. The cat looked tiny on top of the huge house, but it was two and half tall as she could see his overly fluffy tail waving back and forth in a mocking manner at her.

"I swear to God if you don't get back here I will make a fucking coonskin cap out of your fur!" she yelled waving the tuna back and forth. The cat didn't seem to buy the bribe as she watched him walk along the roof of the house. BB8 wouldn't even stop as she was quickly banging her fork against the metal can trying to get him excited for the yummy treat. Rey could tell he really didn't give two shits about her or the fucking tuna.

As Rey was still leaning over the fence she watched as the stupid cat walked along the roof edge before jumping down onto small patio of the upper level of the house as he looked back at her tail swaying back and forth as if waving to her like saying "Pssht, you don't control me."

"Don't you think about it you fucking asshole!" Rey yelled at the cat. "I'm not going to come save you if you go in there! You hear me?! You're on your fucking own!"

The cat just stared at her before turning with sass to his walk into the open door of the upper bedroom. Rey crushed under her breath shifting her weight to jump down from the high stone wall that her neighbor built against her fence last year.

Landing on her feet she walked through her large garden beds she been cleaning to get ready for the winter back towards the back patio of her house as she tossed the can of tuna into the table. Opening the screen door to her sun room she slammed it behind her as she walked through the sun room full of plants as she opened the door to the house walking into the kitchen. She rounded the large kitchen island to where her phone was plugged in on the counter picking it up as she saw that it was almost nine.

The vet appointed was at 9:30. She had a half hour to get that stupid cat to the vet. She was almost half tempted to canceling it again as she tossed her phone down walking to where the coffee maker was as she opened a cupboard to pull out one of her coffee mugs that had deadpool riding a unicorn.

She grabbed the handle to her coffee pot dumping some coffee in as she weighted the pros and cons of going over to save the cat. If she let him go she wouldn't have to get woken up at three in the morning with a ballistic car running though her house or pulling some shitty ninja move attacking her face while she slept. But if she let that cat die she would have to feel the wrath of the owners boyfriend and the thought of getting attacked by two gay men at once with their verbal assault maneuver just didn't sound pleasant to her.

Rey groaned out as she walked out if the kitchen coffee in hand as she walked through her house to the front door to go save her damn cat from her vampire neighbor. Shoving the front door open she stomped down the wooden steps of her front porch and down the pathway to the sidewalk. She sipped on her coffee eyeing the large house wondering just what her neighbor looked like. She had no clue on how old he was or if it was even a man. She began to imagine some older creepy bald guy with a fat gut one the bribed kids in to a van with candy and ate them for dinner.

Taking in a deep breath she walked up the stone pathway as she saw the large three car garage doors sitting closed so she didn't know if he was home or not. Once she made it to a long winding pathway leading from the driveway to the front door she shoved one hand into the front of her oversized black sweater as she held her unicorn coffee mug tighter as she got closer to the large entryway of the house. the seven-foot-tall dark wooden door. the closer she got the more she started to think that this place had a dungeon and she was going to die the minute she knocked on the door and the vampire was going to suck her dry.

Did she have an overactive imagination? Yes she did. Some of the shit she spout out growing up caused concern for Maz who sadly had her tested if she was crazy or something. thankfully that came back negative.

She walked up the wooden steps towards the large doors as she came to a stop looking it over before she saw a large button. Pulling her hand out of her front pocket she reached out Hesitating over the button for a long moment before she finally pushed it.

Rey about jumped out of her skin as the loud chiming echoed through the house. it was a daunting sound that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she pulled her hand away from the doorbell like it bit her. she stood there for a long moment both hands wrapped around her coffee mug as she waited to see if someone was going to come to the door. She must have only counted to three before turning around to walk away quickly figuring he wasn't home as she made it to the top step as she heard a loud click of the lock on the door turn.

Rey came to a stop as she looked behind her to see one of the large door swinging open. A tall man filled the open door as Rey even felt short from this distance. He must have been over six two and had long shaggy black hair that rolled down onto his wide broad shoulders that seemed to stretch the black v-neck shirt he wore. Even from here she Could see his muscles under his arms. His long legs were covered by black and grey plaid pajamas bottoms as he was barefoot.

His face was long but strong with a wide mouth and his lips proportions just think enough. He had a mustache above his lips as it curved down to a short beard on his chin. He had a long nose that curved up to two of the most haunting dark eyes Rey had ever seen. All together the mental look of a creepy man flew out the window and she was staring at a tall dark mysterious stranger that she had no flipped clue was this handsome and mentally kicked herself from coming over sooner.

"Um…" Rey drew that word out a bit longer then she needed too as this man stared at her one brow slightly going up as he lifted his hand holding an apple that Rey didn't even realize he was holding seeing his large hands circled around it as he took a bite of it quickly.

"Good morning." Rey said finally with a wide cheesy smile.

"Morning." He said slowly after swallowing his bite he chewed quickly. His deep voice making her slightly week at the knees.

"um I don't mean to interrupt or bother you so early but I live next door and came over to see if you would let me hunt my cat down in your house." Rey said quickly.

"Your what is where?" he asked brows coming together.

"My cat. Huge fluffy orange and white demon from hell." Rey said quickly waving her hand before her. "he was on your roof and I tried to get him to come back to my side and he went through your open glass doors upstairs."

He stood there for a moment a slight smile curving over his lips leaning up against this other unopened door.

"so that's why you were hanging over my fence whistling and banging that annoying can for the last half hour." He said with a snicker. "I was beginning to think you were crazy and trying to summon a lost gnome back to that garden of yours."

"No, not exactly." Rey gave a awkward laugh rubbing the back of her neck feeling the heat rush to her face that he had been home and watched her pathetic attempt to get her cat back. "he's an asshole and thinks he's king of the mountain. So I wanted to come save you before he broke something expensive that I would have to pay for. So if you are okay with it can I hunt him down and get him to the vet?"

The man stood there for a moment staring hard at her as he took another bite of his apple chewing for a moment as he pushed off his door grabbing his door knob to the open door.

"Upstairs room on the south with the satin glass doors?" he asked.

"Yeah the one right over here." She said pointing to the side of his house facing hers. "he's a mean fucker when cornered so I don't want you to lose an eyeball.."

"Be right back." He said suddenly shutting the door on Rey. Her mouth dropped open at the sudden slam of the door in her face as she saw his dark form move away from the door. She couldn't believe the asshole had done that but then again, she wouldn't want a stranger that's claiming their cat is in their house coming in. She stood there for a moment taking a quick sip of her coffee not sure what to do with herself while she waited for the man to return.

It was then she heard annoying barking as she looked over her shoulder to see Crazy Pug Lady walking her army of pugs past the man house. She could see the woman slowing her dogs down with a tug of the seven or so leashes in her hands as the old woman placed a hand to her forehead to block out the sun to obviously see who the hell was standing on the mystery neighbor front door. Rey knew this lady would sacrifice one of her dogs to get some juice details on this guy.

The front door swung open once more causing Rey to jump turning around to find the tall stranger standing in his doorway again.

"I checked the whole room. I had the door closed. No cat but," he paused lifting up a small blank canvas that has perfect little red kitty paws that stepped in paint walking across it. "he left a little messy surprise for me all over my floor."

Rey mouth dropped in horror as she looked from the canvas to him.

"I can clean or pay for anything he ruined." She said quickly.

"Don't bother." The man snapped tossing the canvas at her as she tried to catch it one handed as she shook her mug harder then she wanted too as it spilled coffee down the front of her. Rey gasped in shock as she looked up to the man as he stepped back into his house.

"Keep that fucking thing in your yard _or_ I'll make a fur hat out of him." The man snapped before slamming the door right on Rey face again. She took a step back holding the canvas and half empty mug in her hands as she looked to down at her soaked front then to the door.

"Fuck you too! I hope my cat steals your soul when your sleeping!" Rey snapped tossing the canvas to the wooden ground before stomping away from the door down the pathway as she held her mug out dumping the rest of her coffee on the grass as she passed it. She didn't even walk down the driveway as she walked right through his yard towards her property.

What a fucking asshole!

She noticed Crazy Pug lady watching her stomp away from his house mushing her dogs to quickly catch up with Rey to get the details on the mystery neighbor. Rey ignored her stomping up the steps of her porch as she opened her door slamming it behind her. She walked though her house and back to the kitchen as she grabbed her phone picking it up to call the vet and cancel the appointment. As she placed the phone to her ear she saw something out of the corner or her eyes as she turned her head toward the window of the kitchen door seeing the satanic demon in an overly fluffy coat had jumped up onto the table and was eating the tuna. She quickly hung up her phone as she slammed it down on the counter.

Rey walked out of her kitchen and to another way out into the back yard through her dining room as she had a bunch of laundry sitting on the top of the table as she grabbed a pillow sheet. She opened one of the French doors slipping out onto the small wooden patio that surrounded the sun room. Slowly she inched her way toward the corner of the sunroom glass windows looking around it to seeing BB8 face shoved into the large tuna as she could see from here his white paws were a deep red.

She slowly stepped around the corner keeping her hands with the pillow case behind her back as BB8 looked over to her instantly as she walked to a table covered in empty pots touching and moving them like she wasn't interested in him. He stared at her for a long moment before going back to eat. Rey slowly inched her way towards him as his head jerked back to her as she turned to another table with gardening tools on it as she moved a few around glancing out of the corner of her eye at the cat. If he caught wind of her trying to do he would book it again.

BB8 went back to eating but his tail swayed back and forth knowing that she was up to something. Rey inched closer to him on the far table until she was fully behind him. Pulling the bag out from behind her bag she slowly took a step towards him. She held the bag out before her ready to bounce as BB8 was almost done with the tuna.

Before she could bounce the sudden sound glass shattering behind her made her squeal jumping away from the noise as something hit her back. Rey body hit the table hard which scared the living shit out of BB8 as he leaped skywards about three feet above the table and basically flew though the air vanishing. Rey whipped around at the noise searching for what broke as saw her empty black planting pots in pieces on the wooden patio. She looked to the table where they were sitting seeing about four of her pots were literally shattered like someone had thrown something at it.

She turned around to look for BB8 only seeing a settling dust trail of orange and white fur. She turns back to her table walking over to it to see what the hell had happened. She dropped the pillow case and began to search for anything that could have fallen or hit the pots as she saw no rocks or if they somehow fell over. But by the sound of them breaking it sounded like something had basically made them explode. She looked to the pieces of the pot all over the patio as she saw most of the larger pieces were flying down the table away from her like something had come from the south of her house. she glanced to where her stone neighbor house was not seeing him anywhere.

It didn't make sense in her brain. Sighing she knew that this house was haunted or something and figured it was a ghost on BB8 side and helped the fucker escape once more. And for some reason she could hear someone hysterically laughing at her in the wind. She tossed a piece of the broken pot back down on the table as she turned to walk off the patio to go grab a trash can to clean up the mess.

She needed to get to work anyways and didn't want to waste her day hunting down BB8 knowing the fucker was long gone after that shit.

After cleaning up the mess on the patio she moved to the table using a hand broom to sweep up the smaller pieces when she noticed something that didn't belong on her table. She ran the small hand broom over it as she leaned over the table seeing a very large hole on her brand new wooden table she built this summer. Reaching out she was able to fit her pinky finger into it. Leaning over the table she saw the hole went straight through her table as she saw it was curved as she quickly dropped to her knees under the table placing her finger to the hole and follow the angle of it to the wooden floor under her as she searched finding another perfect hole sitting in the wooden flooring.

"What the actual fuck?" she whispered out as she ran her finger over the hole before climbing under the table to look through the hole to see where this shot came from. Looking with one eye she was able to see the side of mister angry pants next door upper French doors that sat open still. She climbed back up looking at his house then back down to the table as she tried to figure out what the hell this was.

Her mind screamed one thing. A bullet hole. She jerked her head back to the open doors not far from her as she felt her brows coming together. A smile curving over her lips at the crazy thoughts that flew past her brain.

"nawwww." She said waving a hand before her as if to dismiss the idea that her mysterious neighbor had actually shot her table. That was crazy talk. He may have been an asshole but she couldn't see him trying to shoot her. The table was a good distance from where she was standing anyways when she was trying to catch BB8. If he was he was a shitty shooter.

Rey dismissed the idea thinking it was something freaky that happened as she tossed the hand broom onto the table dusting off her hands as she walked down the stairs to the garden pathway toward her large shop in the back of the property. She had orders to fill and she had to get cooking.

Rey came to the large shop grabbing the level holding the tall doors open as she yanked it loose and began to shove the door open.

"REY!" a cranky voice yelled out as Rey groaned out rolling her head forwards as she was pushing the door open as she tuned to see the Crazy Pug lady sticking her head up over the fence to glare at her.

"You know I rebuilt that fence higher to keep you from looking into my yard." Rey snapped walking over to the other shop door to push it open.

"Are you going to be playing that blasted devil music again?!" the woman yelled at her.

"Woman you think Queen is the devils music." Rey laughed at her shaking her head as she finished sliding the door open.

"I will call the cops again if you dare to play that awful music all day again!" the old woman snapped hands gipping onto the fence.

"Between the hours of eight to ten you are not the boss of me." Rey mocked at the old woman. "Go inside if you don't wanna hear my choice of music." Rey waved for her to leave as the woman lifted up a hand to wave a finger at her.

"You think I wont call Maz and tell her what you are doing?!" she snapped at her as Rey wished she would just fall off the damn stool already that she knew the old bad was standing on. "I know you don't just makes sculptures in there! I know you are making those pipes thingy for all the crack heads secretly!"

"I have never made anything like that you crazy woman. And Maz makes money on my art so I don't think she really going to fucking complain but go head call her. She already blocked your number and enjoys listening to your voicemails over a glass of wine." Rey laughed giving the old bat a mocking wave as she walked into her shop.

"Why cant you just let a old woman live in peace?!" the old woman yelled at her.

"Why not kind your own business!?" Rey yelled back.

Rey ignored the ranting woman as she walked over to where her stereo was as she plugged in her computer to it as she searched for her playlist on YouTube finding the most annoying music she could as led zeppelin began to rumble through the shop. It was loud don't get her wrong but she had it low enough that the cops couldn't do anything about it and they knew she worked with heavy music blasting around her. Rey had lost count on how many times the cops had showed up and to the Crazy lady next door horror she had made a few glass sculptures for a few of them over the years.

Rey walked over to the side of her furnace she had turned on a few days earlier as she saw it was at the right temperature to start her work. She walked over to a bench flipping open a sketch book as she flipped though a few pages until she found a piece of art work she wanted to make. Walking toward some shelves she grabbed small totes full of broken glass pieces of every color you could think of and began to set up her large station to start blowing the sculpture.

Putting on her heavy-duty gloves and safty glasses she grabbed a new pole as she walked over to the furnace opening it as she fell the 2000 plus degrees of molten glass flowing out sticking her pole in slowly she began to gather up the molten glass on the tip. She had five sculptures she needed to make for an upcoming show at an art gallery opening and needed to get shit done in two weeks.

Several hours later and losing her sweater Rey was sitting before the halfway done sculpture as she was held a touch against the black and red swirled grabbing it with some heavy pliers to pull at the raw glass to twisting it higher as she was quick to run a wet newspaper over it to help cool it down slowly.

Stepping back she looked over the odd art that looked like the beginning of coral reef she had in mind. She walked over to where a she had her thick leather padded jacket that she put on backwards to keep her arms and the front of her body safe from getting melted off from the intense heat of the glass. She pulled on thicker gloves that could withstand the heat as she grabbed the glass piece walking it to the annealer to slowly cool the hot glass down.

Once shutting the lid she stepped back yanking off her gloves to run her hands over her forehead feeling the sweat caked on her. Pulling over her protecting padding she made sure to secure all her furnaces, so they wouldn't blow up on her or anything as she felt her stomach letting out a dying whale sound for her to feed it.

Shutting off her music and shutting off the lights she walked in the dimming light of the evening back towards her house. Rubbing the back of her neck she was ready for some dinner and a long cooling shower. Maybe a bubble bath if she was feeling up to it.

Once inside and raiding the refrigerator she found some left overs take out from the night before tossing all the orange chicken and fried rice onto a plate throwing it into the microwave to reheat.

Rey couldn't cook worth shot and if she had to call Maz and tell her she caught the kitchen on fire again she was dead meat.

Sitting at the island she held her phone in her hands seeing she a handful of missed calls and text messages. She saw one from Finn asking if she survived the visit to the vet as she texted him back saying she couldn't catch the little demon and rescheduled. She saw she had a message from her friend Rose who ran the art gallery where Rey was going to be showcasing her pieces of glass art. She saw that Rose wanted her to call her saying that another person was going to be showcasing their art work as well that night. Rey hit the call button as she placed her phone to her ear listening to it ring.

"About time you called me." Rose voice laughed into the phone.

"Sorry been working on some new pieces for the show." Rey said as she heard her microwave beep saying the food was nuked to mouth burning temperatures. She slipped from the stool at the island as she walked over to it opening the door as she grabbed the plate out. She cursed dropping the plate back down forgetting it got ungodly hot.

"you okay?" rose asked quickly.

"yeah just forgot that my microwave turns my plates into flaming discs from hell." Rey said blowing on her burned finger tips as she grabbed the hot pad to pull it out. "so what's up? You found another artist for the grand opening?"

"Yes and you are not going to believe who it is." Rose said all excited.

"You know I suck at guessing." Rey said setting the plate on the island as she began to wave her hot pad at it to cool it off.

"Paige was able to pull a few strings and got Kylo Ren." Rose squealed as Rey had to hold the phone away from her ear at the volume of her squeal at the end.

"Who?" Rey laughed. There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"You're shitting me right?" rose snapped into the phone shocked.

"Nope. Who is this guy?" Rey laughed jumping off the stool to again to grab a fork from the drawer.

"Kylo Ren, his art work is up there with the masters." Rose said. "he's like one of the best painters in the world right now."

"Well good for him." Rey snickered. "I think that monkey riding the bike I painted for you last summer was a master piece."

"Honey I love you and you are an extremely gifted at making some of the most beautiful pieces of glass out there.." rose began to say.

"I feel a 'but' coming." Rey laughed out.

"but I swear to God I still think that monkey looks like the bike is fucking him up the ass. I didn't even realize it was a monkey until you pointed it out. Paige thought you tried painting bigfoot from harry and the Hendersons or something." Rose laughed out.

"Ouch." Rey said in a teasing voice.

"Just stick to the glass work and doodles. You are good at doodling." Rose said quickly.

"Feelings are already hurt. Now I'm gonna go and get some sleep. I've got a busy two week ahead of me. go be all giddy about this Mylo Jen guy." She said into the phone.

"Kylo Ren." Rose corrected.

"That's what I said." Rey laughed into the phone.

"no you said.." Rose began to say as Rey cut her off quickly.

"Good night Rose. Go have fun." Rey snickered pulling her phone away from her ear to hang up. Letting out a sigh she looked down at her plate as she began to poke her fork at it as she looked around the large kitchen and let out a loud sigh. She hated sitting here alone in this big house. She felt lonely as fuck. Besides the stupid cat that roamed around she was mostly by herself and missed her friend. She looked to her phone thinking of seeing if Finn had texted her back, but she didn't want to sound sad in her responses. It would only make Finn call her and her feel even more lonely.

Most of her friend lived in lower part of Maine in Portland, about an hour drive and she wished she lived closer but she moved here for a reason. And not many even knew she was here in Waterville and both her and Maz wanted to keep it that way.

Sighing once more she quickly ate her dinner and dumped the dishes into the sink before retreating upstairs to take a quick shower. Once done with that she walked into her room drying her hair as she found BB8 had finally showed back up and was lounging on the foot of her bed. Rey shot him a dirty look as she climbed into the best and pulled her covers up over her shoulders.

She felt BB8 walking up the side of her as he came to cuddle next to her head. His body curled up against the back of her head as she could hear him purring.

At least this cat knew how to make Rey feel a little better.

As she drifted off to sleep she thought about today and what she wanted to do with the sculpture as she wondered about the crazy shit with the pots and her moody neighbor she had finally met. Hopefully she didn't have to cross that asshole pathway again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two hands gripped the metal bar that ran along the line of the balcony of the hotel room. They were gripping it tight as feeling the cold metal of the bar against their sweaty palms Trying as they might they could not stop the shaking as fear rolled over the rest of their body. looking at the skyline of Chicago and past into the darkness of Lake Michigan. This man looked ordinary as they came, a white button up shirt with a plain dark forest green tie sitting lose on around his neck. His tan brown slacks hanging on by a tight belt under his larger belly. What wasn't ordinary was the splatter of red drops that scattered the whole length of his body even across his face that was sweating profusely at the situation he was in. he swallowed a few time daring to try and look over his shoulder to see the aftermath of what decorated his body with the dark red drops. Things went to shit so fast as He was enjoying a drink when the door flew open and there was nothing but sounds of snapping sounds as bullets flew from the end of a silencer of a gun.

He watched four of his body guards drop as the fifth one lunged after the intruder and was meant with a quick death of a bullet to the skull as his brains and blood showed over the man he was there to protect. The frighten man on the balcony looked inside seeing one of the legs of his body guards as he was quick to jerk his head back out over the city when something cold and metal pressed up against the back of his head.

"P-P-Please." The man stuttered shaking as he couldn't find the will to move, the shock of what just took place in his hotel room rendering him speechless. Even though this man looked ordinary he was far from it and he was the reason why about five of the best body guards now laid dead staining the tan carpet red with their blood.

"You know why I'm here." a cold voice came up behind him quickly and almost in a bored manner.

"I-I." the man stuttered.

"Oh don't play me for stupid, Mitchel." The cold voice came up behind him the barrel of a gun pressing harder up against his skull forcing his head forwards.

"Who, who are you?" Mitchel dared to ask.

"You know who I am, and what's going to happen." the cold low voice said as a leather gloved hand held a smart phone up next to man face causing him to jump at the quick movement. "Do me the honors of transferring the ten million from your account into the one on the screen. Maybe this could end a different way for you."

"What m-money?" Mitchel asked in a strained voice.

"You know what money I'm talking about," the cold voice said as he could feel the man stepping up closer to him gun moving down towards his neck now. "I wasn't sent here to make any bargains, I was sent here to get what isn't yours back to a client."

The leather gloved hands waved the phone at Mitchel as he reached up quickly grabbing it to open the screen seeing the off-shore bank as he began to type in the number fighting to keep his fingers from messing it up. As soon as he hit enter he saw the transfer was complete holding the phone back up to flash the screen behind him at the man who held his life by a short squeeze of the trigger.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mitchel." The cold voice said snagging the phone from his hands as the gun was pulled away from the back of his neck as he could hear the person behind him cocking the gun back. Before Mitchel could register what was going on the man grabbed his right arms twisting it back behind him as he felt something slipped on his hand. A heavy item that Mitchel knew was a gun was place in his now leather gloved hand as the hitman hand held the gun out forcing Mitchel to pull the trigger. The gun shot came out in a loud violent boom that would wake up anyone near them as Mitchel cried out in shock the ringing of the gunshot hurting his ears.

"Have a good evening." The cold voice mocked at him before dropping his arm still holding the gun. Mitchel stood there shocked As he waited for what else the man was going to do until he heard the sound of the hotel door shutting. Mitchel slowly turned around to look into the room seeing that it was now empty of any other living soul.

Walking slowly with shaky legs he stepped slowly into the room not seeing the one who had came into the room and killed all his men in a matter of seconds. His eyes traveled around the dead bodies as he tried to figure out why he was left alive. Looking down at the gun in his right hand his eyes widen as he looked from the gun to the bodies around him as he was quick to hold the gun up before him fiddling with it as he got the magazine to pop out as he saw it was empty of the twelve bullets.

"Dear god," he whispered out in horror as he realized just what happened. why the man put the gloved hand on his and why he made him fire it. Not only did the man make him give back the millions he had stolen in the first place, He was just set up for five counts of murder and he had no proof that he didn't do it.

…..

Rey sat in front of a torch using her long needle pliers to pull at the soft glass as she bobbed her head along to the Ramones blasting through the shop. For two days she had been making coral and fishes as she was working on the lion fish in her hand turning the pole to keep it from sagging to much. She was almost finished with the last large spine as she going to make this son of bitch look like the real thing.

She kept sending glances at the picture taped to a metal desk next to her as she finally got the spine the way she wanted. She was quick to douse the fish with some shimmering sand as she took the torch over it to melt the sand with the fish. Once done she laid the fish down onto a special hold as she took her hammer to knock it on the part of the glass that was cooled down enough watching the spikes for any to bend or break as she was able to get her fish free from the pole. Placing it in the slow cooling oven she did a quick count of how many fish she had and the corals before shutting the lid to let them slow cool.

Yanking off her gloves she tossed them to the metal desk as she rubbed the back of her neck feeling the knots in her shoulders as she rolled her head.

"I think it's a bubble bath kind of night." She said with a sigh as she pushed away from the desk and cleaned up her shop before locking it for the night. Once inside the house she opened the cupboard feeling her stomach growling begging for something to eat as she stared down at the food in panty as she pulled out a box of hamburgers helper as she turned the box around to read the back.

"this should be easy enough." She said reading the instruction a few times as she grabbed a frozen pack of ground hamburger from the freezer. She cut off the frozen plastic around it as she grabbed a skillet and set the pan down on the stove. Looking to the frozen hamburger she twisted her lips trying to remember if she needed to thaw the meat first or not.

If water could be cremated Rey would find a way to do that. She was forbidden from using the kitchen by Maz but the woman was on the other side of the world. What she wouldn't know won't hurt her. Rey picked up the meat placing it on a plate as she walked over to her microwave that seemed to be cursed. Setting the plate down she read the defrost instructions on the microwave shutting the door she hit the number as the microwave came to life as Rey watched the meat turn on the plate.

She sat at the kitchen island watching the meat turn in the microwave tapping her fingers on the counter as she sighed. God her life was boring. She wished she could have friend over or go back to the city. But she knew that she couldn't go back.

Not until that monster was locked up or…dead.

She let out another annoyed sigh on where her mind traveled down a dark path of her past. she didn't realize how far down the rabbit hole her mind went remembering the awful things she was hiding from when the beeping of the microwave snapped her out of her trance realized her mind was gone for about eight solid minutes. The annoying beeping also told her that her meat should have been thawed. Jumping up she grabbed the hot pad to pull the meat out as it was a bloody mess on the plate. Rey face twisted at the sight of it as she walked over to where the pan was. Dumping the meat into the skillet she turned the heat up and just waited.

"Cooking sucks when you don't know what you are doing." Rey said picking up the box to read the directions again. "What the Hell does it mean by brown the meat? Is that fully cooked or what?"

She reached out turning the heat up more as she heard the sizzling of the cooking meat in the pan slowly build up. She grabbed the spatula and began to poke at the meat as she grabbed the box again looking at the pictures next to the directions.

"Need milk and water." She said as she turned walking to the fridge to grab the gallon of milk. As she set it down on the counter she heard her doorbell ring. Looking to the entrance to the kitchen Rey wondered who that could be. Just then it rang again and again. Walking away from the stove she looked out of the kitchen door and through the living room towards where the front door was. The door bell still ringing as someone decided to pound on the door then.

"Jesus I'm coming!" she hissed out walking quickly to the door. Opening the door she half expected it to crazy pug lady when she was surprised to see it was her other moody neighbor. He wore a similar shirt from the day she first met him. but was wearing form fitting black jeans and black shoes. Did this man have any color in his life? His hair was wild on his head like he had just ran a marathon as Rey noticed for the first time his larger ears on the side of his head. His Dark eyes locked onto her confused ones as he lifted up his arm to show her why he was at her front door.

"I believe this is yours." He snapped holding BB8 up by the back of the neck towards her. BB8 dangled from the man large hands as he gave a small meow for her to save him.

"I've been looking for you for two damn days!" Rey snapped at BB8 as she took him from the angry man looming over her as she looked over the cat seeing he was covered in large globs of green and brown paint.

"what the hell did he get into this time?" she asked looking to the man.

"That thing," he said pointing to BB8 in her arms. "is a fucking cat from hell. Took me forty minutes to catch him in my house. Leash that damn thing when its outside or keep it in your house."

"You think I haven't tried to keep him in the house?" Rey snapped tossing BB8 over her shoulder to glare at the man stepping farther out of the door into his bubble space.

"That fucking fuzz ball attacked me when I got out of the shower." The man snapped glaring off to the cat sitting behind Rey yawning bored with the humans. "and I haven't had my doors or window open and it still figured out a way into my house twice."

"I swear he's a fucking ninja." She said making some corny kung fu chopping motions with her hands. "no one bloody believes me. I lock him in a room and he can escape no matter what I do."

"If you want your fuzz ball of hell to keep its last eight lives I suggest keep it locked up and away from me." The man snapped turning to walk away. "and more importantly my damn bathroom."

"Eight?!" Rey hissed out looking to BB8 seeing the cat slightly limping away as she turned back to the man dressed in all black walking away. "What the fuck did you do to my cat?!"

"Teaching the son of a bitch a lesson." The man snapped back at her.

"You want to beat up someone!?" Rey yelled at the man. "pick on someone your own size. I can level you out any day."

The man came to a stop turning around to glare at her.

"Bunhead, you have no idea how much I can make you regret those words. Don't pitch a threat you can't keep." He snapped at her. Rey gasped out at his name calling as she lifted her hands up to see her hair was in two very high buns on the side of her head. She dropped her arms quickly glaring at him.

"I maybe be shorter then you, You chimp eared Butthead, but I'll rearrange your chicken tenders faster then a blender can." Rey snapped at him walking to the edge of her porch to try and stand over his tall form. "I've been in plenty of bars fights and taken out men just as big as you if not bigger. Don't threaten with hurting my demon cat because I promise I will go fucking bonkers on you faster than a strung-out ferret in a chicken coop."

She was fuming now glaring at the man who stood there listening to her babble on as a wide smile only seemed to grow over his lips by the time she was done counter threatening him.

"Hey ferret." The man called out to her.

"What?" she hissed at him.

"Something on fire in your kitchen." He said nodded to her door as Rey gasped in horror turning around remembering the fucking meat. She saw smoke and heard the fire alarm going off as she booked it into the house running into the kitchen waving the burning smoke from her face as she reached for the pan pulling it off the stove quickly as she reached up to turn on the fan above the stove waving her hands to get it the smoke moving. She turned off the stove as she ran to open the kitchen windows and back door.

Once all that was done she walked back to the stove still waving her hand to try and get the smoke from her face as she looked down to the pan seeing the meat was blacker then coal. She gave a little pout as the annoying beeping of the fire alarm finally drove her nuts as she grabbed the stool setting it down in the doorway climbing up to hit the button to shut it up.

"God damnit!" Rey hissed out looking at her ruined food. Walking back to the stove she grabbed the handle to the pan as she walked out the back door and threw the sun room to the porch. Stomping down the patio steps and through the garden towards some large wooden gates in the back of her property where the trash can were. she tossed the ruined pan knowing that she wouldn't be able to get the burnt food off even with a damn wire scrub. She was cursed at cooking and knew something like this was going to happen.

"bowl of fucking cereal for dinner again." She hissed out turning to walk back towards the house. She was halfway back to the house as a smell crossed her nose as she came to a stop sniffing the air.

"I smell Teriyaki chicken." She said as she turned towards the Crazy lady house not seeing anything smoking over there as she looked towards the other side of her property where the large willow trees lined the back side of her property. She walked through the hand full of gardening boxes she had already cleaned out for the winter as she came to the wooden fence. All the willow trees were on her moody neighbor's side as she grabbed a wooden crate she had sitting on the side of the fence propping it up as she stepped on it and was able to peek her head slowly up over the two fences that lined each other. Through the many low hanging branches of the willows she was able to see the back side of her neighbor's house seeing the tall asshole standing at what looked like a built-in grill surrounded by stone blending in perfectly with the rest of the house.

She gripped the fence with only her eyes over the fence nose pressed up against the wood as Her eyes squinted trying to look closer from this distance. She saw him lift what looked like a metal grill lid as he was moving his arms flipping something over. her stomach growled at the wonderfully smelling food wishing that she was the one that was going to be eating it. She watched him slowly lift what looked like giant tongs as he flipped something else over sending a wave of steam up into the air. Oh was Rey ever so jealous that her neighbor could cook.

She watched as he lifted up what looked like a beer bottle to his lips to take a drink. He seemed to pause in mid drink pulling the bottom away from his lips turning his head towards her house. Even though they were a good distance away she saw his head turn down the line of fence before his head stopped where she was. she watched his head slightly tilt at her as she slowly dropped head under the fence and Rey knew it was slightly on the creepy side as she let go of the fence jumping down from the crate.

"His spidey sense must have been tingling." She said shaking her head as she began to walk along the side of the fence not wanting to get spotted by her neighbor again for her sneaking a peek at him. getting closer to her house she walked away from the fence and towards her patio not caring if he could see her having the higher ground as she came to her back door refusing to look back at him if he was still outside.

Standing in her smoky smelling kitchen she pulled out a bowl and grabbed some cereal as she dumped it into the bowl and filled it up with milk. Not wanting to sit in the smoky house she walked back outside and sat down at her table and bench as she dug into her dinner. She could still smell the wonderful cooking chicken in the air as she stole a glance towards the house not able to see he back of his house where the patio was because of the large trees in the way. Letting out another annoyed sigh she leaned one elbow on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she twirled her spoon around in the cereal.

Just then she felt her back pocket buzzing as she reaching into her pants pulling out her phone as she saw it was the one person she didn't want to talk to right now. but if she ignored her phone call that would only make the woman wonder what Rey was hiding from her. She swiped her phone on pressing her phone up to her ear.

"Hi Mom," she said into phone.

"Well you sound like a basket of sunshine." The old woman laughed back.

"Oh you know," Rey said swirling her spoon in her bowl. "Having another three-course meal of frosted Wheaties."

"Sounds….." Maz paused. "Nutritious. Why not order take out?"

"I'm sick of Chinese, Mexican and pizza." Rey said stuffing a mouth full of cereal into her mouth. "I've had everything on each menu and if I have to look at another box of fried rice I think I'm going to be sick."

"Well if you were not cursed in the way of cooking you might be able to enjoy some different meals." Maz laughed out.

"Yeah, defiantly cursed." Rey said looking over her shoulder at the all the open windows of her house.

"You didn't try to cook again did you?" Maz asked as if picking up on Rey tone of voice.

"Nope, I know better." Rey said just a little too quickly. There was a long pause on the other end.

"Which pan did you ruin this time and what were you trying to cook?" Maz asked. Rey let out a loud sigh knowing she couldn't get anything past the old woman.

"That old Red pan and it was hamburger helper." She said before stuffing another spoon full into her mouth. "Something so simple and I still fucked it up."

"Well at least you know better than to use my good pans." Maz snickered. "How's the glass work? At least I know you won't burn the place down with that."

"Coming along I guess, I almost have the coral reef done. I will email you a picture in a few days once the glass is cooled and I attach the fish." Rey said as she looked over to her neighbor house. "On another note I made a new enemy."

"God, who did you piss off this time?" Maz asked with a heavy sigh.

"The vampire next door, I met him finally. BB8 been torturing him like he does ever so naturally." Rey said as she saw something orange and white walking along the side of her neighbor's house and to be honest she wasn't surprised. "And I think BB8 is going to get shipped back to the devil who made him sooner than I think."

"That poor man." Maz laughed on the other end. "You really need to figure out how to keep that cat inside. Better yet tell Finn to expect a packet of evil in the mail from you."

"If lock him up than he's going to torture me." Rey laughed. "I would much rather have someone else at the end of that shit stick."

"What is this mysterious neighbor like?" Maz asked changing the subject.

"He's and A Call asshole. Rude, had amazing dark eyes and I think he's a werewolf now with how much hair he has on his head. Pretty sure he dislikes me." Rey said taking another bite of her cereal watching her cat walk along the house disappearing from time to time behind the bushes lining the side of the house. Soon he was to the back of the house disappearing behind the wall of willow vines that blocked Rey view of the back end of her neighbor's house.

"Well if you had a demonic cat staking you wouldn't you be a little peeved?" Maz laughed.

"Yeah I guess so." Rey said.

"Is he your age?" Maz asked.

"He looks older than me by a few years, but it could be the small beard he has," Rey said, "But who knows if he shaves it off he could have that awkward teenage baby face."

"Maybe try to make friends with him?" Maz asked.

"Why the hell would I need to make friends with him?" Rey laughed out, "Wasn't it the point to move here to cut myself off from all my friends?"

"Well You have handful of friends as it is that we can trust." Maz pointed out, "I did want you to cut yourself off from everyone besides them, but Rey even I can tell you are in need of some other human interaction besides the lunatic dog lady next door, maybe this man can be a friend."

"Asking me to go make friends with this guy might be asking me to baptize BB8, not going to happen or end well." Rey laughed out watching the large house as the sunlight of the fading sun was against its west side.

"Listen everything has sort of settled now, and the detective I was talking to said that they are no closer to finding where Plutt has gone into hiding, my best bet is that he skipped country for a while." Maz said as Rey could hear her shuffling some papers on her end. "Just try and make some new friends, all the others that you once counted as friends were worthless and used you to make a quick buck. Time to start over."

"Cant I just go back to Portland?" Rey asked with a whine. "I like my small circle there."

"No, I don't want you going back until I know for sure that it is safe. I have a few people I've reached out too that are keeping an eye on Plutt old gang to make sure that the bastard is really gone. I am not going to let that son of a bitch live after I get ahold of him. I'm done waiting on the American justice system."

"Well can I tell Finn or Poe where I am?" Rey asked.

"No, still not a good idea." Maz said quickly. "You don't know who might still be watching them."

"Well shit woman what do you want me to do!?" Rey laughed shaking her head.

"Go make friends with this kid next door." Maz stated.

"But I don't wanna be friends with him," Rey snapped, "He made fun of my hair!"

"Are you four?" Maz asked with a heavy sigh.

"Noooo." Rey said slowly.

"Count this as a trial to getting back out there to make new friends. You are a very difficult person to get along with. I thank the gods everyday that Finn stuck it out this long." Maz snickered.

"Ouch." Rey said rubbing her chest like she was stabbed. "That one really hurt."

"Oh get over it and go talk to the man." Maz snickered, "Who knows maybe a simple apology about your deranged cat and offer him a beer and con him into BBQ for you. No man can resist the urge to grill something. Maybe that will be an ice breaker and we both know someone new in your life will be good."

Rey was quick to look around her house to see if Maz had a secret camera around here that was watching her ever move. She found it kind of surprised now that this woman had called her after she almost burnt down her kitchen and knowing that he was maybe into grilling.

"Please don't make me try to be friends with that asshole." Rey wined after not seeing where a camera could be. "I'm a big girl I can find other people to be friends with here in this shithole of town you left me in. I'd rather go down and play bingo with all the other old farts that live here. Maybe I can learn to crochet a sweater in record time."

"Rey," Maz voice came out in a low tone, Rey knew that was Maz switching her 'Thou shall not disobey me' voice one. " You will go next door and make friends with this person. Or so help me I will call the power company and you will not be able to do glass work until you do."

'but!" Rey cried into her phone.

"No buts, you need new people. Do it or I will shut down your Allowance." Maz snapped.

"Well some of that money is mine." Rey snapped back.

"And you spend it on Comic and nerdy shit like its going out of style." Maz countered. "Go make a new friend. It will be good for you. Love you, bye."

At that the phone went dead as Rey tossed her phone to the table glaring at it as she glanced at the house looming over hers. suddenly hating that she brought up this man. She should have kept her big mouth shut.

"Well shit," Rey hissed out grabbing her bowl to go back inside. "Looks like I going to be making a new friend tomorrow."

…..

The next evening Rey was standing at the meat in the grocery store. She held her basket eyeing all the red meat. Fuck she didn't realize that it came in so many different cut varieties. She picked up one package looking it over as she read the label for stew meat. Tossing it back she picked up another slab of meat reading the label as she grabbed another meat to read the label as well.

"what the hell is the difference between a Flank steak and a sirloin steak?' she asked herself as she stared at the meat. She was so lost she didn't know what to do. Glancing around the small store was basically dead at this time of night as she tossed the meat back where she found them as she decided to go to where she knew she find the answer. Pulling out her phone she began to type in what kind of meat she needed to grill.

"attention shoppers the store will be closing in fifteen minutes." A voice chimed in over the intercom as rey ignored it trying to figure out which meat she was going to sacrifice to the gods that evening. She read about five different ways to cook a steak on a grill and stove as she decided to find a video on YouTube knowing she could find her answer there maybe.

"holy shit there are over 5 thousand video on cooking a damn steak?" she hissed scrolling through the videos she decided to just grab a steak and run with it. She grabbed a two larger pieces tossing it into her basket with some veggies she had read to grill as well. Well for what she read for grilling. She walked towards the beer section of the store figuring a good beer for the aftermath of her upcoming failure was going to be needed. She knew this man was going to tell her to take a hike so some good beer to drink by herself was needed while she cremated the poor steaks.

After picking a good pack of bottle beer she walked to the front of the store tossing the beer onto the counter as a woman began to ring up all her items. After paying for the groceries she waddled out to her small pick up truck tossing the stuff into the back of it she hoped in starting the old truck as it shook to life. Shifting the gears, she backed her truck out of its parking spot checking for any cars as she saw the coast was clear. Shifting the gears into drive her truck rumbled through the parking lot as she got back onto road heading to her house.

Pulling past his house slowly she looked to see if he had any lights on seeing the front living room lights were shinning behind some thick curtains. She felt her stomach drop as she didn't want to do this. She was a grown woman and the thought that her mom was making her make new friends was stupid. She was fine with the….Rey paused to count how many friends she actually had. Four? Shit that was a depressing number.

But she would rather have true friends than the fake two faced one that stabbed her in the back.

Rey pulled her car up her driveway as she parked it in front of the garage, she jumped out slamming her truck door shut. Reaching into the back of her truck she grabbed the few bags of groceries and case of beer as she walked up to her front door dropping them off as she adjusted her long grey sweater that fell past her hips making sure her legging were not riding up her legs or anything as she walked off her porch once more walking towards her stupid neighbors front door. reaching up she was quick to pull out her messy bun as she ran her hands through her hair to even it out on her shoulders.

Rey fought with herself all the way up to the door knowing this was a stupid idea that was demand by Maz, but even if Rey said fuck it and walked home Maz would call…and Rey could not lie to the woman. That woman could smell it from even the other side of the earth. Walking up his steps to his front door Rey practiced what she was going to say. Fuck how did one person come out with saying "Lets be friends," without seeming way over the top.

"Oh sorry my cat attacked your nuts after you got out of the shower, can we just be friends?" she whispered to herself.

Yeah Rey had nothing in her mind that was going to come out normal or awkward and she knew the minute he found out that her Mom had demanded that she become friends with him like a small child would at the park he was going to laugh his head off. Maybe she should leave that part out.

"You can do this," Rey said to herself as she patted her sweater down on the front of her before lifting up her finger towards the doorbell. "Now I attack!"

She pressed the doorbell as she felt the need to ding dong and ditch like her life counted on it. her mind screaming abort the mission! She lifted up her wrist to look at her zombie hello kitty watch and counted the seconds. If he didn't answer in the next ten seconds she was going to run. She began to count down as to her horror the door lock made a snapping sound as one of the large doors swung open and she was met with a familiar face.

'Evening." Rey said quickly with a forced smile.

Her Neighbor stood in his doorway leaning up against it one hand on the door handle as he just stared at her. Rey could see his black shirt was covered in small spattered of color and she could smell the oil paint and a hint of something else that was strong, and Rey would know that smell anywhere. She had made so many pipes for her pot smoking buddies that it wasn't something she forget. His hair sat messy on his head and touching his shoulders as his sleeves to his black sweater was rolled up giving Rey a slight glimpse to the start of the muscles on his arm.

"I swear if the first thing out of your mouth is that your cat is in my house again, count him as dead." The man snapped. Rey went to open her mouth to snap at him as she closed it to count backwards remembering Maz warning of shutting off the power. She needed power for her furnaces.

"No, actually I came over here for another reason." She said quickly. she watched as one brow went up as she cleared her throat before holding a hand out towards him.

"MynameisReyandIwouldliketobeyourfriend." She said so fast her words slurred together.

"What the hell did you just say?" he asked with a slight laugh in his voice a smile curving up the corner of his lips. Rey took another deep breath before repeating her words a bit slower this time.

"My name is Rey and I would like to be your friend." She said a lot slower now. he stood there for a long moment as his smile only grew at her words.

"You want to be what?" he asked with a laugh. "You got to be shitting me."

"Well, no, I'm actually quite serious," she said dropping her hand to swing it behind her back as the nervous blabbing idiot Rey came out to speak for her. "I want to be your friend, like full package, you know, we get to know each other, chit chat, braid each other hair while watching corny 80's heartthrob movies or whatever you like to do. Seeing how we got off to the wrong start with my stupid cat I wanna make it right. Are you a good cook? Because I got some steaks at home and a full case of beer to get this friendship going."

He stood there with the look of absolute bewilderment on his face as he let up another heavy forced laugh before letting go of his door knob to run an almost frustrated hand over his face letting out a deep sigh. Rey watched as he pressed his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose as if counting backwards from losing his shit.

"Listen Ferret," he said looking back at her before pushing off his door to stand fulling before her his wide hands pressing together towards her. "I will say this once and only once so listen carefully. I don't want to be friends with you or your cat, I want nothing to do with you or anyone else around in this neighborhood. So if you don't mind getting off my porch and property and do not come knocking on my door ever again. Not even if your house is on god damn fire."

Rey mouth dropped open as she stared at this man.

"Simple enough English for you?" he said with a mocking smile.

"Subtle on the rejection there." Rey snapped at him. "How dare you reject my friendship!"

The man only let out another angry sigh as he rolled his eyes away from her clearly chewing on his inner cheek as if fighting not get angry.

"Get off my property." He said pointing off his porch.

"Why don't you want to be my friend?" Rey asked him chin slightly going up.

"Do I really have to explain myself?" He laughed.

"Yes, what makes you think you can just reject my offer of friendship like _that_?" Rey snapped crossing her arm at him. "You could have been like any decent polite human being and came up with a nicer excuse before slamming the door on my face."

"I'm just going to skip that step then." He said to with a wide forced smile at her before stepping back to slam the door on her hard enough it almost raddled the glass. Rey mouth dropped open again at the asshole. She took a step forwards banging on the door.

"Didn't your mamma teach you to be a fucking gentleman!?" she yelled at the door. she looked down to the mail slot flipping it open to yell into the house. "Fine you wanna be that way, I was going to be nice and walk away okay with a nice rejection, but if you're going to be a fucking douche about it I'm going to make you love me, You'll see. Challenge fucking accepted, you asshole! I've got all the damn time in the world to change your mind!"

She snapped the mail slot shut as she turned walking away from the door fuming. How dare he turn down her offer to be friends like that! she was going to make the son of a bitch be her friend whether he liked it or not! Rey stomped through his open yard to her property as she began to plan her assault. IF he wasn't going to be nice about it she wasn't going to be Nice Rey about getting him to come to her dark side. No one could resist her for too long.

…

The next day after Rey finished up one of her new sculptors she ran into town finding a bakery as she had a strawberry chocolate cake made for her with a special saying "Want to be my best Bud?" as she all but skipped up to her angry neighbor front door. She playful waved her hand over the doorbell ringing it as she held the box with the cake before her as she waited. She decided to pull what he did when he brought BB8 back to her and began to ring the doorbell over and over again.

Finally she saw his dark shadow behind the stain glass door as it swung open.

And boy did he not have a happy look on his face. She knew if looks could kill she should have died that instant.

"Hi neighbor," she said flipping the box over to hold it out towards him so he could see the big bold words. "You look like a guy with a sweet tooth!"

He looked at the cake before taking a step inside slamming the door once more.

"Okay I will be back tomorrow!" she laughed at the door. she shut the lid turning around to skip down the steps as she decided to try again tomorrow. More cake for her.

…..

For almost a week Rey life consisted of waking up, working on her sculptors and bugging the hell out of her neighbor. And she was having the time of her life annoying him to no end. God this must be how the Crazy Pug lady felt after getting on Rey all the time. Seeing that look of pure anger and wanting to strangle someone until they turned Blue. It was such a rush every time she went over there. He had yet to call the cops on her for coming almost every night with something sort of bribe. Tonight, she walked up to the door a suitcase at her side as she decided to try another approach at him. She rang the doorbell as she just waited swinging the suitcase at her side. She was pretty sure he was going to open the door.

Rey knew he couldn't hate her that bad, he still opened the door everytime she came over. If you really hated someone, like Rey did with her other neighbor, you wouldn't open the door for them. As Rey waited for the door to open she could feel the wave of anger coming from within the house that only made her smile. She saw his shadow at the door before he slowly opened it stepping into the door frame. His wonderfully handsome face held a frown as she could see the raging anger behind his eyes.

"Do you have anything else to do with your life beside trying to give me a fucking brain aneurysm?" he snapped at her.

"Nope I'm all yours but Before I asked that same question I have the last five nights I have a new one for you." She said with a wide smile. His shoulders slowly rose and fell as he lifted up both hands to press them up against his nose as he took in a deep breath.

" _What?"_ he asked with his teeth clenched together almost hissing his words at her.

"Are you a cop or work for the government in any way?" she asked. He dropped his hands slowly looking at her with another odd bewildered look.

"No?" he said with a slow shake of his head.

"Okay good," she said crutching down before her to balance on the balls of her feet as she set her suitcase down to unlatch it. "Because almost every time I come over here I can smell that lovely strong herb of cannabis, figured I'd ask that you're not a dirty cop or something, so I came to offer you something that no stoner can resist."

She flipped open the suitcase standing up to flip it around towards him.

"BOOM! Some of the most beautiful pipes in the word and one of a kind," Rey said with a wide smile holding the suitcase out before him as she dramatically waved a hand before the open case like she was showcasing a brand new car to someone. "You can have one if you want or all of them, hell I can make you the best gravity bong if you want me too! You are not going to find any pipes that hit as good as mine and be this beautiful anywhere else in the world! Plus I've figured out to make sure they don't break when you drop them."

The man mouth dropped open at the sight of Rey secret stash of pipe she had made over the years. They sat in their foam cut outs as Rey was actually saving these to give to Finn boyfriend Poe for Christmas but figured she could always make new ones another time.

'What do you say?" she smiled at him over the case as her brows jumped playfully. "How about being friends now?"

He slammed the door so hard it almost shattered the glass. Rey gave a pout as she glared at the door, she was for sure that maybe this would work. Hell she could still smell the weed coming from the house. she turned the suitcase around looking over the beautiful pipes as she picked one that would work in his larger hands. It was a deep black with a spiral of glitter and ren sparkles. It was as if you were looking at a galaxy spinning on the end of it. She shut her suitcase setting it down on the ground walking to the mail slot as she opened it shoved the glass piece in as far as she could as the bowl part as just to big to slide through the hole. She let the lid fall down to hold it up as she grabbed her suitcase walking away from the door.

Another failed attempt but she would be back the next day to bug him.

…..

Rey was busy leaning over a table with a torch going as she was trying to reheat a part of her sculpture. For the last two days she had not left her shop it seemed. Not even to bug her neighbor. She was so deep into her art work she would have to force herself to stop to get out of the heat and go take a cool bath. It was almost two in the morning as her doors sat open and cold air of fall was coming in against the heat of her furnaces. She finished molding the glass to what she wanted as she held onto the metal pole it was attached too as she laid it against some wet newspapers as she turned off her torch.

Holding the glass with her special gloves she picked up a hammer to knock the glass free of the hold on the metal pipe as she picked up the hot glass gently as she walked to her warmer to place it with the other pieces she was going to have to attach to another large sculpture tomorrow.

Walking to the other side of her shop she walked down the line of all seven colorful and beautiful pieces of art work sitting on wooden stands up against the wall. She would pause at one and look it over for anything she needed to fix before she had to get them onto a trailer in the next few days an down to New York for the gallery.

Rey was happy with her work as she pulled of her gloves tossing them to a table as she walked over to her furnaces as she decided it was time to turn them off for a while. The power company was loving Maz a little too much right now as it was. after properly turning the large ovens she walked over to where her music was lightly playing on the speakers as she shut down her computer snapping the lid shut as she walked to the door of her shop as she flipped off the lights.

She was too tired to clean up right now. grabbing the doors she began to roll one shut as she felt something wiz past her head. like a wave of dizziness as she shook her head a bit thinking she needed to get a drink of water as she reached up feeling her head layered with sweat wiping it away as she walked over to where her other door was to shut it.

She couldn't seem to shake the dizziness and she asked herself the last time she actually ate something. shutting the door and locking it she turned around walking almost a straight line towards her garden as she felt her legs getting weaker. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Just going to sit for a moment." Rey said as she came to a bench on the pathway as she felt her world spinning right out from under her legs as she laid down on the bench in the cold night time air loving the feeling of it against her skin. Rey stretched out her legs along the wide bench as she brought a hand to her forehead feeling like she was on fire.

"Shit I was in the heat for too long again." she hissed out opening her eyes to see the stars swirling above her. she closed her eyes knowing she needed to get inside and get into a cold shower and drink a shit ton of water to get over the heat exhaustion she was feeling.

"Get up," she whispered to herself, 'you need to cool off in the water."

Rey fought to get her body to move but it felt like weights were holding her down as she began to slip into slumber with was dangerous unless she had some water in her. Slowly the darkness settled in as she felt like something lifted her up from the bench as she began to float now through the air. something strong wrapped around her as she tried to open her eyes as she could hear what sounded like something or someone trying to talk to her as she couldn't seem to figure out the words. Soon she felt her body dropping onto something soft as she slipped farther into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going a bit darker with this fanfic in the coming chapters, but still trying to keep the humor. I wanted to portray Rey character a bit different from all the seriousness I've been seeing on this sight. Who doesn't love a crazy goofball?**

Chapter 3

It was the annoying sound of a birds chirping outside her window that woke her up. Slowly one eye opened to take in the oh so bright world of her bedroom as she wished for a second that the sun would just shut off. The sun light beamed through her open curtains that Rey was pretty sure she had not opened in almost a year. She liked falling asleep to darkness and waking up to it. Rey soon felt the world sidling as she realized her body was half hanging off the bed like almost every time she woke up as she barely shifted her body and gravity did the rest.

"shit shit shit!" she cursed as her right hand still on the bed grabbed at the sheet as it came right with her as Rey body hit the carpet ground As she let out a loud Oof! Her hip hitting the carpet as she head smacked the bottom open cubby of her nightstand rattling everything on it. As she laid on the ground as few of her POP! Figures that rocked at the hard hit fell right off begging her in the head rolling off to the ground around her.

Rey laid there for a moment as she tried to figure out when she came to bed. Slowly sitting up and rubbing the side of her head that hit the nightstand she looked to her large queen size bed with the fitted sheet and comforter rolling off the side with her falling body.

"What time did I come to bed?" she asked sitting on her floor wondering when the hell she got up here. A wide yawn escaped past her lips as she pressed the back of her hand to mouth as she tried to replay last night. She remembered leaving her shop…the bench…the sparkling stars as they laughed at her…then darkness. And did she fly at one point? As she sat on the floor her brain was slightly pulsating with a small headache as she was not fully awake yet. It always took Rey a good half hour to wake up and a big mug of black battery acid coffee to get her in a mood to deal with the world.

Lifting up her arms she stretched them high above her as she let out another yawn as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye as she saw her fluffy monster sitting on her bed.

"BB8 when did I come to bed?" she asked the cat who sat on the bed with a bored look. He looked away facing towards the open door as Rey slowly got to feet waddling to the bathroom for the call of nature. Yanking down her pants she sat on the toilet letting out a sigh with her eyes closed as she felt something watching her do her business. Opening her eyes she turned towards the door of the bathroom seeing a familiar orange and white cat sitting here in the middle of the doorway tail swishing back and forth as he just stared at her.

"Do you mind?" Rey asked the cat. BB8 did not move but continued to sit there and watch her with his large amber colored eyes. She had no idea why this cat did this. Just sit there and stare at her like she was doing the most disgusting thing in the world. At least she didn't shit in her flower pots like this asshole did. Both of them stared at each other for a long moment before BB8 just got up walking farther into the bathroom to sit in the middle of the room and just stare at her harder like he was upping the challenge.

"I think we have had this discussion before BB8." Rey said to the cat who just watched her. "I don't watch you do your business in my flower pots and you don't watch me. I thought we had a deal."

The cat did nothing but watched her closely as Rey rolled her eyes finishing up her morning business as she stepped to the sink as she began to wash her hands and brush her teeth. Standing at the sink she was busy brushing her teeth as she looked over her body in the mirror as she paused looking at her attire. Glancing down her body she was wearing her black tank top with a kitty wearing aviators and playing a 80 style piano keyboard and her worn down jean pants with holes in them. Hell she didn't even change when she crawled up here.

"When the hell did I go to bed?" she asked with mouth full of toothpaste as she glanced down to where BB8 was still watching her. "Did you see me come to bed last night?"

BB8 clearly bored with his human slave now stood up on all four paws and walked out of the room into the hallway of the upper level of the house. Rey began to brush her teeth once more as she tried her best to remember the night before everything went dark. She knew she was laying down on bench and somehow she willed her black out body to come upstairs. Rey began to feel her head hurt again as she tried to think of how she did it. not the first time she did something blacked out, but that mostly involved alcohol when that happened. She woke up in a person tree house once and had stolen all her old neighborhood garden gnomes and pink flamingos and had to no clue how she got up there with all of them.

After finishing cleaning up she took a quick shower as she shifted through her massive piles of clothes until she found a tank top and an oversized off the shoulder grey sweater and some black leggings. Slipping on her Unicorn faced slippers she headed downstairs to get some coffee in her as she came to kitchen another large yawn coming to her mouth as she loaded up her coffee maker as she heard a loud meow coming from behind her as she looked over her shoulder where BB8 was sitting next to his fancy glass bowls she had made for him a year ago.

"Oh shit your hungry? Sorry buddy." she said to the cat as she was quick to start her coffee maker as she walked over to a cupboard pulling out a can of cat food. Grabbing a spoon she walked over to where BB8 bowl was as he began to turn around in circles letting out a loud impatience meows that she wasn't feeding him fast enough. after loading up the bowl with his fancy feast she tossed the spoon into the sink and the can into the trash as she grabbed herself a coffee mug. BB8 hunched over his bowl eating his food as Rey smiled at him as she walked down the length of the counter as she picked up her phone seeing she had missed a few calls this morning.

One was send with a lovely death threat text messages at three in the morning. Rolling her eyes she pressed the call button placing the phone to her ear pulling the charger off as she walked to her fridge to get the creamer out. as the phone rang it was picked up after the third ring.

"What?" a groggy voice came on the other end sounding like they were on deaths door.

"Well you sound like shit." Rey laughed into the phone dumping her creamer into the mug.

"Oh, yeah, long night." The voice was strained like it was the most awful thing in the world for them to talk.

"You and Poe go out for a long night of drinking again?" Rey laughed.

"I officially hate tequila." Finn grumbled into the phone. Finnigan Marshall, one of Rey long time friends since they were in middle school, this man had been her co-piolet in almost all her adventures growing up and both of them had their own name plates over the two chairs that sat outside the principle office. Finn had helped Rey give Maz so many grey hairs it was stupid.

"You said that last time you drank it," Rey snickered grabbing the coffee pot to pour what was already brewed not wanting to wait for it to full up. "I think I remember you made me sworn a oath to keep you from drinking that again."

"That was four years ago when you actually came out with us." Finn groggy voice muttered into the phone. He sounded like he was going to literally Die at any moment.

"You know what makes a hangover better?" Rey said.

"Oh please don't sing the hangover song." Finn wined into the phone. 'I cant even handle the sound of my own voice."

Rey just snickered figuring Finn was suffering enough that he didn't have to listen to her crappy attempt to sing again.

"Where did you guys go?" she asked walking to the back door of her kitchen as she opened it walking out into her sun room grabbing a large empty juice container to fill it up to give her plants their daily dose of life. Setting her mug down on a table she walked back into her house to fill up the jug at the sink.

"Poe had to go to some stupid party for his company," Finn sighed into the phone, "I got bored waiting for him to get done with is client so I went to the bar and made some poor decisions."

"Oh Poe's super-secret company neither of you will tell me about?" Rey laughed. One thing about Poe Damion was that Rey was never really told on what he did for a living, she knew it had to do with travel as Poe would sometimes leave the country for a few days and return. Rey always suspected that Poe was a agent of the government but when she asked he just laughed saying he was an accountant for a large company called the Frist Order, Rey never liked to be lied too and tried to snoop around and found this company didn't exist. She would question Finn about it but he always seemed to derail her form the subject by waving something shinny in front of her face to distract her.

"Its not a super-secret company, just a accounting frim like I told you." Finn sighed out as his voice got distant as she could hear him talking to someone else. "No, its Rey-Bear. Go back to sleep you idiot."

"Send Poe my love and that I miss him." Rey said into the phone as she walked back into her sun room and began to dump the right amounts into the plants as Finn relayed the message to his long time boyfriend Poe.

"The he-devil grumbled his loves you too," Finn said in a weak voice before almost whispering, "When are you coming home?"

"Don't know, I will be passing Portland to head to New York for Rose grand opening." Rey said into the phone. "Maybe I will swing by and say hi."

"Oh shit I forgot that was this weekend." Finn hissed into the phone more at himself.

"Yeah your best friend will be in town so you better get all snazzy for me." Rey snickered dumping some water into another hanging pot.

"That might not be a good idea, Love." Finn said.

'Why not?" Rey asked brows coming together.

"Poe spotted one of Plutt goonies lurking around the old neighborhood the other day." Finn said as he let out a large yawn at the end of the sentence. "I sent an Email to Maz about it and she said to keep an eye out for that bastard."

"Well maybe we can meet somewhere else in town for breakfast." Rey said setting the jug down looking out of the glass windows at the wind blowing through the willow trees that hung over her yard as dark clouds seemed to be rolling in over her town. The coming weather seeming to fit the rolling mood that was racing into her.

"I'll let you know," Finn said, "Poe has to go to Japan for weekend for a meeting and I already told him I would go with him. I'm sorry love I totally forgot that you had that opening this weekend. It's been a crazy last few months for both of us."

"Oh its okay," Rey said trying not to show her sadness in her voice. "I understand, you been wanting to go to Japan for a while."

"Oh please don't do that to me." Finn said into the phone.

"Do what?" Rey said quickly.

"Your tone of voice," Finn said with a sad sigh, "You're Disappointed, please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Rey said with a forced laugh. "Just miss you, well I miss everyone. I just want to be around human beings that don't make me want to rip my ears off when they speak."

"What?" Finn voice became distant again as he must have turned to talk to Poe again. "You sure? Okay I'll ask her."

Rey waited as Finn turned back to her on the phone.

"How about this, Love." Finn said quickly. "Next weekend both Poe and I are free, how about we go up to his cabin near Moosehead Lake? Spend the weekend up there?"

Rey let out a heavy sigh as she crossed her free arm under her breast as she thought about it.

"Yeah sure, I think I can do that." Rey said her voice getting slightly happier. "I don't have anything else going on in my life. I'll meet you guys up there on Friday? I'll show you my mad new BBQ skills."

"I want to enjoy my weekend with you please," Finn laughed on the other end, "Not hanging over the damn toilet with food poisoning."

"NO COOKING!" Rey could hear Poe voice yelling in the background. "She is not allowed to even look at my god damn grill! I still have a something stuck in my gut from the last time she cooked for us."

"What? I'm getting better." Rey said picking up her coffee again to take a sip.

"When pigs fly." Finn snickered. 'Well love, I'm going to go and get a few more hours of sleep. We leave super early in the morning. I'll call you tonight?'

"Yeah, I should answer I just have a few more things to add to a sculpture and I'm done." Rey said before taking another drink of her coffee walking to the sunroom glass door as she swung it open walking out into the cold air of the storm that was mostly likely coming from the ocean.

"Send me pictures, love you Rey-bear." Finn said.

"Love you too," She said into the phone hanging up as she looked down at the screen at Finn name.

God she hated this, she hated that she was so far away from her friends, she hated the fact that she was in hiding. She hated the man that put her in this position. She was about to toss her phone out of anger as she let out a loud annoyed sigh walking towards one of her many patio tables sitting down as she set her mug down before her tossing her phone down.

Holding her mug of coffee between her fingers she slowly turned it by the handle watching the coffee sway back and forth. Her mind wondered off to darker times as she could almost hear that rat bastard laughing in the back of her head. a frown grew on her face as she wished to the stars that she could just stab him in heart with a fork.

This man Plutt had fucked her life up, and all because she told him no. If only she had the balls to run to Maz when he first came to her shop in Portland Maine she knew that Maz would have done everything in her power to take care of that Drug lord. Rey looked to her left arm as she grabbed her sleeve of her thick sweater rolling it up to look at the large scar of burnt skin that she would never be able to get rid of as she ran her fingers over it remembering the pain of that day.

A meow knocked her out of her dark thoughts as she looked up suddenly to see BB8 sitting on the table before her. he stared hard at her before letting out another loud meow as if telling her to knock it off on where her mind had went. Rey pulled her sleeve back down as she reached out to run her fingers over his head as he turned into it loving it when she scratched him behind the ear.

"Thanks Buddy," she said with a small smile. "You sure do know when to turn up at the best and worst time of my day."

He gave her another loud meow before standing on all four paws turning to walk towards the end of the table jumping off to walk down the stairs and into the empty garden. Rey knew that she needed to get her sculptures done and get them in the back of her truck and down to New York by tomorrow night.

She was still sad that Finn and Poe wouldn't be able to make it to the opening but she was happy to spend a weekend with them up at Poe cabin. Jumping up from the table she walked back into the house to top off her coffee as she made her way back to the shop.

Right as she was opening the large doors a familiar annoying voice called out to her.

"REY!" a snappy voice came up.

"Oh just what I need this morning." Rey hissed yanking the door open with one hand. on cue a head popped over the fence as Rey looked towards the old woman seeing her perfect curly grey hair on top of her old wrinkly head.

"Before you start getting on me I promise you this is the last day I am in my shop for a while," Rey said sipping her coffee shoving the other large metal door open.

"Who was your friend last night?' the woman asked. Rey finished shoving the door open as she looked up to the woman face that was barely peeking over the fence staring hard at her.

"What friend?" Rey asked her quickly.

"Last night, well this morning around four, I saw him leaving your house when I was taking some of my dogs for a early morning walk." She said quickly.

"Who? What?" Rey said looking to her house then back to the woman quickly. "I didn't have anyone at my house last night!"

"Oh don't lie to me, I saw him. He was a taller fella and I didn't get a good view at what he looked like. It was too dark," the woman said with a snicker, "He left your house and walked to a large SUV parked out on the street and drove off quickly."

"Your fucking seeing things," Rey snapped at her. "I didn't have anyone here at my house last night, I would remember if I had a man over!"

"Oh I saw a man leave your house early this morning," The woman said, "I was beginning that you would never bring a man home."

"I didn't bring a man home you old bat!" Rey snapped. "I was working on my damn art till like two or something in the morning and then passed out on the…"

Rey looked to where the large bench was sitting in her huge empty garden as she felt her brows come together as she tried to remember last night better. She had sat down on the bench, then as darkness was flowing in she could have sworn she heard someone talking to her and strong arms around her.

"Holy shit," Rey snapped out bringing a hand to her mouth as she looked to the old lady. "You sure you didn't get a better look at him? was he older have a fat belly or anything?"

"He wasn't fat that I could tell, but a very tall man, I couldn't tell if he had hair or not he was dressed in all black and like I said got into the SUV and drove off." the woman said.

Rey stood there feeling slightly panicked that someone had come into her back yard and moved her to into the house, but who? Who would have done that? Rey turned to look at the large house on the other side of her as she was pretty sure that her moody neighbor wouldn't have done it.

Right?

He hated her and wanted nothing to do with her. He had already told her that even if her house was burning down he wouldn't do a damn thing. So…there was no way that it could have been him. So who the hell was it that came to her rescue last night? Rey felt a pulsating pain behind her eyes as she pressed her finger and thumb of her free hand to the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm her panicking mind down. She knew that Plutt had no idea where she was, she was one hundred and ninety percent sure. The house she lived in was under another random person name and Rey knew that no one but old people lived in this town.

"So who was he?" The crazy annoying lady asked.

"A fucking alien okay?" Rey snapped at her not wanting to talk to her anymore. "I've been seeing an Alien overlord and we are planning world domination."

Rey turned quickly walking into her shop wanting to get away from the woman as she felt a ping of fear rush up her spine as she wanted to call Maz and make sure that Plutt was really gone. If the bastard found out where she lived she was fucked. But another thought passed her brain as she tilted her head at it.

IF he did know where she was and sent one of his goonies why didn't they just take her last night. That bastard had sworn revenge of the worst possible way on her which is why she was in hiding. Rey sipped on her coffee as she walked to her where her finished sculptures were as she began to think maybe it wasn't one of Plutt goonies and it shifted back to her moody neighbor. He did have a good view into her back yard, maybe he saw her pass out on the bench and came and took her inside to keep her from freezing to death last night.

Whoever it was made sure that she was safe last night as she looked out of her shop door thinking of going to talk to him. before she could stop herself she walked out of her shop and through her garden to a wooden gate on the side of her house as she walked across his lawn up to his door. Coming to the front door she was quick to ring the doorbell as she waited. A few minutes passed as she rang it again waiting.

The house sat silent as Rey figured that he must not have been home. Turning away from the door she walked across his large lawn back to her property to get her sculptures done. She was on a time crunch and needed to get the last one finished and boxed up and on it way to Rose.

…..

Nothing could be heard in the cement room beside some heavy breathing. A dim light hung over a figure that was strapped down to a chair as a dark bag was over his head. his arms and legs bound to the chair by tight knots as his chest rose and fell fast as slight whimpering came from under the bag. His head slightly dropped down as his hands gripped the end of the chair almost all white from the lack of blood.

Just then a loud clicking rang in the room as the man jumped in his seat his head turning back an forth under the bag as the old metal door to the cement room was pulled open. He couldn't see anything past the thick black bag as he heard the foot steps of whoever it was holding his captive in the room. he wailed out into the gag tied hard around his head holding a large cotton ball in his mouth.

He could hear the footsteps moving around him as he could tell there was more than one person in the room with him. he tried to fling the bag off his head but the drawstrings at the end was tied tight around his neck to keep it from coming off. he felt someone pull at the string yanking the bag off quickly as his eyes blinked rapidly at the sudden brightness of the light over him. His eyes trying to adjust to the light as he looked around him then towards someone standing before him hands in his pockets of his dark grey dress pants. He wore a perfectly pressed button up shirt and dark grey vest that matched his pants. Running down his chest and tucked into his vest was a blood red tie tied in a fancy knot under his collar.

His cold blue eyes staring hard at the man as his face held no emotion on them as his head was slightly tipped back looking down a upon this man with a slight disgust in his face towards him. his perfectly combed red hair sat on his head as he watched this man struggle in the chair wailing into his gag at him.

"So," the red head said taking a step towards the bound man before a cruel smile formed over his lips. "You have enough time to rethink about that past statement to us? Because if not we have other ways of getting you to talk."

The man screamed into his gag as the red head did nothing as something cold and sharp slipped down the man cheek causing him to jump forgetting that there was another person in the room as the rope gag was sliced away. The man head dropped forwards spitting out the cotton ball that was sucking up all the moisture in his mouth. He coughed and gaged a few time as he glared up at the man standing before him with a mocking smile on his lips clearly enjoying this man being in pain.

"Fuck you," the man hissed with a horsed voice, "I wont tell you son's of a bitches anything."

"Oh I don't think that's a wise decision on your part," the Red head snickered in a amused voice. "if I was in your position I would be spilling my guts about every little detail about where your pathetic little group you call a Mob is hiding what we want. I know for a fucking fact that you and your little friends high jacket that truck last Sunday and ran off with a very expensive painting that belongs to one of our best clients."

"I wont tell you anything!" the man yelled at him. "I'm not a snitch! I'm not afraid of you."

"Do you have any idea on who I am?" The red head in a bored manner at the bound man pulling his left hand out of his pocket to look at his watch as if counting the minutes.

"I don't care who you are! I wont tell you anything because I don't know anything about that damn art work that went missing!" the man yelled.

"Well either you are playing stupid or we need to introduce ourselves." The red head snickered before placing his left hand to his chest.

"The name is Hux," he said with a wide smile as the snarling loo on the mans face was suddenly whipped clean as instant fear rolled over his face.

"Hux?" The man whispered out his hands gripping the chair tighter. "As in with…"

"Yes that Hux with you know who." Hux snickered before waving a hand behind the bound man. "And this is my partner who has come to join this Dead Man's party for the evening. Seems when I said I had a hard talker we made a bet on seeing how long it would take for him to make you squeal like the little piglet you are."

At that the man in the chair slowly turned his head to the side to look over his shoulder to see who was behind him. Leaning up against the cement wall the tall dark haired man was wearing a leather jacket that sat open as he wore a love ridding v-neck shirt under it. he sported black jeans and all black converse shoes. He had his thumbs hooked on the rim of his jean pockets as a slow smile seemed to grow over his lips at the fear that began to race through the bound man eyes. His breathing became quicker. He knew who this man was. He had heard all the stories about him and this monster basically scared the crap out of the boogeyman. Just then a hand grabbed him at the back of the neck gripping his hair tight as he was forced to look back at the cold blue eyes of Hux standing over him now.

"So are you going to talk to me willingly or am I going to need ask my partner here to show you the fine arts of torture?" Hux hissed down at his face. "Where is the painting?"

"I-I-" the man stuttered as he got one last ounce of courage race through him as he spit right up into Hux face. Hux wasn't fazed by it turning his head away to lift his free arm to wipe away the spit the grip on the man hair tightening.

"OH and here I thought I was going to have a boring night." Hux laughed down at him before looking over to the man in the corner. "You want to start this dance?"

The man pushed off the wall take two long steps to suddenly be standing over the man in the chair as he gave him a wide smile. He lifted up one hand to reach into his leather jacket to pull out a blade as he ran a thumb over the sharp part slowly.

"Never thought you would ask." His deep voice came out of his smiling lips. "been needing to test out my new skinning knife for a while. I was going to use it on my neighbor's cat but I think you should do me the honors of being my first guinea pig." He wore a smile but his cold dark eyes said something else. Something much more evil and deadlier. The man in he chair began to jerk back and forth in one last effort to get free. Soon screaming began to echo out of the open door and down the long hallway that was dimly lit as the man pleads for mercy grew higher pitched and filled with pure pain.

….

Rey was busy stuffing and taping bubble wrap around her sculptures as she was getting them ready to go into the large crates. The only problem now was that these damn things were just to heavy for her now. she had moved one to a crate and almost ate shit dropping it. Rey let out an annoyed sigh as she rubbed the back of her neck tilting it back and forth feeling the knot growing on her shoulders.

She had forgotten how heavy glass could get as she stepped back from the first one she was wrapping that was sitting in its small wooden crate. She looked over to the other six other large glass pieces as she felt her face twist and she was inwardly kicking herself for making them so damn big.

She needed some extra muscles and someone to help her lower them into the crates and then help her load them onto her truck.

Her head turned towards the open doors of the shop as she felt a smile grow over her face suddenly knowing where she could get some muscles and enjoy watching them in motion as they lifted up the heavy glass.

And he got home last night.

Rey had watched his house for any lights on to go over and ask him if he was the one that had put her in the house and wanted to say thank-you. Even though she was a little peeved that the fucker did it, she understood why. Rey tossed her rolled of tape down as she walked out of her shop through her large garden towards the gate to go see if she could sweet talk Mr. Angry Pants into helping her out once more.

She walked up the wooden steps like she had done so many times before in the last week of driving him nuts as she came to a stop before his door reaching out to ring the doorbell. Placing her hands behind her back she swayed on her both of her feet waiting as she waited a long moment before reaching up to ring the door bell once more.

"What do you want?" a voice called out to her causing her to jump as she turned in the direction of it looking off the porch seeing her neighbor standing on his driveway. He was wearing black t-shirt and faded black jeans as he had a rag in his hands as he was cleaning something off them. Rey smiled at him as she skipped down the porch towards him to come to a stop at the railing over looking his wife driveway.

"Well howdy neighbor," she smiled at him. 'Where you been?"

"You honestly think I'm going to tell you?" he huffed at her. "If you're here to pitch that shitty idea of yours my answer is still the same"

She watched him turn away from the porch walking towards a door open on the side of his garage.

'No I came to pitch you another request!" she said quickly going down the porch to another set of steps to catch up with his long strides.

"Beat it Ferret." He said over his shoulder.

"But I need you right now! Like really really badly." she called to him as he came to a stop turning back towards her. A slight smile on his lips looking her up and down.

"Sorry Ferret, you're not my type. But thanks for considering me." He snickered.

"Okay first off," Rey said placing one hand on her hips glaring at him playfully waving a finger at him. "How ruuuuude, that is not how you talk to your best friend. But if You wanna play that game. I hope after you fall off that high horse your riding and you hit ever damn rock while rolling down your Mount Ego. You only got your looks going for you because any woman would clearly need to be an A-Class idiot to fall for that venom dipped charm of yours and that's if they survive the unhappy negative seventy degree aura you have orbiting around you."

"And Secondly," she said quickly before he could snap at her. "I don't want you like that Ewwww and I know that came out totally wrong on my part. But I want to exploit those thick muscles your packing around on your arms that look like they haven't had their work out today."

He stood there staring at her as he only let out a loud laugh as a wide smile came across his lips as he had a look on his face a pure amusement as he walked back towards her coming to a stop just maybe a foot away from her. Rey head tilted up to look at him as she actually puffed out her chest ready for anything this man had to attack back with holding her chin up high.

"Have you ever thought that maybe the reason you don't have any friends or that people avoid you like the plague is that you never shut the fuck up?" he asked her a smile still on his lips.

"Crossed my mind a few time," she said shrugging her shoulders waving a hand before him like it was old news. "But I'm entirely bonkers and over the bend most days so its kind of normal I scare people away. But I need you right now really bad because I am wimp."

She quickly lifted her hand to give his thick arm a good squeeze before he could stop her.

"Yes, those will do nicely." She said with a smile squeezing and poking his muscled arms. He looked to where she was poking him then back to the odd girl standing before him before he could only let out a small huff before stepping back from her to run a frustrated hand through his hair pushing it back as he stared at her.

"God why are you are so fucking annoying." He said a half smile on his lips shaking his head at her. 'What the fuck do I have to do to get you to leave me the hell alone?"

"Well you're smiling right now so that means your enjoying my company just a little bit." She said lifting her hand to hold her thumb and finger apart by like half and inch.

"That's it, I don't have time for this." he snapped as Rey was ready for anything but what she wasn't ready for was his quick movement as he dropped to one knee wrapping one of his arms around her legs to bring them tight together as Rey whole world shifted as she let up a yelp getting tossed over his shoulder like a pack of potatoes. Rey tried to push herself up gripping the back of his pants trying hard not to actually grab his ass as she wiggled as hard as she could to get free, finding this man was a hellava lot stronger then her.

"Put me down!" she tried to act serious but could only laugh. He crossed his large yard quickly as he came to where their property lines were as he bounced her quickly off his shoulder before Rey world spun again and she landed on her ass bouncing once on the grass.

"Ouchie!" Rey hissed at the stinging pain in her ass now. She looked up to see the man standing over her as his dark eyes glared at her. She had seen some nasty looks from him in the last week but this one was the most haunting and terrifying one she gotten yet.

"This is my last fucking warning," he snapped down at her. "You keep your fucking psycho ass on your property. No more bribes or trying to get me to be your friend, I tolerated for a while because it was amusing at first now all I want to do is knock that pretty little head of your clean round. Stay the fuck off my land and away from me. If you don't I promise you that no one will ever fucking find your body."

Rey stared up at him as she was rubbing her back as she gave a big pout up at him sticking her bottom lip out.

"You think I'm pretty?" she said. She thought she saw rage in his eyes before, but the gates of hell opened up behind his dark eyes as his fist closed at his side tight clearly fighting the urge to lunge at her and strangle her to death.

"Okay okay I'm sorry I will stay off your property and wont darken your doorway ever again!" she said scrambling to her feet holding her hands up. "All I wanted was some help with moving some large sculptures I made that I need to get down to New York for a gallery opening. I was an idiot and made them too heavy. You're the only muscles I know right now. But I'll figure it out myself I guess."

He didn't say anything as he turned walking away from where their front yards met as Rey had to bite her lips feeling the need to keep hounding him as she watched him walk across his yard in long strides as she let out a heavy sigh. Walking to her open gate she rubbed her ass knowing she was going to be feeling that pain in the morning.

Walking back into her shop she came to stand before her sculptures as she let out another heavy sigh wondering what she was going to do. Rubbing the back of her neck she decided it was all up to her as she finished stuffing the news paper and bubble wrap into the one that already had her glass work in it. sealing off the lid she grabbed her dolly as she was careful to shove it under the box and wheel it out of her shop and towards her long bed truck.

"I really wish I had Popeyes power with a few cans of spinach right now." she muttered to herself as she bent down grabbing the box as best as she could as she had to stretch her arms as far as she could to get a good grip as her chin came to rest on the edge of the box.

"And we lift with the legs." she said with a few deep breaths before she tried to lift the heavy Box up. Rey was indeed a weakling. She was able to lift the box up slightly as it was just to damn heavy. Why the hell did she have to make them this big? And how are earth was she going to pick up the reef one when it came to that. dropping the box back down Rey took a step back as she leaned up against her truck out of breath as she tried to think of another way to get this thing into her truck without killing the precious artwork inside.

She looked around her garden as she thought of a using a rope and throwing it over a tree and hoisting the damn things up over her truck. But she didn't have a tree limb to use. The only ones that would work were along her fence line and her garden was in the way of getting her truck over there.

"Well shit," she hissed out looking to the large wooden box. She then decided that she would make a ramp. That might work. But the problem she would still have to face was lifting the glass pieces into the crates. She didn't have a way to do that!

Rey sat down on the box placing her hands to her chin resting her elbows on her knees as she tried to think. Her fingers tapped on her cheeks as she started to hate the fact that she worked with such a delicate medium of art. She bet that guy Rose was all giddy about, Mylo whatever had a easy time with his stupid canvas's.

This was when she wished she had more actual friends that lived closer to her, she could have had a team of people help her and shit would be done. If she couldn't move her art work it looked like she was going to have to skip out on the gallery opening. Which she was not looking forwards to making that phone call. Even more so the day before it opened. She had to get them down to Rose tonight but she had no way of doing that and Maz had told her that no one should know where she was. If she called anyone it would be Finn and Poe, but she knew they were both on their way to Japan right now.

Standing up she walked back into her shops as she picked up her phone to call Rose. She hit the dial number as she placed the phone to her ear and waited. She walked over to where one of her large sculpture was and ran her finger over the smooth glass. Rose didn't answer as heard it going to voicemail.

"This is Rose Tico, please leave me a brief message and number and I will get back to you as quick as I can." Rose cheerful voice came onto the phone as she heard it peep to let her known when it was good to leave a message.

"Hey, its Rey, um, I don't know how to put this but I cant seem to pick up my glass work on my own, and I don't have any way of getting help because, well you know, I just can't. if I can figure out a way to get them loaded up in my truck tonight I promise to drive all night to get there but I will let you know. I'm sorry to do this to you the day before the gallery opening but I promise to make it up to you. Bye." Rey said as she pulled the phone away from her ear to hit the end button. Grumbling a few curse words to herself Rey looked back at the sculptures wondering why she was such a perfectionist when it came to them and why the hell she didn't stop herself from making them so damn heavy.

Just then there was a loud whistle echoed behind her making her jump almost out of her skin for how loud it was in the shop. Flipping around she found the last person she thought she would see standing at the open doors of her shop. His face held no emotion as she saw him lift up BB8 once more by the back of the neck holding it out towards her.

BB8 let out a meow legs dangling as she looked to where her evil neighbor stood eyes hard on her.

"I'm not letting this son of a bitch go until you take him." he snapped. "He seems to think my garage is a jungle gym and took a nice shit on one of my cars right in front of me."

Rey let out a heavy sigh as she walked towards him shoving her phone into her back pocket as she grabbed BB8 from his large hand to wrap her arms around him to keep him from getting lose again.

"Thanks, won't happen again." She muttered in a soft voice cradling her huge cat in her arms walking past her neighbor not looking him in the eye. She walked back towards her house her frown growing as she was fighting not to cry at the moment because all that hard work and she fucked herself over in the end. this was supposed to be her chance to get back out there in the world. She was well known for her glass work and ever since shit went south with Plutt she had gone underground. She missed showing her beautiful work to people. It was her way of expressing herself and a way to show people into how her crazy mind worked.

The sound of her truck hinges squeaking caught her attention as she came to a stop turning around to see her neighbor had set large crate down on the bed of her truck as he walked up along he side of it as he shoved the box all the way to the front of the truck bed.

"What are you doing?" she called over to him. he seemed to ignore her turning to walk back into her shop as she literally chucked BB8 airborne over her shoulder running back to her shop to make sure he wasn't going to do anything out of anger to her beautiful art work. Running into her shop she saw him walking towards one of her sculptures that was half wrapped up dropping a large crate next to it.

"What are you doing?" she asked him again.

"Kind of a shitty move to let your friend Rose down the day before the gallery opening isn't it?" he said looking over to her. "Get over here and fucking help me load these things up before I change my mind."

Rey mouth dropped open at that as she slowly walked into the shop towards where he stood near her glass work eyeing him closely.

"Are you okay?' she asked him cautiously.

"Either you pick this thing up with me or I leave." He snapped at her. Rey let up an inward squeal a smile plastering on her face as she walked over to the other side of her glass work as they both bent over at the same time grabbing under the glass work to pick it up at the same time to move it into the crate.

Forty minutes later her neighbor slammed the door to the truck bed shut all the crates loaded up as he was indeed Mr. Muscles and Boy did Rey enjoy watching them ripple across his arms as he picked the boxes up. Not a talker though. She tired to strike up a conversation but he said maybe two words, well more like demands, to her.

"Thank you." She said after he shut the tailgate. He sent her a glance before nodding his head almost reluctantly before turning to leave.

"You know you remind me of an avocado." Rey said out quickly leaning up against her truck as he came to a stop turning around to give her a odd look at her words. "All rough on the outside but nice and gooey on the inside."

"I am far from an avocado there Ferret." He said almost with a laugh shaking his head turning to walk through her garden to her open gate on the side of her house. "Count this as your one freebie of pity help from me."

"Want to stay for a beer?" she called out to him. "I have a some steaks we can grill up if you like!"

"I'm not cooking for you!" he yelled back to her not turning around. "fucking learn that shit yourself."

"Well can I at least get your name?" she yelled. "I don't want to keep call you Angry Chimp Ear man forever!"

He only sent her the nice middle finger as he walked through her open gate and disappearing as she snickered to herself.

"Yeah he's a good guy," she said with a wide smile to pull out her phone still staring at the gate. "I told you I would get you to come to my side sooner or later. Sucks I forgot to tell him thank you for rescuing me the night before." Looking to her phone she let out a whistle seeing she had almost thirty missed calls from Rose and kicked herself for having her phone on silent as she called back Rose running to her house to lock up and grab her suitcase. Once telling Rose she was on her way Rey pulled out of the back of her property locking the gate as she made her way down the long alleyway to get this show on the road.

Dark eyes watched from an upstairs window as Rey truck drove down the alleyway. Lifting up a glass of whiskey to take a quick sip he felt his back pocket buzzed as he pulled his phone out seeing it was a number he could not ignore.

"What the target?" he asked into the phone turning away from the window to walk down his dark hallway.

"Greg Simmons. Word is he will be attending that gallery opening. He's a big fan of that Glass artist whose work will be displayed there." A thick British accent came on the other end. "Make sure he breathes his last breath that night, Kylo.."

The phone line went dead as Kylo dropped his phone from his ear to shove it in his back pocket again and bringing the glass of whiskey to his lips once more downing the rest in one go as he walked deeper into the darkness of his house.

Looks like his peaceful weekend with out his crazy female neighbor was just botched.

 **...**

 **I wonder how rey gonna take seeing Kylo at the gallery. Should be fun. *insert evil laugh***


	4. Chapter 4

**as a few have asked. Yes. Kylo a super hot killer with some fancy moves. And I promise its only going to get better. And yes he will get nicer. Going to take our little Rey to shave off the layer of ice over this man.**

Chapter 4.

She didn't know how she got roped into this shit.

Rey was not big on crowds. Mostly they gave her a heart attack when she was stuck in the middle of a large group. More so when they were all up on her throwing questions left and right making her feel like she was on a endless merry-go-round and no matter where she turned she couldn't find a way to get off. One thing that Rey hated the most about coming to galleries was trying to explain her art work to someone. She got them to mostly shut up when she muttered out something crazy and hoped that explained to people that she was just a basket case.

Rey stood with a new glass of champagne in her hands as she was more interested in watching the bubbles slither up the inside of the glass then standing in the middle of this gallery listening to people spout out their opinions on what the artist was feeling when they painted their pictures. She stood next to her long time friend Rose wishing she had the ability to choke someone with her mind.

Some old fart, who was most likely rich, stood before a picture that another artist had done and was going over the details of what he would have done with the art work. Nothing pissed Rey off more when people saying the things they would change about the picture and not just enjoy it and the bravery it took for people to even put their art work out.

This old man, Fredrick or something like that, walked into the gallery and began to go to every picture with the little blonde hussy that could be the age of his granddaughter hanging off his arm and started to tell everyone in a loud and bold voice that he hated almost every picture and there wasn't a decent artist in the building.

Besides Kylo Ren, this man wouldn't shut up about how much he was in love with Kylo Ren painting and how all the artist here were shit compared to his work. Rey lips pressed together listening to this old man talk on and on about how he would only fill his house with the most exquisite pieces of art works.

She was pretty sure a lot of people in here didn't really give two shits about this man's opinion or how he lived.

Rey was going to leave but when she was making hasty exit this old bastard recognized her and made Rose drag her back to go over the details of her art work. He wanted to pick her brain and ask where and why she thought of making her sculptures, what techniques she used and how she got them to mold to her will.

Rey had no answer as she just stood there, lips pressed together wishing she had access to her furnaces to shove this bitching critic into it just to spare the other artist the painful taunting of him. But Rey couldn't kill him, this bastard was friends with her mother and if Rey killed one of mother best clients she could kiss her comic book collect good-bye. Rose pointed out that this man would drop big bucks down for both hers and Kylo art work, and all the checks here for going to a charity for rebuilding a new facility for homeless and orphaned kids.

Rey was between a rock and a hard place on holding her tongue for much longer around Gandalf's ugly cousin.

"Can I leave now?" Rey whispered down to Rose. Rose Tico who was only about five two had some extra help with her heels as she was wearing a flowing blue tunic with off silver pants. Her round cheeks were haloed by her flared out bangs as she had the rest of her hair pulled back into a beautiful French braid dropping down her back.

"Five more minutes please." Rose whispered back to her.

"You been saying that for the last two hours." Rey said as she took another swig of her bubbly drink.

"Please," Rose said up to her, "He has an eye on your coral piece"

"Just give it to him for all I care," Rey said with an angry huff, "If I have to listen to this bastard rip into another painting while the artist is within ear shot I am going to break one of Mylo Jen canvases over his head."

"Kylo Ren," Rose whispered back.

'That's what I said." Rey sighed out watching the old bastard and his hussy move to another picture on a wall. "Why the hell are you letting him talk this much shit on other artist? where the hell is Paige? She would shut this bastard up in a heartbeat."

"He is one of the biggest art collectors in New York," Rose said with her own angry sigh, "If he walks away and doesn't buy anything on my grand opening I can just shut my damn doors now."

"You want me to get Maz on video chat?" Rey asked Rose with a brow raised. "That woman's word is law in the art community and I'm pretty sure this man will shut the hell up if she told him too."

'Wont help." Rose hissed taking another large drink of her champagne. "If Maz was here maybe but this man rules New York art world when she not around."

"Maz is one of the biggest art dealer and collectors in the world. There isn't a fucking museums or gallery on this planet that wouldn't want to please her." Rey said as she looked around at all the art work, "And I'm pretty sure she would approve of the diversity of the artists here, she a fan of all art besides comics."

"Every penny here helps with going towards the charity." Rose said to Rey quickly.

"Well by the fucking time he's done taking a crack at destroying every artist self-esteem here no one is going to buy shit." Rey hissed.

"Criticism is the best and worst thing for an artist." a new voice chimed in as both Rey and Rose looked behind them to see Rose older sister Paige walk to stand next to Rey. She wore an off the shoulder blouse with flora print and high waist pants that flowed as she came to stop next to Rey. Her long black hair was pulled off to the side of her head in thick waves as she watched this man go to town dissecting another painting. This woman was down right beautiful with a capital B and Rey would kill for her curves. Paige w as s Maz right hand woman here in the states keeping tabs on all of Maz art galleries and helped transfer priceless art from one place to another.

Once Rey had seen Paige straight break a man hand and almost his neck who tired to steal a Picasso painting from one of Maz galleries. Rey had asked Paige if she was skilled in kung fu by the moves she pulled and Paige just laughed saying she went into epic Chinese rage to save the painting.

'This isn't criticism." Rey snapped at Paige waving an angry finger at the old bastard, "This man is going straight for the god damn gurgler on almost all the artist besides Mylo Jen and my shit."

"Kylo Ren." Paige corrected.

"That's what I said." Rey said not looking to her to take another drink. She watched this man stare at a painting for a moment before giving it a dismissive wave walking to another.

Oh someone was going to feel her wrath here soon.

How dare someone come to a gallery and do this? She was even more mad that Rose and Paige were not stopping this so-called King of art here. IF Maz was here she knew that Maz would beat the living shit out of this man for his bitter and harsh words, there was line that you never crossed when critiquing art work and this man leaped over it not five minutes of stepping into the damn gallery.

She knew that Maz could be a bitch when she was evaluating ones art. But she never made someone feel like they needed to tie a noose when they got home. Maz always made sure to point out the individuality of one's art. That's what made art ART god damn it. Maz weakness for any art was diversity, she loved to see something new and different. It took a lot to wow Maz and she would definitely love almost all the odd and beautiful art work.

"I think someone needs to teach this butthead what the meaning of Art is again." Rey snapped finishing her drink. "in fact find me a whole dictionary. I'm gonna shove it where it doesn't shine."

"Nothing much you can do, Rey." Paige said shaking her head. "if we insult him and he leaves, word will spread fast and we wont be open long and no artist will want to display their art work here."

Rey bit her bottom lip watching this man walk down the walls full of art work finally having enough of this shit.

"Is there any more of Mylo art that he hasn't seen yet?" Rey asked.

"its Kylo and there is one towards the back." Paige said pointing off to the back if the gallery. "it was a last minute swap he wanted to do. It's pretty different from the rest of the collection but still beautiful. I guess he wanted someone coming here tonight to see it."

"perfect." Rey said quickly turning to walk away from the Tico sisters. "I cant handle anymore of this."

"What are planning on doing?" Rose called out to her over the many voices that filled the gallery. Rey just smiled back to the women and made her way down the long string of art work. She had decided to look over this Kylo art work earlier and saw this guy was indeed up there with the masters. His painting looked like they were plucked off the walls of a museum in Italy. He had the old renaissance and Romanticism feel to it with a modern twist.

She was able to grab a new glass of bubbles as she scanned over the other artist as she came to the back of the gallery where she found a large six foot by 4 foot canvas before her on the wall. Looking to the name plate Rey would have walked right past this picture seeing Paige was right. If she wasn't looking for his name plate she would have walked right past it. This painted was definitely different from his darker work she had seen.

The painting was a Silhouette of a woman head. You couldn't see really tell who this woman was as only the outline of her face such as forehead, nose lips and chin were seen with a thick red outline of her face as the red paint was so thick it was dripping down the canvas almost like blood. Her hair was a whole other story. It was pulled back into a bun with a large galaxy circling within it. Small white and red specks to make up the millions of stars. The strands of her hair looked like comets zipping towards the bun part.

It was by far her favorite painting he had done.

What also stood out with this picture was the cutest little yellow and orange kitty paw prints walking right across the canvas. She looked to the name plate again and saw this painting was titled 'Brain aneurism'

That was an odd name for a painting even for her.

She stood there for a long moment just staring at the picture wonder who inspired him to paint this. Most of her sculptures came to mind after a trippy dream or some odd thought flowed through her brain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone come to stand next to her to observe the art with her. She didn't look to him as she kept sipping on her drink thinking of where she would place something like this in her house. she knew if she called Maz and said she wanted to buy art work that didn't end with Marvel or DC she would be all for it.

"I'm always amazed at people's gifts of painting." A voice came up next to her as she glanced over to a taller man wearing a dark grey business suit. He was a older gentleman who had a small beard that was a sandy brown with some grey's running through it.

"I know right?" Rey snickered taking a sip of her drink. "I always wished I could paint but I don't have the patience for that. Most of the time when I paint it looks like a monkey on shrooms did it."

"But you have the patience for sculpting glass into something spectacular." The man said looking to her with a weak smile. "That is a talent not many have."

Rey eyed this man as he switched his glass to his left hand as he held out his right towards her.

"Names Grey Simmons. I'm a huge admire to your work." He said. Rey looked to his hand before slowly reaching out with her free hand to give it a slight shake.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile pulling her hand back fast not liking the feel of his clammy and sweat smeared hand and had to fight not to wipe off her finger tips right in front of him.

"How long have you been working with glass?" he asked her.

"Um I started when I was about fifteen," she said turning back to the painting on the wall. "All I was doing was fixing a broken glass pendent that was my mothers and from then on I just fell in love with it."

"I wish I had the skills to make the things you make." He said with a sigh, "I have a few of your pieces in my office and at home."

"Well I'm flattered you love them so much." She said with a short laugh. "Which ones were they?"

"The Blue Jays." He said.

Rey felt every hair on her skin stand up suddenly as her body went rigid at those words. Her hand wrapped tighter around her glass as she slowly turned to look at this Greg. That was definitely the last damn thing she was expecting to hear out of his mouth. Fucking hell. She thought Maz took care of getting rid of all of those. Greg was staring hard at her as he continued to talk to her clearly ignoring the sudden panic on her face.

'You know," he said stepping closer to her. "I was hoping you would have been smarter about the situation you were in all those years ago."

"How the hell do you know about the Blue Jays?" she whispered to him. "I thought they were all destroyed?"

"Well because I was one of the silent clients who invested millions into Plutt little project." Grey hissed at her. "And thanks to you I lost one of my biggest incomes and lost out on millions. You should have kept that fat mouth of yours shut all those years ago and done your job like you were ordered too."

Rey suddenly felt a lump form in her throat as she wished to god that Paige or Rose was near her. In a short story, the bastard Named Plutt had cornered her almost six years ago and began to make her mold glass pieces that she called Blue Jays, his cleaver way of hiding the drugs that he smuggled almost all over the world. The Blue Jay sculpture was a simple yet elegant way she twisted the glass and dubbed them Blue Jays because of the colors. It was such a beautiful mixture of deep blue's and some slivers of white and black. Plutt had made her make changed to it to make it hallow so he could pack about Kilo of cocaine into it and sold it to buyers and shipped them all over the world. and all you had to do to get to the drugs was break off the tip of it.

Rey had finally had enough of it when she fought back one night and the bastard had burned her with a red hot pole on her arm for refusing to make any more. She finally got the nerves to tell Maz one night what one of the biggest drug lords in the east coast was making her do. Soon Plutt closer nit world was ripped apart from the inside out and before Plutt could be arrested he vanished like a fart in the wind as Rey went into Hiding at Maz request fearing the bastard would come after her for the millions she lost him.

"What do you want from me?" she snapped at him.

"Oh I want nothing from you," he said with a deep chuckle. "I am only here to give you something that Plutt thought you might want back."

She watched as Grey reached into his suit jacket to pull out a small envelope and held it out towards her. Rey stared at it for a long moment as she was mentally kicking herself from coming here tonight. She knew that something like this was going to happen. She fucking knew it! She should have been home right now watching a marathon of the Hobbit movies like she planned.

"Whatever it is, I don't want it." she snapped at him. "That bastard can rot where ever the hell he is and hope to god that the police get to him before my Mom does."

"Plutt not afraid of your mother, no matter who she is and what she can do." Greg hissed at her holding the envelope out towards him. "Take this so I can leave, you are not the only one in the fucking hot seat at the moment."

"I don't want it." Rey hissed between her teeth.

"You dug yourself into this grave," he snapped back. "You think you can run and hide and it will go away? You have made enemies with the worst possible people in the underworld and your mommy cant save you. You wont be able to hid forever, and I've come to give you fair warning that you wont be leaving on your own tonight."

"Get the hell away from me." she snapped her breathing becoming quicker fighting back a scream that was bubbling in her throat.

"Fucking take it!" Greg hissed thrusting the envelope towards her. Rey felt herself trying hard not to shake, she wanted to run. She knew that if this man was here for Plutt there were others here as well. Before she could open her mouth to tell the man to fucking take a hike another man's hand reached over her shoulder snagging the envelope from Greg hand quickly. Greg harsh eyes went from Rey face to snap behind her as Rey saw all the blood drain from his face in a second as he took a quick step back away from Rey.

Rey didn't want to turn around. She felt her chest grow tight and her anxiety take off like a bloody rocket. But by sheer morbid curiosity she wanted to see who was behind her making this Man shit a brick. Turning around slowly she looked over her shoulder as her fear was suddenly replaced with sheer shock.

Standing behind her was someone she had not expected to see in a million years. He wore a nice button up black shirt that was stretched across his wide shoulders. He had a off black vest with grey pinstripes running down the front as his pants were a solid color matching the vest. On his chest was a deep blood red tie with beautiful black silk paisley running across it. Rey thought this man was handsome before but he looked down right gorgeous now all dressed up. His curly hair haloed his face and sat on his shoulder as he loomed behind Rey but his dark eyes were locked onto the man behind Rey. His lips held a mocking smile but the look in his eyes made all the other times he threatened her look like a joke. Rey was happy she wasn't on the receiving end of that look.

"Good evening Gregory." his deep voice came out as he took one step with his long legs to stand next Rey staring hard at the man behind her. Rey felt her mouth drop open as her neighbor was standing so close to her his was almost touching her.

"Kylo?" Greg whispered out in a frightened voice as if not believing that this man was here. Rey inwardly gasped at that name whipping her head back and forth between the two men not believing what Greg had called him. Kylo? like Kylo Ren? Big fancy artist Kylo Ren? Her mind began to short circuit as she stared hard at this man standing next to her not able to process this new little fact.

"I was hoping to see you tonight Greg." Kylo said with a dark chuckle as Rey looked to where Greg was as white as a ghost. She could see his body was shaking ever so slightly as he could not pull his eyes off of Kylo. Fuck he was downright terrified to see this man next to her.

"What-what are you doing here?" Greg hissed out.

"If you haven't noticed my art work is on the wall." Kylo said nodding to a painting behind Rey. "So why shouldn't I be here?" She saw Greg force a swallow before slowly lifting up his glass to take a quick drink as if he was trying to clear out the lump in throat.

"You never come to the galleries that show your art work." Greg said out quickly. "I thought you refused too."

"I have a job here in the City, it kind of required me to come tonight." Kylo smiled at him as Rey watched the man before her basically almost faint as he took another step back away from her and Kylo. Kylo lifted up the white envelope looking at it with a bored look before holding it back out towards Greg who jumped at the quick movement of Kylo.

"I suggest you take this, and you leave. She clearly doesn't want it." Kylo said to him a coy smile playing on his lips. "Not nice to come to someone opening night and threaten them with their life, now is it?"

"You have no idea what will happen to me if I don't give it to her." Greg hissed shaking his head quickly.

"Fine then." Kylo said with a laugh as he stepped before Rey suddenly looming before the shorter man holding the envelope towards him still. "When she leaves my side tonight you can try give her this again. But I'm pretty sure she will refuse it once again."

Rey leaned past Kylo to watch as Greg slowly reached out to take the envelope as Kylo said something quick in what sounded like French.

"Quelqu'un veut te parler près du bureau. Vous partez sans dire bonjour, je vous promets que j'aimerai chaque seconde de vous tuer." Kylo voice came out low. Rey saw Greg head whip towards the rest of the gallery they were standing in the back of as his eyes bounced around to all the faces.

"Is it who I think it is?" Greg asked Kylo quickly.

"Go and find out. Because I suggest you get the hell out of my sight." Kylo hissed. Greg almost crumbled up the envelope as he looked to where Rey was peaking around Kylo not sure what to make of this situation as he turned quickly with a large frown on his face shoving past the people in the gallery.

Kylo head followed the retreating man as he turned back around to face Rey and was not ready for the incoming attack as she lifted up a hand and jabbed her finger right between his brows like a viper strike.

"Son of a-" he hissed out taking a step back to rub his forehead as he glared down at Rey who lifted her hands to place on both side of her cheeks.

"On my giddy aunt, How the hell did you get here?" she asked in pure shock.

"I drove?" he said in a tone like it was the most ridiculous question ever.

"You're not supposed to be here!" she said in horsed whisper.

"Am I not allowed to come to a gallery where my art is being showed?" he asked with a slight snicker still rubbing his sore forehead. Rey made an inwards gasp of horror at the mention of his art work as it reregistered in her brain on what his name was once again.

"Fucking hell you're Kylo Ren?" she whispered out taking a step back away from him.

"Last time I checked my driver's license that what it said." he said with a chuckled at the look on her face. he dropped his hand to cross his arms as he stood next to her as Rey could see his muscles rippling underneath his shirt. But now wasn't the time to admire how gorgeous this man looked!

Rey mouth dropped to china as she was suddenly frozen in pure shock. You know that annoying ringing you get when you dialed the wrong number on the phone and it blasted in your ear from the receiver? Yeah she could only hear that as her brain shut off. Rey blinked a few time to try reboot her brain and relearn simple English words as she slowly lifted up her hand to point at him as Kylo smile only grew on his lips seeing her unable to even comprehend what was happening.

"I'm thinking I should have told you my name sooner if it rendered you speechless." He let out a deep snicker shaking his head at her. "Might have worked in my favor in the last few weeks."

Suddenly something else clicked in her brain. Fucking hell they were neighbors which meant that someone knew where she lived. Rey eyes suddenly dashed around the gallery as she looked for anyone from Plutt old crew but even with that Greg fella coming to threaten her she began to wonder if any other rich people here came to settle a score with her.

Rey took a step closer to Kylo as she kept looking around the gallery at all the faces as she reached out grabbing his sleeve as she stepped almost up against him as she jerked her head up to him as Kylo smile fell quickly his brows coming together seeing the pure fear in her eyes.

"Who knows that we are neighbors?" she whispered up to him.

"Other then your cat," he said in a low voice, "no one. I don't exactly want people knowing where I live."

"Are you sure you haven't told anyone?" she said quickly stepping before him as people walked past them looking at the art work on the wall near them.

"Why would you be so concerned about me telling someone?" he asked her. "You in hiding or something?"

"Yes, I picked the last place someone would come looking for me." she said softly. "Why else would I live in a town that's filled with nothing put old people?"

"Who are you hiding from?" he asked her with a slight tilt of his head, "by the look on your face when Simmons was talking to you I'm betting it had something to do with that envelope you refused to take."

Rey let out a frustrated sigh as she lifted up a hand to run it through her hair as she fought to calm down her nerves. She was happy that he didn't tell anyone that they were neighbors but she was beginning to worry now that if someone ask him on how they knew each other he might slip up. She wasn't really on his good side as she began to worry that maybe this man would be approached by Plutt's goonies and he might take up an offer of money to give up any little detail about where she lived.

That's what they did to Poe and Finn, who of course refused to tell them, that's why no one knew where she lived. Rey brought her hand to her lips as she fought the sick feeling of knowing her location had been compromised. She looked up to see Kylo was still looking at her waiting for her answer his question with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'll make a deal with you." She said up to him slowly.

"What kind of deal can you offer me." Kylo huffed out.

"If anyone comes to you tonight and offers you any kind of money for my location I can double it to keep you quiet," she said quickly stepping closer to him. "Count this as our last time of talking like you want, you wont ever see me again or see my cat lurking around you or your house. Just stay away from me and don't tell anyone that we are neighbors."

Rey turned to leave as strong hand shot out grabbing her arm to whip her right back around as she almost flew right into Kylo chest at the sudden spin as her hand shot out to go against his chest to keep herself from flying into him. her eyes jerked up to his face seeing Kylo head looming over hers.

"Let me get this straight." he sneered down to her. "For the last week I've done everything to keep you and your damn cat away from me, and now that the minute I basically rescue you and your scared of someone finding out that we are neighbors you want nothing to do with me?"

She went to open her mouth as her eyes traveled past him to the painting in the wall as a flag waved quickly in her head. She suddenly recognizes who the person was on the painting. She leaned past Kylo more to look at his painting seeing the cute little paw print running across it as she realized just which demonic fur ball did that. The galaxy in her hair reminding her of the glass pipe she had given him.

That son of a bitch Rey thought as she looked back to Kylo forcing a smile.

"Bingo." She said quickly patting his chest playfully. "And whoever it is that is watching my every move right now is seeing this interaction and they are going to come after you and make you tell them every damn detail about me so let me go please."

"Ferret, no one is going to come near me for more reasons than you know." Kylo laughed out shaking his head as his hand tightened on her arm. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Please Kylo." she said up to him with pleading eyes. "I need to leave."

"Who are you hiding from?" Kylo asked her again his dark eyes boring holes into hers. she swallowed and felt somewhat compelled to tell him.

"Kylo my boy!" a voice bellowed out in pure joy as Both of them turned to the side as Rey saw the old man that had a hard on for Kylo art work walking up to them with a wide smile under his beard. "I didn't no expect to see you here!"

Rey used this as her chance to pull her arm out of Kylo hold who let go slowly as she turned walking towards the wall as the old man and his little group of people Swarmed Kylo. Rey ripped the painting off the wall before anyone could stop her tucking it under her arm as she weaved through the crowds of people to take her chance to escape and go home as she made it half way through the galley before she turned to look behind her.

Even through all the people moving before her she could see Kylo tall form in the back of the gallery as his head was turned towards her his dark eyes locked onto her. She pointed to the painting under her arm mouthing MINE before Rey was quick to turn walking out of the gallery not bothering to say good-bye to either Paige or Rose as she pulled her phone out looking to the screen pulling up a map of New York to figure out her best escape route to keep Plutt's goonies from following her.

One this she was good at was disappearing when she needed too.

After figuring out her best escape route she swiped her phone quickly to dial Maz number to let her know that Plutt had sent her a little letter that she refused to take and that she needed to transfer Paige some money for a painting she stole.

….

It was well after midnight as Kylo walked down a alleyway not far from the gallery as he came to where a SUV sat in the darkness. its engine was running but the headlights were off. He had his black peacoat on his gloved hands in his pockets as he came to a stop not far from the SUV. With a quick nod the door flew open from both the diver and passenger side as two men got out. Both of the men walked to the back of the SUV as the back passenger door flew open as someone stepped out slamming he door shut.

"So how much did you make tonight?" hux asked walking towards Kylo pulling on his leather gloves as the men opened the back and the muffled screams came from the back.

Kylo only shrugged his shoulders.

"oh don't be modest." Hux snickered stopped before Kylo.

"A few million." Kylo said eyes going towards the SUV as the men dragged a man with a bag over his head towards them. They were in a secluded part of New Jersey where no one would hear or see anything. Dragging the struggling man before Kylo and Hux they forced him to his kneel as one reached up yanking the bag off to reveal a a familiar face to Kylo.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." hux huffed. Reaching into his jacket to grab something as he pulled it out holding it towards Kylo.

"Not a penny us coming to me. But I guess I can share with the kiddies." Kylo said grabbing the metal silencer from Hux hand as he looked at it turning it in his hand before glancing back to Hux "new model?"

"Damion says it's his best model yet." Hux said glancing down to the panic man screaming out in his gag at Kylo.

Kylo ignored him flipping open his peacoat to reach in pulling out his crafted stainless steal 9mm gun. He placed the silencer to the barrel slowly screwing it in.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to talk to your girlfriend." Kylo said glancing towards Hux with a mocking half smile. "I saw you lurking in the shadows watching her for a moment."

"There are very few things in this world that terrify me." Hux said to Kylo shoving his hands into his jacket pocket. "and after what happened last spring there is no force in heaven or hell that will get me to go before that woman again. Not until I know she wont fillet my nuts in my sleep."

Kylo barked out a laugh shaking his head as he hit the button on his gun to release the magazine to check the bullets before shoving it back in walking towards the man kneeling as he placed the gun to the crying man forehead. Hux stood off to the side watching with a mocking smile as Kylo was about to pull the trigger to just kill the man when something crossed his mind. He was quick to toss his jacket open pulling out his knife as he dropped his gun driving the knife against the man cheek and gag to cut it away slicing his cheek up in the process.

Kylo crouched down to the man eye level smiling at him.

"hello Gregory." Kylo said to him. Greg shook before Kylo as the men both held his shoulders to keep him from running.

"please." Grey cried out. "let me talk to him. I can square as way my debt!"

"Believe me Simmons. He doesn't want to listen to a pity story." Hux laughed behind Kylo. "I already took every penny to your name anyways."

"I can get the rest of the money!" Greg yelled at Hux. "I had the all of the money I oued and I lost it all too-"

Before Greg could finish Kylo pressed his knife up against Greg forcing him to turn with his blade or get his skin sliced again as Kylo drew Greg attention back to him.

"You would already be dead the moment Hux got a hold of you but I asked him to hold off for a moment because I have a few questions for you." Kylo said in a bored tone.

"what?" Greg whispered out licking his dry lips to try and talk normally but finding it hard with a blade pressed up against his frantically pulse under his skin.

"It has to do with the little lady you threatened tonight." Kylo said to him.

"What about that bitch? She sucking your dick or something?" Greg snapped as he hissed out in pain at Kylo pressing the blade harder to break skin. "okay! Okay! What do you want to know?"

"What did she do to get her on your shit list?" Kylo asked with a tilt of his head his dark eye staring hard into Greg frightened ones.

"She the reason why I lost all my money!" greg snapped out. "So if he wants his money tell him to kill her! She already a dead woman anyways for what she did!"

"why?" Kylo asked.

"you remember Plutt?!" Greg hissed out. "she was the one to shut that bastard down! I invested my money with him and when she squealed on how he was swindling his drugs to everyone everything went to shit. But he took off with all of our money before other investors and myself could get it back! So if He wants his money back she the one to have it!"

"That little glass blower is fucking untouchable." Hux laughed out walking to stand behind Kylo smiling down at Greg. "he won't even dare to think of harming a hair on her head with out feeling the wrath of her mother."

"So you know where to find Plutt?" Kylo asked Greg his smile turning more sinister. "I've been working my way through his little pets but keep reaching a dead end."

"No...no I don't." Greg said quickly.

"Come on don't lie to me. He wanted you to deliver that letter tonight. Tell me where he is." Kylo stood up to loom over the man holding his hand out towards one of the men who pulled out the envelope towards Kylo. Kylo placed his gun back into his holster under his arm as he ripped the envelope open with his knife to pull out the paper to read it. Seeing it was only a date and time.

"December 5th 12 am at the warehouse?" he said reading it. Hux walked up to snag the paper from Kylo hand.

"Where is this warehouse?" Hux snapped at Greg. He only shook his head quickly.

"I don't know!" he cried. "That envelope showed up on my front door the other day with a note to me saying to give it to her and she would know where it was! She was his puppet for years making all of those glass pieces for him!"

"What glass pieces?" Hux snapped.

"The Blue Jays!" Greg said. "He made her make thousands of them for his smuggling! That's how he transferred his drugs all over the place! Then the bitch went and squealed to her mommy dearest and that Old bat shut everything down!"

"You mean we did." Kylo hissed at Greg throwing a mocking finger between himself and Hux. "The First order was the one to go in and clean out that son of a bitch's hierarchy before he skipped town. More people than just that little ladies Mom that wants him dead."

Kylo looked to the envelope to see that something else was within it as he tipped it over his hands as a necklace fell out. He held the envelope to Hux know the man was going to comb it for any prints for anyone new to track down. Kylo picked the necklace up by the chain as he looked at it as he pulled his phone to turn on the light to look at what was at the end of it. A small glass charm was at the end as Kylo could see that there was a grain of rice floating in the middle of it. He held it closer to his face as he tried to see what was written on it but knew he would need a magnified glass for the small print.

"Who did this belong too?" Kylo asked looking down to Greg.

"I don't know!" Greg hissed out trying to jerk himself out of the two men hold. "I was a silent partner I this! I had nothing to do with the hands-on shit! I just forked out the funding money and Plutt and his little bitches did all the work on getting the supplies for that girl to make her glass pieces."

Kylo looked back to the necklace then handing it to Hux before pulling his gun out and aimed it at Greg head pulling the trigger before the man could let up a scream. His head snapped back at the force of the bullet slicing through his skull and brain splattering blood all over behind him. Kylo removed the silencer quickly tossing it to one of the men holding the now dead man as they dropped him to the dirty alleyway. Another man pulled out a roll of plastic from a bag under his arm as they began to wrap the body up to dispose of it.

Kylo turned to where Hux was trying to read the small writing in the grain of rice.

"so what's the plan now?" Hux asked folding the paper up to shove back into the envelope and dropped the necklace back in.

"Simmons is a another dead end." Kylo growled out placing his gun back into its holster under his jacket. "if Plutt went through that much effort to send that girl a letter he must be back in the states. Or coming back soon."

"How much do you know of Kanata daughter?" Hux asked as both men turned to walk down the alleyway.

"Other then a fucking headache not much." Kylo hissed out.

"By the interaction at the gallery it seem like you two have met before." Hux said pulling his phone out of his jacket swiping it on.

"A few time. I didn't realize she was Kanata daughter until tonight." Kylo said as Hux placed his phone to his ear dialing a number. He waited a few moment when someone picked up on the other end.

"I was able to find Simmons off shore account with his phone and transfer what money he had to one of your Alias accounts. We also found out that he was an investor into our old friend Plutt and approached Kanata daughter tonight with information on a meeting point next month. problem is that only the girl knows where this warehouse is so we how would you like us to approach her on it?" Hux said quickly into the phone. He came to a stop listening to the person in the other end for a moment nodding his head slowly.

"I understand sir." His said glancing towards Kylo standing nog far from him. "yes, I will relay the message to him."

Hux was quick to hang up tossing his phone back into his pocket.

"He wants you to find the girl and get close to her." Hux said. "he wants it done under the radar so that Kanata wont smell you snooping around. Plutt a toughie subject for her. But if this girl is the key to finding that bastard get all the information that you can on him. He said that Kanata been protecting her long enough."

Kylo let out a angry sigh not hiding his annoyance with what he was being told to do as he turned walking towards the street just outside of the alleyway.

"I will locate her phone number so I can-"

"no need." Kylo said quickly turning over his shoulder to Hux. "I know where to find her. Just run that letter and necklace for any DNA and get it back to me. Clearly that was bait to get her to come that night. I'm pretty sure I'm going to need it to get something out of her."

Kylo turned into the street walking down it leaving Hux behind as a black car pulled up before Hux on the street as he didn't hesitate to jump in letting Kylo go on his way to find the girl who held the key to finding the man that Fucked over not just their clients but the leader of their organization.

…..

Rey didn't leave her house for almost two weeks. She made sure all her doors were locked and her windows shut. She made sure that BB8 had no way of escaping either so that she didn't have to run into her neighbor.

Rey sat in her sun room sipping on a cup a tea as she watched the snow fall outside the glass walls. She let out a deep sigh feeling as cold on the inside as the outside world was. She watched as BB8 was sitting next to the glass window watching the snow fall his head tuning from side to side as his paw would shoot to the glass as if going to attack the falling flake only to forget there was a force field called glass keeping him locked in. This cat was driving her nuts meowing and annoying the crap out of her to be let out. This morning she woke up with him sitting on her head singing a awful tune of his people.

But if she did let him out, she knew he would head straight to the man she wanted nothing to do with.

Rey looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen was seeing the Painting she had stolen sitting up against the counter. A mocking smile on her lips. The bastard wasn't going to get it back. She didn't go making a damn glass sculpture of his sexy ass there was no reason for him to be putting a painting of her on a wall for everyone to see. She couldn't believe he called it brain aneurysm. That was just plain mean.

Rey looked out the glass windows seeing his dark house through the heavy falling snow. She had made sure that when she left to go to the store it was in the dead of the night and she had been living off bowls of noodles and some take out as she wished to the stars that she could have a decent meal for once.

Rey would have gone up to the cabin with Finn and Poe but she had received a message from Finn not two days before she was going to leave that something came up for work for both of them and they couldn't make it.

Was Rey surprised about getting ditched again? No she wasn't.

It was a common thing now and days with Finn and Poe. Poe did his 'accounting' for this first order and Finn was a busy little boy being a doctor. Finn was one of the best surgeons on the east coast so he was always on call it seemed.

Rey finished off her tea as she stood up walking back into her kitchen. Walking over to her counter she picked up her tea kettle dumping some more tea into her mug as she about jumped out of her skin as a loud chime of her door bell rang though the house. Setting her kettle down she walked towards the doorway of the kitchen looking through her living room to where the front door was.

She could make out the dark shadow as she wondered if she ignored the door long enough the person would just leave. The door bell rang again as she saw the dark shadow move again as someone pounded on the door. Rey bite her bottom lit as she made her way across the living room. Grabbing a metal bat sitting against the wall she picked it up placing it behind her as she came to the stain glass still not able to make out who it was as she began unlock the four dead bolts leaving the chain on as she opened the door slowly to peek around the corner of it.

Kylo talk form stood on her porch as he was wearing a black leather jacket with a scarf around his neck and a black sweater. He sported black Jean's and thick leather boots. his eyes locked onto hers as she stared hard at him.

"What?" she asked him. Her tone coming out meaner then she intended.

"pssht. Well hello to you too." He laughed.

"unless your giving out free beer go away." She snapped.

"unbreakable my ass." Kylo said holding up his hand to show the pipe she had given him was broken in half.

"What the hell did you do to it?" she said looking at the broken glass in his hands before shooting her eyes back to him.

"knocked it off my counter." He said. Rey brows came together as she slammed the door shut on his face before unhooking the chain to throw the door open. She swung the bat from behind her back to set it against the wooden door frame stepping out to grab the pipe from his hands.

"Planning on beating the crap out of me or something?" Kylo snickered nodding to the metal bat.

"No just had it just in case.." Rey said holding the glass between her finger catching herself before she slipped up. "I always have it when I answer the door. Never know who will come knocking."

She looked over the glass pieces as she could see the black resins on the inside as she could tell this pipe was well used in since she gave it to him.

"Did you fucking stomp on it after you dropped it?" she asked studying the broke glass. "I've dropped all of these from ten feet into concrete and they didn't break than."

"like I said I knocked it off the counter and it must have hit the ground just right to break." Kylo said. Rey looked up at Kylo brows coming together.

"what do you want me to do?" she asked him not sure why he came to her door.

"well either fix it or give me another." He said shoving his cold hands into his pocket as a cold breeze flew through the porch. She looked to the pipe and then back to him biting her bottom lips.

"What happened to leaving me alone. I've think I've done a pretty good job on staying away from you." She said.

"You're the one who claimed they were unbreakable." Kylo laughed nodding to the pipe. "kind a shitty move to give someone a pipe like that and it break on them after that statement."

Rey lips pressed together as she looked to the pipes again sad that it did break as she turned them over looking at the surface of it.

"must have had a weak spot in the glass." She said as she looked out past Kylo into the thick wall of snow falling as she saw no suspicious vehicle lurking around as Kylo glanced over his shoulder to see what she was looking for.

"I haven't told anyone we are neighbors." He said turning back to her. "so if your thinking someone followed me home. Believe me. I'm not the best person to stock."

Rey looked up into Kylo dark eyes as she did sort of believed him but she decided to test him before letting him into her house out of the freezing cold.

"you ever heard of The Blue Jay?" she asked him.

"the bird?" he asked brow shooting up at her question. She could read his face to see he was confused on that question.

"never mind come in. I'll get you a new pipe so you can leave before this blizzard gets worse." she said with a sigh turning around to walk deeper into her house leaving the door open for him. She missed the sly smile playing in Kylo lips as he stepped in shutting the door behind him.

Ten minutes later Rey was tossing clothes out of her closet as she found one of the many suitcases full of pipes she had made over the years. She knew she had a similar one somewhere within one of these suitcases as she pulled one out setting it on the ground as she opened it to look at the dozen or so pipes she had made. Shutting the suitcase she picked it up walking away from closet through her living room to the kitchen where Kylo had made himself at home as she came to the kitchen walking to where Kylo was sitting at the kitchen counter.

"never thought this would happen." She said setting the suitcase down on the counter.

"what's that?" Kylo asked.

"you stepping foot into my house again to asking for a new pipe." She snickered unstrapping the locks on the case to open it up to turn it around to face it towards the Man. "pick your favorite."

"who says I was in your house before?" kylo said reaching for one of the pipes.

"crazy Pug lady next door said she saw you leaving my house the night I passed out." Rey said reaching for her mug of tea taking a drink to see it was too cold for her before she walked to the sink to dump it out. "thank you for that by the way, kind of proves you have a heart beating in your chest not to let me freeze to death."

"no idea what your talking about but I guess your welcome?" kylo laughed out looking over the beautiful glass work before setting it back in its foam hold to pick up another one.

"at least you didn't violate me." Rey said walking back to the island to pick up the kettle sending a sideways smile. "or did you?"

"I've told you before Ferret," he said looking up to her from the pipe in his hands eyes scanning over her body. "you're not my type."

"let me guess you like them tall, legs for days, jumbo fake tatas and a brain the size of a walnut?" she turned to walk back to the sink to dump out the cold tea.

"Far from that." He said with a laugh shaking his head. "I like a sane woman that doesn't make me want to strangle them after the first two words out of their mouth."

"Why do I get the feeling that comment is directed mostly towards me?" she said refilling the kettle with water. "I'm a very intelligent woman thank you very much."

"maybe in another universe." Kylo said going through all the pipes before picking the one he liked the most. Rey walked to the stove setting the kettle down to turn on the gas as the flame came to life under it.

"so why was the guy threatening you that night?" Kylo suddenly asked. Rey jerked her head around to look to Kylo leaning one elbow against the counter hand resting on the palm on his hand staring at her.

"Nothing important." She said turning to walk to a cupboard opening it up to find something to eat. "you picked a pipe right? So take it and get out please."

"I find it kind of interesting that a man like that would come into a art gallery and threatened one of the artist there with her life." He said. "has to be something important enough to have the balls to do that."

"I told you Kylo." She said grabbing a cup of noodles to walk to the sink pulling the plastic lid back to fill it with water. "it's got nothing to do with you. Let just say it's my fucked up past this still haunting me. No matter…"

"no matter how far you run from it?" Kylo finished for her. Ray looked to Kylo who head was turned following her through the kitchen.

"just leave Kylo." She said to him shutting off the water to walk around the island to the microwave to nuke her noodles. "this is something you don't want to be apart of."

Rey tossed her bowl of noodles into to microwave as she hit the button watching it turn. She gave Kylo her back hoping he would get the hint to leave. She could hear him let out a heavy sigh as he stood up from the stool grabbing the pipe to walk towards the doorway of the kitchen as Rey saw him coming to a stop near the doorway looking down at something. She turned her head to him seeing him staring at none other then her garbage can.

"how many of those gut rotting noodles bowls have you eaten?" he asked looking back to her with a slight disgust on his face.

"I cant cook to save my life." She said with a laugh before pointing to the microwave. "this is the only thing I cant burn."

Kylo looked to the trash again before turning around to walk to her fridge opening it to see it was bare. He shut it walking to the cupboards to yank them open to look inside seeing nothing but a few can veggies and a shit ton of cups of noodles.

"what the hell are you doing?" Rey laughed at him.

"fucking hell you have nothing edible in this whole house!" he said turning towards her after stopping at the last cupboard. "how the hell are you still alive?"

"I have an iron gut." Rey snickered patting her stomach before walking to a drawer opening it to pull out the two take out menus she had. "plus I've memorized both menus. If you go to the Chinese restaurant anytime soon I suggest the orange chicken."

Kylo just stared at her not believing this woman had been eating nothing but crap. He shut the cupboard walking towards her once more.

"grab your jacket." He told her.

"why?" she laughed at him.

"we are going to go get you something else besides cups of noodles to eat." He said.

Rey looked out the window seeing the snow was still falling heavy as she looked back to Kylo like he was crazy.

"if you haven't noticed there is a damn blizzard outside." She said throwing a thumb at the window above the sink. "you couldn't pay me to go outside right now."

"What if I promise to cook something for you?" he asked with a smug smile and a tilt of his head.

"You lie." She said with a glare.

"Ever had chicken cordon bleu?" he asked her. Rey mouth opened as she watched him walk closer to her. "grilled veggies and roasted red potatoes with butter garlic sauce? I learned a recipe from Italy a few years back from a little old lady."

Rey felt her mouth watering as she stared hard at him. Her stomach decided to put it's two cents in and grumbled like a dying whale at the promise of something so delicious sounding. She didn't know what to make of this man before her. For weeks she had harassed him and how after she basically did what he wanted he was standing in her kitchen offing to buy her food. What happened to the vile and mean Kylo she knew?

"Did you switch spots with your evil twin?" she asked him.

"I'm an only child." He laughed. "you got five minutes to decide if you want me to cook for you or not. If your not outside when I pull my car up don't expect me to offer cooking for you ever again."

"what's your game boy?" she asked him no sure she believed him.

"I'm not that heartless remember?" he smiled at her walking past her to walk out of her kitchen towards her front door. She followed him into the living room as he walked out of her door and into the heavy falling snow. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not but her stomach reminded her that there was indeed real food out there. Her microwave dinged but Rey didn't waist her chance at something good to eat as she ran up her stairs to change and get into something warmer.

If someone was offering to cook her food she wasn't going to turn it down

...

 **Kylo wont be able to play our little Rey for long. She a smart cookie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you for the reviews! I promise there is going to be goodie actions between Rey and Kylo soon. Our little Rey going to get thrown back into the thick of the storm here in next few chapters. But this time she going in with a secret weapon.**

 **...**

"put them back."

"but it's on sale!"

"You don't need twelve fucking snickers!"

"well its seem like you need a snickers."

Kylo glared down at Rey who arms were full of candies as she was waving one in his face.

"I've seen the commercial." She laughed. "eat a snickers! Might help with your anger problems."

"I don't have a anger problem." Kylo snapped pointing down the candy isle. "but my patience for you is running really thin."

"But you said you would buy me anything I wanted!" Rey said sticking out her bottom lip. "and chocolate is a woman best friend."

"No, what you are holding is a fast track to having diabetes." Kylo grabbed her shoulder flipping her around to force her back down the isle to put the candy back. Rey let out an annoyed groan walking back dragging her feet like a toddler before she turned back to him with a pout.

"what about just two? Its buy one get one free!" she said trying to make the biggest puppy eyes she could.

"Put them back." Kylo said leaning against the shopping cart. "were are getting you fucking healthy food. Not to add onto the hoard of shit you have at home. I'm not wasting my money on candy bars."

"have you ever eaten a damn snickers?" she asked him walking backwards down the isle. "only a monster who's never had one would turn it down."

"I hate sweets." He said shoving the cart forwards as Rey made and inwards gasp of horror as Kylo body disappeared past the metal isle holding the food.

"I knew you weren't human!" she yelled. She shoved the candy bars back into their spot. In her hurry to leave she forgot her purse and her own money. Other wise she would be buying them. She was quick to skip out of the isle to find Kylo standing before the fresh sea food and cut meat section talking to the clerk behind it. She came to stand next to him as Kylo pointed to the different foods in the glass case as Rey watched him point to some crab legs and some pieces of fish.

"You ever eaten clams?" she asked him staring at the bag of clams as the clerk was wrapping up the food in brown paper

"A few time." He said.

"I've never had clams." She said as she lifted up a hand to tap her finger against her lip thinking. "or have I? What was those weird things Maz fed me when I was ten?"

"I'm not a mid reader so I cant help you." Kylo snickered reaching out with his long arms to grab what the clerk set on the top.

"If I remember right they looked like mini lobsters." Rey said pointing to the lobster tails.

Kylo just let out a huffed laugh shaking his head dropping the brown wrapped food into the cart.

"You mean crawdads?" he asked her.

"Yes! those things." She said turning to him with a wide smile. "I knew they started with a C."

"Those are no where near clams." He chuckled.

"Well they are a fish." She said in a matter of fact voice crossing her arms.

"Clams are mollusks and lobsters are crustacean." Kylo said down to her. "big difference there, Ferret."

"But they all live in the ocean right?" she laughed.

"No they can live in fresh water too." Kylo said with a sideways smile before turning to the clerk. "Give me a bag of those clams."

"You think we will get one with a pearl?" she asked him.

"I highly doubt it." He said trying not to roll his eyes

"I wonder what the chances are at that." She said pulling out her phone to Google it. Kylo watched her quickly type on her phone her eyes scanning the screen as she began to read details on getting a pearl from a clam. Kylo grabbed the bag of clams tossing it into the cart as he turned walked away from the food counter as he turned back to see Rey eyes glued to her screen not even noticing that he had left her. He turned and kept walking figuring she would notice he was gone sooner or later.

Rey was busy reading about clams when she went to open up another google paige as she suddenly saw a news flash on the recommended pages as she saw a familiar name on the screen. Clicking on it she saw the man, Greg Simmons was just fished out of the ocean by the Coast Guard that morning. She felt her mouth drop open as she read the detail about this man. She saw that Autopsy was going to be preformed on him but the local cops were saying foul play with a large bullet wound in the middle of his skull. His body had been badly decomposed as they estimated his death was two weeks being that the last time anyone saw him was on the night of the gallery opening. Rey head shot up to tell Kylo as she found he was gone. She did a quick 360 around her and began to walk past the isle to find him as she came to the produce area finding in in the middle of it looking at potatoes. She ran up to him holding up her phone to tell him the news she just read.

"clams are rare to make pearl's." he said in a annoyed voice picking up some fresh red potatoes. "already knew that. And they can survive in both fresh and salt water like I said before."

Rey pressed her lips together shoving her phone back into her pocket figuring bringing up that man would only make him question more about why she was in hiding. And she was not completely ready to tell this man her full story.

"You're a meanie." She said to him.

"Let see what you called me so far in the twenty minutes we been in this damn store." He said holding he free hand out to start counting the name. "you have called me a vile asswipe for not letting you buy a cake mix, a chimp eared bastard with the pudding, a booger brain for the on-sale Halloween candy and a monster for the snickers."

Rey slowly drew her hands behind her back kicking a foot behind her other one as he listed off the things had called him.

"Now who is the meanie?" he smiled down at her dramatically tossing another potato into the clear bag.

"I say it all with love?" she said with a wide cheesy smile.

"I pity the man that you date." Kylo snickered shaking his head as he tied the bag up tossing it into the cart.

"That's not me it's my stomach talking. Its had control over me since it's been promised food." She said shrugging her shoulder playfully. "I have no filter and I apologize for all of that and what is to come until I get food in my belly."

"You are nuts." He laughed shoving the cart across the way to where the fresh green veggies were.

"All the best people are crazy." She said to him. "I bet your off your rocker some days."

"I'm far from crazy." Kylo laughed looking at her over his shoulder. "unlike you. I could smell crazy coming off you the first day you knocked on my door."

"Your art tells me different." Rey smiled to him. "I can see you got a bit of a nut job inside your head as well."

"Oh really?" he said grabbing some fresh asparagus and yanking a plastic bag off the roll. "for all the years I've been painting I think you're the first to call me crazy for it."

"Well all of your art was super dark." She said coming to lean up against the cart to push it as she watched Kylo toss the veggie into it walking farther down to grab a few more things. She pushed the cart down the long wall of food. "and most of it ending with someone dying in it. You have a secret harbor to kill someone?"

"Nope." Kylo said grabbing a few bell peppers.

"You sure?" she asked him with a slight tilt of her head.

"So by the style of my paintings you think I am crazy and secretly wish to kill people?" Kylo laughed at her dropping the bell peppers into a new bag.

"We all have some dark little demons in us." She said pushing the cart past him. "and by what I saw in your paintings your having a hard time gathering up yours."

"I've got control of my demons." Kylo said tossing the bag of bell peppers into the cart grabbing it to loom over her. "you done trying to decode my art?"

"Never." She smiled up to him. "you're a weird little man I must figure out. Also it's kinda freaky to see someone like you buying groceries. You're so out of place here.."

"I'm not weird." He laughed at her rolling his eyes to grab the cart to push it farther down the wall of veggies.

"Yes you are." She said walking behind him hands in her pocket for a moment.

"Nope." He said popping the P at the end as he reached for some more odd veggies.

"So How is it that you hated my guts and basically wanted to shove me into a suitcase and send my ass to Timbuktu one day and then turn around breaking my pipe to just come and talk to me?" she asked him. Kylo paused reaching for a veggie turning to look down at the woman smiling wide at him.

"You may know how to paint there, Mr. Ren." She said to him. "but I know glass. I saw how you broke it. You didn't need to do that to come and talk to me. I told you I would make you like me sooner or later."

She walked past him a smug smile on her lips.

"One point to Rey, Zippo for Kylo." She giggled out grabbing the cart to push it away.

"I told you it fell off the counter." Kylo called out to her.

"Sure and earth is flat." She laughed back to him. "I think I'm going to cash in that point for some fudge sickles."

…

Two hours later and after Kylo had to practically drag Rey out of the ice cream isle they both stumbled through her front door.

"Jesus its freezing." Rey hissed as she reached up with her hands to knock off the snow that piled up on her shoulders from the walk from her driveway to the front door. Kylo whipped his feet off on the rug before walking from the foyer to through the living room to where the kitchen was with about ten bags in each hand. Show off his was a champ and a gentleman for taking most of the load from Rey.

Rey had only three bags and a case of beer she begged him to get for her instead of the ice cream. She dropped them to the floor as she pulled off her jacket walking to a closet near her door to hang up her jacket. Grabbing the case of beer and bags she walked towards the living room as a familiar ball of fur came zipping down the stairs running past her into the kitchen. Rey was quick to snag her purse off the couch as she swung it at her side as she stepped into the kitchen to see Kylo was shrugging off his jacket tossing it to a far counter as he came to where all the bags were piled up on her island and began to dig through them for what he needed to cook.

Rey set the three bags down with the others as she went to the fridge unloading the beer into it so they would stay cool until they ate. She turned walking down the island settled into a stool to watch him go to work. She tossed her bag up onto the counter reaching in until she found her wallet opening it up.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked pulling a few large Jacksons out.

"Don't worry about it." Kylo said setting the food all over the counter.

"No, I am going to worry about it." Rey said waving the money. "I don't like owing anyone."

"I'm eating as well, this isn't all for you." He said rolling his sleeves up smiling to her.

"Are you making a Vegas style buffet tonight?" she asked looking over all the food.

"No, the chicken tonight." He said picking up the Brown paper wrapped chicken to unroll it. "thinking pasta tomorrow with shrimp and maybe you try out clams."

"Cooking for me two nights in a row?" she said to him with a bit of shock on her face. "Okay mister alien when is the real Kylo due back?"

"No, I'm teaching you to cook." He said to her. At that Rey began to laugh at him like he told the funniest joke in the world. Kylo stood there staring at her like she was crazy waiting for her to finish laughing as he crossed his arms giving her a stern look.

"Oh shit, you're serious." She said to him after her giggling fit calmed down giving in a concerned look now. "you do realize that if I cook you will die of food poisoning, right?"

"Not if I'm watching ever damn thing you do. Grab a plate for the chicken." He said walking around the island to the sink to wash his hands. He made Rey wash her hands as she put on her deadpool apron and was soon standing at the counter next to him holding a piece of raw chicken between her fingers, face twisted in disgust at the look and feeling of it.

"This is almost as disgusting as raw meat." She said holding the slimy chicken breast.

"Put it on the cutting board." Kylo snickered standing next to her chopping up some veggies. Rey just let it go as it dropped to a sloppy mess to the large wooden cutting board.

"Now what?" she asked looking at him. Kylo yanked out a new knife from the cutting board holding it out to her.

"Cut it in half but not all the way through. We need to flatten it to roll up the ham and cheese in it." He said as Rey took the knife from his hands as she began to poke at the chicken with the end of it. Kylo paused his chopping to watch her slowly prob the chicken with the tip of the blade as if she was waiting for it to come back to life or something.

"It's already dead so it's not going to bite you." Kylo said as he was quick to dice up his veggies. Rey reached out with her other hand to hold the chicken softly as she tried to figure out what Kylo wanted. Kylo paused his cutting again as he saw Rey was having a helluva hard time figuring out what to do. He dropped his knife taking a step over to stand behind her as he reached out grabbing her hand holding the knife and reached out to grab the chicken breast properly.

Rey about jumped out of her skin at the feeling of Kylo pressed up against her back as her body went as still as a statue. She became aware of just what was standing behind her. It had been a long time since she had slept with a man and her body seemed to come alive reminding her of that.

"just watch what I do. It's pretty simple." His deep voice came out next to her ear. She bit her bottom lips as she felt Kylo large hands wrapped around hers holding the knife tighten as it sent something almost like prickly shock waves up her arm as he guided her to cut the chicken. Once that one was cut he picked it up tossing it to the plate as Rey could feel his muscles moved against her back. Her mind agreed that if Kylo taught her how to cook standing like this she would gladly learn everything he had to offer.

Kylo picked up another chicken breast and held her hand with the knife still as he grabbed her other hand to place it on top of the other one like he had showed her.

"Simple." He said behind her before letting go of her hands as he didn't move still standing behind her as Rey fought to keep her hormones in check as she slowly sliced into the chicken like he showed her.

"Not to deep into it." He said in a low tone.. The words may have came out innocence but Rey brains was already in the gutters. Rey about stabbed herself at those words as she slowly turned her head toward him.

"I got this. So shoo." She said. Kylo just smiled at her and he lifted up his hand that once held her knife pressing them to her forehead.

"Are you getting sick?" he asked. "your face is super flushed."

"I'm fine." She snapped quickly turning back to the chicken to finish cutting them. She felt her cheeks growing hotter as her mind was surfacing very naughty thoughts that was turning on her body for some weird ass reason. And it involved Kylo standing naked in her kitchen wearing only her Deadpool apron. OH BAD REY! Kylo still stood behind her watching her finish cutting the chicken as she set the knife down.

"Now what?" she asked. Kylo walked to where his cutting board was picking up a wooden mallet to hand it to her.

"Now you tenderize the chicken." He said. Rey took the mallet as she looked to it then to the chicken. Rey grabbed one of the cut chicken as Kylo told her to lay it flat out and smack it with the mallet. Soon the sounds of quick hammering filled the kitchen as Kylo was leaning up against the counter one arm crossed his chest his other arm resting on it has he had a hand over his mouth fighting not to smile or laugh as he watched Rey Mutilate the poor chicken.

She was relentless as she beat the crap out of the chicken get it well past tender. Soon the chicken was completely flat against the cutting board as Rey lifted up the mallet turning towards Kylo with a big smile on her face.

"How that's?" she asked with a proud gleaming smile as it fell quickly as Kylo slowly turned away from her hand still over his mouth as his shoulders shook violently. Rey suddenly realizing that he was laughing at her.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked quickly looking down at the chicken then back to him.

"well," Kylo said in a stained voice as he tried to clear his throat but failed on wiping the smile from face as he dropped his hand from his mouth turned back to reached out and grab what was left of the poor chicken as he picked it up and it fell apart quickly. "I said tenderize it. Not beat the living shit out of it."

Kylo finished his sentence laughing as he dropping the chicken remains to the cutting board. He was laughing so hard he had to turn his face away from her shoulders shaking once more as his deep laugh was coming from his chest. Rey face turned even brighter red in embarrassment realizing she had fucked up so bad that it even made this heartless bastard laugh at her.

"I promise I know how to tenderize a chicken!" she said quickly grabbing another to toss on the cutting board and began to beat it as well.

"Calm your shit!" Kylo was quick to jump behind her to grab her arms stopping her in a mid frantic swing at the chicken "You going to fucking ruin all the poultry!"

"No! I can do it!" she said trying to get her hand free with the mallet. Kylo suddenly pulled some fancy move and proved to be stronger then her as her arms were yanked behind her twisting them backwards but not painfully as he pulled her back away from the island.

"Let me go!" Rey snapped out as Kylo dragged her sideways and Rey had no choice but to follow as he lead her around the island to the sink.

"Wash off your hands and sit and don't touch anything else." He said letting her arms go slowly. "by the pace you are going we are either going to lose all the chicken or wont eat until midnight."

He was quick to pluck the mallet out of her restrained hand before letting her go completely walking back to around the island to finish making dinner. Rey didn't complain as she washed her hands and settled down across the way at the island and watched Kylo quickly move with all the food. She watched him tenderize the chicken rolling up some ham and cheese into them before dropped them into some fancy crumbs and set them on the baking tray she never realized she had.

He was quick to toss them in the oven as he went to work on cooking the veggies. She sat there just watching this man work his magic making food for her.

"Where did you learn to cook?" she asked him as BB8 decided to jump up on the counter as Rey grabbed him holding him in her lap and out of striking distance with the man with a knife that gave her cat a dirty look.

"I've been living on my own for a while, I don't have the stomach for anything that you cook in the microwave, so I taught myself." He said pick up the cutting board to walk over to the stove using the knife to quickly scrap the veggies into the pan. "pretty easy once you get the hang of it."

"I tried a cooking class once." Rey said petting BB8 head. "I was kicked out after I blew up a oven and they gave me a paper saying I couldn't come within fifty yards of the building."

"I'm not surprised at all with that." Kylo said as he began to toss the veggies in the pan to cook them adding butter and herbs. She watched him scoop in some garlic and adjusted the stove to the right temperature as he turned back to the island grabbing some red potatoes and grabbed another knife and began to dice them up.

Rey sat there watching Kylo prep the potatoes as she couldn't help but watch his muscles moving on his arms. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered just how fit this man was underneath all that clothing. She had felt his muscles on his upper arms as she began to undress him within her mind. Imagining the muscles on his shoulder and chest. She even wondered if this man had a six Pack. Her eyes traveled to where his hips were as she began to think even dirtier thoughts at just how big of a package this man might be packing between his legs. She did noticed his feet were on the larger size and by the way this man was built he had to have something very nice down under.

Rey looked away from him trying not to slap herself. She needed to get laid or something soon. She couldn't even remember the last time she slept with someone and her body was telling her she was way over due. She pressed her legs together tight on the chair as she was almost ashamed at herself for what she was thinking about her moody neighbor that was standing not far from her.

She glanced back to him as he turned walking back to the stove to mixed the veggies. He came back to the island to look up at the pots and pans hanging above it as he reached out for the one he wanted as Rey caught his lower stomach showing as he sweater rode up showcasing a very nice deep V on his lower stomach that lead down to the area Rey was fantasizing about. She hoped to God that Kylo didn't noticed where her eyes were locked onto as she looked away quickly again biting her bottom lips again squeezing BB8 until he got pissed and wiggled out of her arms to leap down to the ground.

Kylo did notice though. And he could see the red burning on her cheeks as he only smirked turning away from the woman to finish cooking for her. There was an awkward silence between them as Rey for once didn't know what to say. She had a stranger in her house cooking for her as she fought to think of a million different things to ask him or start a conversation, but nothing came to mind.

"Sooooo." She said twiddling her thumbs in her lap. "You got a girlfriend?"

FUCK REY! Her mind yelled out.

Kylo paused stirring the potatoes to look over his shoulder at her.

"I mean just a random thought," she began to ramble. "I don't want to have some crazy lady showing up over here to claw my eyes out when she sees your fancy military hummer sitting in my driveway. I may not know how to cook with a frying pan but I've used one in self-defense before. I just want to be prepared."

"No, I don't have one." he said turning back to the stove. "I don't have time for one."

"Why is that? You seem like the kind of guy that has to keep them from crawling all over you." Rey asked placing her elbows on the counter resting her chin in the palms of her hands. "You always super busy with painting for something?"

"You could say that." Kylo said shrugging his shoulders as he turned off the stove to move both pans to the back burners to cool off while the chicken still cooked. He walked over to the fridge opening it up to pull out two beers. He set them on the counter as he reached into his pocket to pull out a pocket knife and with a quick flick of his wrist it snapped open as he placed one to a lid and before Rey could tell him there was a bottle opener in a drawer next to him he popped off the lids like a pro. He slid one beer across the island towards her as she caught it quickly. Her mouth was hanging open watching him lift the beer to his lips to take a quick swig. He finished his drink looking over to her seeing her mouth still hanging open as she looked to the beer bottle then to him.

"What?" he laughed a small smile on his lips.

"That was a fancy move there." she said as she picked up the beer to take a sip of it.

"I learned how to do that without slicing my fingers off in Mexico." Kylo said with a snicker. "Apparently bottle openers didn't exist in that part of the country."

"When did you go to Mexico?" Rey asked him.

"A while ago." Kylo said quickly.

"Oh come on you have to give me more then that!" Rey said waving her hand for him to continue. "What were you doing down there?"

Kylo stared at her for a long moment before leaning up against the counter holding his beer in his hand.

"I was down there hunting a man who stole fifty million dollar from me." Kylo said in a matter of fact voice. "I had him hanging by his feet in a run down warehouse in the middle of Mexico City as I skinned him alive starting at his junk up to his ankles until he told me where he stashed my money in Mexico. I had to go to this little hut in the middle of the fucking jungle and made friends with a monkey that you sort of reminds me of, took out about twenty men with a sniper rifle and twenty more in hand to hand combat with only a bowing knife because my guns jammed with all the rain."

Rey sat there with the beer bottle pressed to her lips as she could only feel her smile growing at every word he said. she took a quick drink before setting her bottle down clearing her throat.

"First off I think you need to call your weed dealer and see if he lacing your shit with salvia or meth," she laughed out, "And secondly, BULL SHIT."

"Alright I was down there looking at priceless art that someone had for sale." He said shrugging his shoulders taking another drink of his beer eye locked onto her.

Rey felt her eyes grow to slits as she stared hard at this man.

"Why do I feel like the first story is true?" she asked him drawing out the last word a bit long.

"Its not, I saw it off a movie." Kylo said pushing off the counter he was leaning on reaching into his back pocket to pull out his phone quickly staring down at the screen she watched his brows come together as a stone look crossed over his face. She went to say something as he held up a hand holding a finger to shut her up as he swiped the phone on turning to walk out of the kitchen quickly into the dinning room off to the side. Rey sat there watching him walk away talking in a low voice as she was about to jump up and follow him. She forced herself to stay sitting as she could hear Kylo deep voice talking low in the other room and it didn't sound English.

She picked up her beer bottle to take another sip of it as she paused thinking of something that had happened to her not long ago as she slowly turned around in her stool to face the doorway to her sun room. she looked past the plants hanging in the room and out the window as she could see the snow covered table.

She suddenly recalled that day her pots exploded and the strange bullet hole in the table that seemed to lead right back to the open window of Kylo house. She sat there staring hard at the table and replayed the story Kylo told talking about a sniper rifle. She heard his footsteps coming back into the kitchen as she just stared at her table on the patio.

There was no way that he could have….could he? Rey mind began to question that day she completely forgot about as she turned around in stool at the sound of the oven opening as she watched Kylo lean down with hot pads to pull out the wonderfully smelling food. He set the tray down on the stove as he tossed the hot pads down.

'Chicken's ready." He said he said as he walked over to where her cupboards holding the plates were as he grabbed two new ones. She watched him walk back to the stove and began to load up the food as she began to think back on why the hell he was standing in her kitchen cooking for her in the first place. He never really gave her a good reason. After weeks of trying to get rid of her and then after the sudden appearance of him showing up at the art show and his attitude towards her doing a 360. She knew he broke his pipe for a reason to come see her.

She began to think back on that Greg guy and the look on his face when Kylo stepped in between them. she never seen a man so afraid of someone else before. Like Kylo was a plague you wanted to run away from. And mysteriously that Greg guy disappeared after Kylo spoke his fancy French to him. She watched as Kylo turned talking toward her to set her plate down.

"Since you seem to use your dinning table as a laundry mat I guess were eating here in the kitchen." he said sliding the plate towards her.

Rey began to think of how that man had just manhandled her earlier to get her away from killing the chicken an on how fast he moved to twist her arms back without really hurting her. nothing this guy had done today made any sense in why he was here and why he suddenly wanted to be sort of friendly to her. And avoiding him for the last two weeks like he wanted shouldn't have made him want to come see her. his probing questions to why she was in hiding seemed to bug her a bit more then they did earlier.

"Who are you?" Rey asked.

Kylo was busy loading up his plate as he paused looking back to her.

"You know who I am." He said to her.

'No," she said shaking her head at him. "I smell a rat."

"What?" he said with a laugh.

"Who are you?" she asked him again with a slight tilt of her head. "Nothing about you being here makes sense, and that coming from a basket case like me is saying a lot."

"I tell you a far-fetched story and you believe it?" he laughed out shaking his head as he turned to finish dishing out the food. "You must be more gullible then I thought you were."

"No, its beginning to make me double think about letting you step foot into my house." Rey said in dead serious tone. Kylo finished loading up his plate as he turned around walking to the island as Rey stared hard at him. He set his plate down fishing out a fork from the drawer as he grabbed one for her leaning against the counter to hold it out towards her. Rey stared at the fork before looking back into Kylo dark eyes not liking the look on his face or the smug ass smile on his lips.

"I'm just being a good neighbor." He smiled at her as she could see it was fake as fuck. Rey could feel the sarcasm dripping off his words as she stood up quickly glaring at him slamming her fist onto the counter.

"How much is that son of a bitch paying you to tell him where I am!?" She yelled at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kylo said in a low tone dropping the other one he held out for her to the granite counter before digging his own fork into his veggie to take a bite but his eyes didn't leave hers.

"You know who the fuck I'm talking about." Rey yelled at him.

"Again you will have to fill me in because I'm slightly confused on why your flipping your shit at the moment." Kylo snickered darkly at her.

"Plutt!" she screamed at him.

"Who?" he said in a mocking tone tilting his head at her.

"Get out!" she yelled at him pointing to the door. "I knew there was something fishy about you wanting to be my friend suddenly! And offering to buy me food and shit. You been a fucking spy for him haven't you!?"

"I'm not a spy." Kylo snickered taking another bit of his food to chew it quickly but waved his fork at her in a mocking manner as he spoke with a half full mouth. "But that name does sound familiar."

"OUT OUT OUT OUT!" she yelled pointing to the door again.

"Nawwwww," he said shaking his head, "I think you and I need to have a little heart to heart chat about this Plutt. Is he the guy you are hiding from?"

"I'm not telling you shit! Get out of my house!" she yelled. She shoved off the counter and quickly walked around the island to go find her phone to call her mom.

"Former Senator of Maine gets caught as the biggest Drug lord of the East Coast." Kylo called out to her as Rey came to a stop at the door way she didn't move for a long moment as she just listened to him continue to talk. "His true self revealed a little over three years ago when a certain woman finally grew some balls against him. His whole empire fell around him as he was exposed by this woman who made the glass sculptures she called the Blue Jays that he used to smuggle his drugs all over the globe but other higher officials in the government suddenly disappeared or were killed off who were helping fund his little drug project."

Rey swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt her panic racing up the back of her spine.

"Now Plutt went into hiding, knowing he was number one on one to many hit lists by people you don't ever want to fuck over." Kylo said as Rey could hear his foot steps coming closer to her as she felt her hands ball up into fist next to her as she fought not to shake or show fear failing miserably. "And the woman who made the glass pieces went into hiding knowing she would be hunted down by him. And to find out that little lady and the key to finding this man I've been hunting for the last three years was right next door to me the whole time, lucky me."

Rey whipped around to look at Kylo standing behind her. Her brown eyes boring into his not trusting a damn word coming out of his mouth.

"Why are you looking for him?" Rey asked glaring up at him.

"Because I've been hired to find him." Kylo said down to her.

"Like a Hitman?" she asked.

"No more like a private investigator with vengeance." He said as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a folded envelope that was familiar to Rey. He held it out towards her as she looked from it to his face.

'Why the hell do you have that?' she sneered at him.

"Because I know this is the key to finding Plutt," he said to her. "I was going to ask Greg that night, but someone sadly got to him before I did."

Rey didn't like the sound of that. She remembered Kylo mentioning to Greg about being in New York for other business.

"I don't trust a damn thing coming out of your mouth." she hissed at him taking a step back from him. "You're working for him aren't you?"

"Believe me Ferret," he snickered, "There isn't enough money in the world that could sway me to his side."

"So you painting all that art work is just a side job?" she snapped at him. "You wear a fancy little detective badge full time?"

"In a way." he said shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't think you would figure it out so easily that I was here for another reason, but then again I can be a really shitty actor."

"Or you wanted me to figure it out." Rey snapped.

"Smart cookie." He smiled down to her as he waved the folded envelope at her. "Now I want you to tell me where this place is that he's wanting you to come too."

"Like hell I will," she snapped taking another step back as Kylo only followed after her. "I want nothing to do with that man."

"Well lets think of it like this," Kylo snickered following after her retreating from his eyes never leaving her. "If you lead me to him, let just say that he will no longer be a problem for you or the person who hired me to find him."

"What? Are you just going to slap handcuffs on him and lock him up?" She hissed at him. "That man wont stop trying to hunt me down until I am dead and he has all the resources in the world to find me and I think I've done a damn god job at staying under the radar until I met you."

"I'm not going to let him hurt you," Kylo said as Rey backed up far enough into her living room where her legs hit the couch making her fall backwards into landing on the couch. Kylo came to a stop standing over her to hold out the folded envelope towards her between his fingers.

"Tell me where this place is," he said to her, "you tell me and I promise to take care of him to the point where he wont ever think about you again."

"Its not that easy Kylo." she hissed up to him, "I've pissed off more then just him, when I decided to end that horrible nightmare I made a bigger mess for me. People who invested in his drug ring are looking for me too. Showing my face at that art gallery proved to me that this shit will never end for me."

"Then let me find them." Kylo said in a low tone almost as if daring her to tell him.

"I don't want to get in the middle of this again," she snapped, "I went into hiding for a reason because I don't know how many people are looking for me."

"I can figure that out." he said. "I've got better resources then Plutt does."

"Than why haven't you found him yet?" Rey said. Kylo suddenly went from standing to kneeling before her bringing him to her eye level.

"Because that Bastard is using every last of his connections to hide from me." Kylo said in a low voice. "And he is leaving a damn trail of dead bodies that is pissing off more then just my clients who hired me. I need to find him before someone else innocent dies."

Kylo unfolded the envelope balancing on the balls of his feet as opened it up to dump out what was in in. She watched as a necklace fell out as he held it in the palm of his hands towards hers. Rey looked to the necklace as her eyes went wide recognizing it. she was quick to snag it from his hands as she looked down at it in complete and utter horror.

"Oh my god." she whispered out. her hands began to tremble as she stared at the necklace she had given…

"He can't have her." Rey whispered out shaking her head slowly.

"Who does that necklace belong to?" Kylo asked as he placed his arms on either side of her body boxing her in. Rey turned the necklace over in her hands remembering the day she made this and when she gave it to her long time friend before she put her on a plane and shipped her off to someplace safe.

"Cassie." Rey said looking up to Kylo as she felt the tears bubbling up in her shocked eyes. "She was my….she was my apprentice at the shop where Plutt had cornered me. He had beaten her a few time to sway me into making the Blue Jays. He had basically threatened to kill her and her child, Timmy. She was maybe nineteen at the time and I couldn't stand to see her get hurt because of me. So I went along with what Plutt wanted to protect them both. But the more I tried to resist him the more he went after her and the kid."

"I sent her and the kid away the night I stood up to him and he beat me and almost melted off my arm." She paused for a moment reaching up to pull her sleeve up to show Kylo the large part of melted skin as Kylo eyes snapped to it as he reached up with his hand to grab her arm slowly running his thumb over her scared skin. "After that I finally went to Maz and she somehow shut him down. My friend Finn hid Cassie and her kid for me with some of his family until the shit storm blew over, after that I put both of them on a plane to Europe to be with some distant family and Maz was paying for her schooling or something like that. Maz made sure that I wouldn't know where she was to keep her safe."

Rey looked down to the necklace in her hands as she shook her head quickly feeling the tears flowing down her cheek as she drew her trembling lips inwards.

"Fuck, I have to call Maz," she hissed out, "I need to find out if Cassie is missing!"

Rey went to get back up as Kylo grabbed both of her arms yanking her back down before him.

"You cant tell Maz I am here or that I'm your neighbor." He said quickly up to her.

"WHY?" she snapped at him.

"I know if she finds out that I'm here and asking you about Plutt, she will yank you out of my grasp and You wont be able to help me get to him." Kylo said quickly. "I'm doing a lot of this shit under the radar. No one even knows where I live besides you and your stupid cat."

"One of my friends might be held hostage right now! she needs to know!" she cried.

"How do you know its not a trap?" he asked her. "What if he is leading you out there to just kill you and Cassie is safe in Europe still?"

"Because I gave her this necklace when I put her on that plane to leave." She said quickly shaking her hand that held the necklace in his face. "There is no way he could have gotten this unless he took it from her or has her!"

"He wants you to meet him somewhere," Kylo said letting go of her arms to open the envelope to pull out the piece of paper to hold it out to her. Rey snagged it quickly as she looked down at the paper.

"December 5th 12 am at the warehouse?" she hissed out as she looked away from the paper off into the distance of the living room as she thought about it. "He cant mean…"

"Mean what?" Kylo pushed on leaning into her eye sight to get her attention again.

"There is only one warehouse I knew of," she said looking to him. "And I burnt it down, I blew the place up like a fucking Forth of July firework show on steroids. Why the hell would he want me to go there? there is nothing but a shell of a what used to be a building."

"Where?" Kylo asked her.

"Its on a port south of Portland, a stretch of warehouses on a small bay area." she said shaking her head. "I couldn't tell you on a map but I've been there so many times. That were he had most of the Blue Jays stored filled with drugs. One night I had a friend make me a bunch of pipe bombs after I told Maz what had been happening. When Plutt was in a frenzy trying to figure out what to do I snuck in and placed the bombs near a gas line. I waiting until he showed up but he never got out of his armored car so when I set the bombs off it flipped his SUV but didn't kill him. I wanted to make sure that the son of bitch didn't have any of the drugs to run off with."

Kylo stood up quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket as he quickly swiped it open tapping his thumb on it a few times before placing it to his ear.

"Check for any warehouses south of Portland that blew up from a faulty gas line or bomb three years ago." He said into the phone as he reached down grabbing Rey by the arm pulling her to her feet and began to drag her back into the kitchen. He kept his phone to his ear as he forced her into the kitchen and around the island as he swung her around like a rag doll to make her sit on the stool as he let go of her arm grabbing her plate to force it in front of her. He reached across the counter to grab the fork stabbing it into the chicken on her plate as he turned to walk around the island to where his plate was picking up his beer to take another sip of it.

"Where?" Kylo deep voice snapped into the phone after he finished his drink listening to the person on the other end. "Send me the address and See if the property been owned by any of Plutt's alias names or anyone that is on or used to be on his payroll."

Rey watched as Kylo began to slowly pace before the counter listening to the voice Rey could hear on the other end. she looked down to her plate seeing that it was calling out to her as she yanked her fork out and began to shovel in the good food before this man decided to kill her after getting all the details still not fully sure he was on her side or not like he said.

She took her first bite of the veggie and couldn't hold back the groan of how well they tasted hitting her tongue. She closed her eyes slowly crewing on the food savoring the taste of them as she was quick to open her eyes back up to start cutting the chicken up shoving a large piece into her mouth that caught on the corner of her mouth but she didn't care if she looked like a slob. She was so fucking hungry it was stupid.

Dear god this beat any cup of noodles she had ever eaten. She wanted to eat fast but could only smile loving the juices in her mouth.

"Oh my god, there is a heaven." She muttered with full mouth.

"My food isn't that good." Came a dark snicker.

Rey jumped finding Kylo leaning up against the counter next to her and a bit too close to her then she wanted him to be. she quickly swallowed as Kylo looked up from his phone she didn't realize he was off now. Kylo eyes locked onto her before traveling down her face as he reached out with his hand slowly as Rey leaned away from him not sure what he was going to do. His thumb ran along the side of her mouth as she could feel him wiping away something as he brought it to his mouth quickly licking off the food she had got smeared on her face when she shoveled the large piece of chicken into her mouth.

It was by far the sexiest and creepy thing any man had ever done to her.

"Finish up, we are going for a ride." He said to her after cleaning off his thumb.

"What?" she hissed at him.

"I need you to take me to where this warehouse is," he said. "And tell me everything about it."

'Like hell I am!" she snapped at him as she turned to her plate to stab a few more veggies to stuff into her mouth. "You seem to have found the address. Go be Mr. two faced private detective on your own."

"Listen,' he said turning more towards her as she tried to ignore him. "There might be people there and your Cassie might be there as well."

"Where is there?" Rey snapped at him mouth full looking at him like he lost his fucking marbles. "I told you I burnt the fucking place down! Nothing was left standing after I got through with it."

"Well what if he is staying at one nearby warehouse?" he asked. "I'll have you know that Greg sent a text to a random number before someone else got to him, saying he never delivered the letter to you, because I got in the way. For all we know Plutt will be trying to get ahold of you another way, or through any past friends. We have the upper hand with you not knowing about the meeting place."

Rey chewed her food slowly listening to him talking as she grabbed her beer to chug it after she swallowed. She thought long and hard about it as she pulled the bottle away from her lips letting out a ragged sigh after she bit her bottom lip thinking about what he said. He was right about having the upper hand but she didn't want to go all the way down there and see the bastard and jump out of the car and try to kill him…or worse. Let the fear she had been trying to fight all these years take over and let him kill her.

Rey sat there for a long moment as her mind began to remember all the horrible things he did to her as her right hand dropped the fork and slowly reached towards her left arm running a hand over it slowly. Remembering the pain of getting burned alive as she fought to get herself free from him and the horrible things he did before and afterwards. Shit that she never even told Maz. She could still hear that fat bastard laughing at her. She could feel him touching her still…It took her a minute to realize that someone was talking to her as she blinked a few time getting knocked out her darker part of her mind looking over to see Kylo leaning over her eyes searching hers slowly.

"You alright?' he asked her. she stared at him for a long moment as she couldn't fight the tears from building up in her eyes as she looked down to her arm seeing her right hand was gripping it tight and painfully.

"I cant," she said in a horsed whisper. "I cant see him, I would much rather shove my hand into one of my furnaces before I stood before that monster again."

Kylo saw the fear rolling off her as he lifted up a hand to slowly lay his large hand against her face to catch the tears rolling down her cheek wiping away the trails.

For a moment he felt a ping of regret of using this girl, he could see that Plutt had deeply wounded her but she was the bait to draw his target out. and he was not going to let that bastard slip through his fingers once more. Not matter who got in his way. Besides Plutt escaping him, he had a perfect fucking record on his kills. He knew he couldn't break his character he was playing to get this girl to lead him on a warm trail. All the other ones had run cold and she was the best promise. Yes, he had the address but the minute that he showed his face and if Plutt was there now he knew the man was going to run and his fucking goonies were going to get in the way once more. If she showed up first there was a good chance the bastard would come out after his most sought after prize.

But something within in almost hated the fact that he was putting this girl in danger. No matter how much she annoyed the shit out of him. He felt the conflict for the first-time surface within him for lying to her about Plutt getting a text from Greg, which never happened. He was just trying to get her riled up to go with him. For all the Plutt knew she had gotten the letter from Greg. Rey didn't pull her face away from his hand as he moved it to grab her chin to tilt it back to have her look up at him.

"I promise that nothing is going to happen to you." He said to her his eyes getting lost in her tears filled ones as he could see the pleading in her eyes begging him not to take her with him as he found himself fighting not to give into them. In all his years of doing his dirty work and all the pleading eyes he had seen. Hers were the most haunting and the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"We are just going to check it out," he said to her, "You want to save your friend don't you?"

"Why cant I just call my mom?" she asked her lips trembling as she found not to cry out.

"From what I'm getting about how your Mom is, she would much rather save you and let your friend take the fall for you." Kylo said in a soft tone.

Rey drew her lips inwards as she let out a ragged breath as she knew that Kylo was right, Maz would make sure to save her over anyone else. And Rey was not going to let a friend suffer more for her mistakes. Rey sat there as Kylo thumb ran over her chin as she looked off past his head thinking about what to do. She still didn't believe him or know who he was really working for. Or if he was even a fucking detective like he claimed.

"Alright," she said in whisper locking back onto his dark eyes, "I will take you there."

"That's my fiery little Ferret." Kylo smiled down to her.

...

 **Rey caught on to part of kylo game...but she in for one helluva ride in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is the snow ball to start it all as our little Rey is going to be fighting her worse nightmare. Thankfully she has her own monster to back her up.**

 **I would love your opinions on this story! Because I think I've watched to many Hitman/secret agent movies in the last few weeks. And yes John Wick. Gotta love a badass like that on your side.**

 **...**

Rey eyes kept looking out the window watching the snow fly past the cars headlights. They had been driving for hours from upper Maine and they had passed Portland about an hour ago. The icy and snow covered ground making it difficult for any vehicle out here. Rey was bundled up in her thicker peacoat and had a scarf now sitting now in her lap as the heat blasting out of the vents were getting rather toasty.

Rey would steal a glance ever once and a while towards Kylo who had both of his hands on the wheel as he navigated through the snow storm that was hitting the upper east coast hard. Why he didn't wait until fucking morning was beyond her.

As soon as she said she would take him to where the warehouse he made sure she was dress properly not knowing how bad the snow was down on the coast line. Rey had taken her sweet time changing which drove Kylo bat shit crazy as he stood outside her door pounding on it demanding she move faster then a fucking snail for once. Rey had unearthed some thicker boots from her closet that she had no idea when she bought them but figured if she was going to be maybe running for her life tonight she would need good traction on the snow.

Twiddling her thumbs in her lap she tried not to lost her damn mind with the awkward silence that had fell between them. He had shot down ever request for small talk or even turning on the radio.

"Sooo…." She drew out looking out the window at the dark world barely seeing any lights through the thick snow whizzing past the window.

"When did you buy this gas guzzling beast?" she asked looking over at him.

"About four years ago." Kylo said. his tone was almost as if he wanted her to keep her mouth shut but Rey had sat silent for almost over four fucking hours in this car and she personally thought that was a record.

"What are we going to do if Plutt is there?" She asked looking back over to him. Kylo sat in the dark hummer his face only lit up from the meters lights on the dashboard. His dark raven hair giving off a blue glow from the lights as his eyes stayed locked on the road outside the window. He had gone home and changed his leather jacket to another one with ripples running down the sleeve and into different black jeans with thick almost combat boots.

"We?" Kylo snickered out darkly sending her a sideways smile like she just asked a pretty stupid question.

"Yeah we." She stated turning more in her seat towards him.

"You are going to do nothing but keep your ass glued to that seat until I know the coast is clear." Kylo said as she saw him readjusting his leather gloved hands tighter around the wheel.

"So I'm just going to show you how to get there and you get to go play Robocop?" she asked with a laugh.

"Pretty much." He said.

"Where is your badge?" Rey asked him quickly.

"What?" he laughed out looking over at her.

'You say you're a private investigator." She said crossing her arms at him. "Usually you boys carry something to flash at someone when your _investigating_ shit."

"And who told you that?" Kylo snickered.

'I watch T.V." Rey said eye hard on him.

"T.V overexaggerated everything." Kylo said shaking his head.

"Well I want proof that you're not personally delivering me to Plutt." She said with a huff. "You don't prove it to me I can show you how fast I can do a nut shot."

"You know there something I need to teach you really quick." Kylo laughed out sending her quick sideways glance. "You don't usually tell your captors how you're going to try and get away."

"Maybe I have something else planned," she said with a challenge. "I'm just making you think I'm going for your junk but I'm going to try something else."

"You stuff a frying pan down your pants?" Kylo mocked at her.

"No put I'm packing something that stings." She said with a wide smile. Kylo pulled his right hand off the wheel to unzip his pocket on his leather jacket as he reached in pulling out something that looked like plastic brass knuckles with a tazer on the middle of it. He held it towards her as Rey mouth dropped open as she began to frantically feel her pockets to find that Kylo was indeed holding her little toy she had bought a few years back.

"Missing something?" He chuckled over at her waving the taser at her.

'How and when the hell did you take that out of my pocket?" she snapped at him as she snagged it from his hand.

"Lets just say I mastered the way of picking ones pocket. I snagged it when I saved you from landing on your ass slipping on the driveway. I've been wondering when you were going to notice it was missing." Kylo smiled over at her. Rey grumbled at him shoving her little weapon back into her pocket.

"Unless you plan on only pissing someone off that's not going to do much." He said to her.

"Oh and what are you plan on going in with." Rey laughed at him.

Before he could answer just then his phone hooked up to a dock above his stereo system came on as a phone call was coming in. Kylo reached out grabbing a Bluetooth ear piece placing it in his ear as he answered the block number.

"What?" Kylo asked after he answered.

"So nice." Rey cooed in a mocking voice as Kylo was quick to place a finger to his lips for her to shut up. On the phone a familiar voice came in.

"We got a problem." Hux chuckled on the other end not fazed by Kylo harsh tone.

"Now what?" Kylo hissed out.

"Were not the only ones that know that Plutt up to something at that location." Hux said.

"Who else knows?" Kylo asked both hands gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Our little friends down in Washington have been dipping their toes into trying to catch our biggest pay out before us." A woman voice cooed in.

"Why am I not surprised to hear your voice." Kylo snickered out.

"Oh and you thought you two could have all the fun without me?" the woman chuckled darkly back.

"You know for sure that our best friends are there, Dawn?" Kylo snickered.

"The CIA is our best friends," the woman said back on the line. "The Feds are our fall back fuck buddies. And yes they are there." Dawn was a nickname for her real name as most knew her by as Aurora Phasma. She was a deadly woman that had a killing record that almost matched Kylo's. She was a personal body guard and almost daughter like figure to the Head of the First Order. She was the last person you would want to come hunting for your head.

Besides Kylo. Most never wanted to hear his name and theirs in the same sentence.

"What do you got?" Kylo asked as he felt eyes on him intensity as he glanced over quickly to see Rey leaning on the arm rest of the front seat close to him with a wide smile on her face as her finger tapped playfully on the middle built in console between them Clearly trying to eavesdrop on what he was hearing. Kylo glanced back out the front window leaning slowly away from her.

"Well, since Hux decided to probe around the government database he found that the warehouse you are heading to is under investigation once more. So I made a little call to one of our off the books paid employees. He could confirm that the Feds have been watching that location for the last two months. Apparently there has been a lot of moment there, Uhaul like trucks have been going in at the most odd times of the night. And the warehouse that you told Hux about that your little pyromaniac friend had blown up was rebuilt in the last year." Phasma said.

"Who owns it?" Kylo asked.

"That's the funny thing," Phasma said as Kylo could hear slight sounds of clicking knowing that Phasma was most likely sitting next to Hux as he was tipping vigorously on the keyboards to his computers. "The lot went into foreclosure after Plutt split the states. And was supposedly bought at random by a multi-million dollar sugar industry's based out Denver. Hux hacked into their records and it shows no such purchase of the warehouse anywhere."

"That is funny," Kylo said as he slapped Rey reaching hand towards the phone to turn it towards her to see who was calling. She jerked her hand back making an applauded gasp before holding her middle finger up far enough where he could see it clearly. "Plutt must have had someone make a random buy for him to keep his name out of the paper work."

"That's what we are thinking. There must have been something that the fire missed or he's using it as his storage base again like an idiot." Hux voice chimed in. "But that's not the end of our problems."

"What now?" Kylo growled out.

"There is a sting planned on the warehouse." Phasma said.

"When?" Kylo asked.

"Don't know," Phasma said with a sigh, "Apparently its an under the radar kind of sting that even my informant doesn't even know. He was going to snoop around a bit for me. But I was told that someone was able to sneak in and get enough information on when a large shipment of something being stored there is to go out here in the next few weeks. Hux is in the process of looking at all the incoming ship logs to see if there is any heading to the warehouse loading dock soon."

"They are planning on doing the sting when the shipment is going out." Kylo said.

"What shipment?" Rey whispered as Kylo pressed his finger to his lips again.

"You think he been storing his drugs there again?" Kylo asked.

"Not sure, I guess when the little spy went in there was nothing actually in the warehouse, but every truck that goes into that shipping yard has to weigh in and weigh out." Phasma snickered.

"Let me guess the trucks have been weighing less when they come out?" Kylo said with a dark chuckle.

"Clearly Plutt hired some idiots to do his dirty work. Even the Feds know that they are storing whatever it is somewhere in the warehouse that their little spy was blind to find." Hux said.

"I don't think it will be hard for me to figure that out." Kylo said.

"Speaking of our little friends the Feds," Hux said. "I have the warehouse up on our drones. Little buggers are fighting out the storm as best than can. I'm getting two different heat signatures around it. Nothing has moved in or out of the warehouse in the last few hours. But where these heat signatures are located is clearly screaming out stake out points."

"No clean way in without getting spotted?" Kylo asked.

"There are two ways in to the shipping yard, you can take the back way in you might be able to sneak past the poor sucker that seems to be on a roof at the moment freezing his balls off for a shitty paycheck." Hux snickered. "I see you're crossing over into south Portland. Take the next right after the bridge. I can send you a alterative route in. Park at the south gate you an easily walk right in."

"Send me the images of where their stake out points are." Kylo said. Rey was looking out the front window as she saw a familiar turn off sign as she was quick to slap Kylo on the arm pointing to the turn off. Kylo turned his hummer off the freeway onto off ramp seeing that Rey knew the back way to the warehouse.

"I'm shooting you the images now." Hux said.

"I'll let you guys know what I find later." Kylo said as he spotted a open gas station as he weaved past a few cars on the road out in the middle of night as well.

"Don't have to much fun killing those Feds." Phasma chuckled.

"I promise to be gentle with them." Kylo snickered back.

"Oh and make sure that you don't get the Pirate Queen Daughter killed tonight. That's a war HE wants to avoid at all cost." Hux said as Kylo pulled up to the side of the gas station. "Plug me in when you decide to start the Dead Man Party."

Kylo sighed out not really wanted to know how they figured out he had brought her along with him. He parked the hummer quickly before he reached up yanking the ear bud out tossing it to small tray on the dash board as the phone line went dead. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket as he quickly pulled out a twenty holding it out towards her. Rey looked at it before taking it slowly giving him a puzzled look.

'Go get us a coffee." He said to her. "And whatever crappy snack you want."

"My stomach is doing fucking summersaults at the moment." Rey laughed at him. "There is no way I can eat anything right now."

'Then go buy me a coffee." Kylo smiled to her giving her a shooing wave out of the hummer. Rey glared at him as she crossed her arms sitting back against her chair.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" she snapped at him. "Are You ditching me?"

"No." Kylo said rolling his eyes as he reached out to the large to the large built in consul between them as he flipped open a latch, he yanked of his right glove as he pressed his thumb to it as she saw a flash of blue before another large latch popped open suddenly making her jump. Kylo pulled his glove back on as he reached in pulling out a thin laptop. He shut the lid placing the computer down facing away from her as he flipped it open. Reaching to the dashboard he pressed one of many button to switch on his built in WiFi. Glancing back to his computer his face getting brighter as the screen came on. His long fingers moved over the keyboard quickly as Rey slowly leaned forwards from her chair to try and peak over the edge of the computer to see what he was looking at.

"Go get me a fucking coffee." Kylo snapped not looking up from his computer.

"You want one lumps or two?" she snapped at him sarcastically.

"Actually, Get the Columbian blend in the biggest cup with four hazelnut creamers." He said not looking away from the screen. His eyes were darting back and forth as if he was studying something.

"You ditch me and I promise I'm going to shove my tazer in a very unpleasant place when I find you." Rey warned as she grabbed the handle to the door swinging it open to get pelted by the heavy snow and cold breeze.

"Again, the element of surprise if much better than a warning." Kylo laughed glancing up at her as she gave him two middle fingers this time before slamming the door hard. He watched as she stomped up to the sidewalk and towards the front door of the gas station. He was quick to look at the map on the screen remembering just where the men were staked out as he shut his screen reaching into the back seat as he picked up a small suitcase setting it down on top of his computer. He spun in the code as the suitcase popped open.

Glancing around quickly Kylo pulled out his hand crafted 9mm stainless steel gun as he was quick to check that the magazine was full before grabbing a new silencer to twist it on. Unzipping his jacket he pulled it open shoving the gun into a holster as he grabbed another one repeated his actions before placing the gun in its home hidden under his jacket. He grabbed out the extra full magazines placing them in special pockets on the inside of his leather jacket. Sitting forwards he grabbed two large knifes before sliding them into a special slot on his back attached to his gun holsters.

He finished getting ready looking to the front door to see Rey kicking it open as she walked out against the cold wind towards the hummer two large coffee in both hands. Kylo was quick to zip up his jacket and toss the suitcase behind his seat and lock up his computer again as Rey opened the door to climb into the beast of a vehicle as she set the coffees down in the middle console reaching out to grab the door to slam it shut.

She lifted up a hand to run it over her face and push back her wild hair to see Kylo sitting in his seat his elbow up against the window resting his closed fist against the side of his head.

"Took you fucking long enough." Kylo smiled at her.

"I was gone like five fucking minutes!" she snapped at him waving to the store.

"Tisk tisk." He made a disappointed clicking with his tongue shaking his head slowly. "You need to move faster then that to keep up with me."

"You ever been slapped before?" she asked him through her teeth as she reached into the pocket to pull out his change throwing it at him as Kylo didn't bother to see where the paper money landed. "I think you really need one right about now."

"I dare you." Kylo mocked at her. He sat up straight to shift his hummer into reverse. "lead the way."

"Go right." She snapped reaching for her coffee as Kylo huge rig raced through the snow onto the open dead road as they began to make their way towards the ship yard.

….

Thirty minutes later Kylo had parked his hummer on the west side of the ship yard. He was looking at his phone as he was studying the new drone photo that Hux had sent him. Rey was looking out the window at the dark shipyard as she was tapping her fingers against the half empty coffee mug.

"This is bringing back a whole lot of bad memories I wish I could forget about." Rey said mostly to herself.

"Well hopefully after tonight you will not need to come back here." Kylo said in a calm voice as he shut off his phone to shove it in his pocket leaning forwards in the dark hummer to look at the large shipyard behind the tall chain gate.

"But I have to come back on the 5th remember?" she said looking back to him. "I need to come back to save Cassie."

"We don't even know if he is keeping her here." Kylo said nodding out the window.

"But what if he is?" she said with a heavy sigh, "what if we find her on this little scout mission."

"If I do I promise to get her out to safety." Kylo said leaning an arm against the top of his steering wheel. "What does she look like?"

"You?" Rey said turning to him. "You really want me to just sit here and wait like a loyal dog for its master?"

"Yep." Kylo said as he picked up his coffee to take a quick swing of it looking out into the dark world. Rey jaw jerked back and forth as she thought about that little plan as she was quick to set down her coffee in the cup holder grabbing the door to swing it open and jump out. she felt a hand grab the back of her jacket as she yelped out getting dragged back into the hummer.

'LET ME GO!" she snapped reaching behind her to try and pry his hand off her jacket. "I didn't come all this way here just to fucking sit here!"

Kylo moved so fast and with ease like a jungle cat, Rey found herself suddenly shoved into the seat as Kylo huge body was leaning over her. How the fuck he moved so fast over the middle console without spilling either of their coffees was a mystery to her. He had one knee pressing into her gut as his other leg was stretched out the open door on the step bar of the hummer. Like she said, he moved so fast with his Bruce lee move it didn't make sense. Rey looked up to Kylo dark face his hair dropped down around it as she could barely see his eyes. she could feel his grip on the back of her jacket tighten as he leaned down closer to her.

"You are going to stay here." he said in a dark low tone.

"Private investigator my ass," Rey hissed up at him. Kylo other hand reached out to the seat switch as Rey yelped out as the back of her seat suddenly went backwards with her in it as she found herself almost laying down. Kylo was still over her as his knee moved from her stomach to ride up between her legs as His face dropped dangerously close to hers.

"Do not turn on anything in my hummer, no fucking music, no phone. You sit here in the dark with the doors locked. No one who might be snooping around will be able to get into here without blasting off the door. IF they can do that." he said quickly and in a warning tone.

Rey only quickly nodded as Kylo let go of the back of her jacket as his hand moved up to where her head and neck met as he was quick to slam his mouth over hers. Rey gasped out at that sudden move as Kylo tongue slipped in to deepen the Kiss. At first Rey was solid as a rock not able to comprehend what was going on as Kylo mouth assault grew more demanding and to her horror she found herself kissing him back. As soon as he kissed her he pulled back as Rey sat there trying to catch her breath staring wide eyed at the man kneeling over her.

"Not too bad, Ferret." Kylo mocked down to her as she could see him smiling in the dark. "But I think I've had better farewell then that."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She hissed at him as Kylo was quick to slip out of the door missing her right hook and slam the door on her before she could chase after him. Rey sat up in the seat glaring at the retreating dark form of Kylo as she was fuming her cheek flushed with embarrassment and anger at what the ass had just pulled on her.

How dare he! She hissed in her mind. Oh she wished she could choke someone with her mind so bad right now!

Rey sat there for a long moment staring out into the darkness and towards where the shipyard was as she fought to keep still. She couldn't just sit here and wait for Kylo to come back! reaching into her pocket she pulled out her stun gun as she made sure the volts were on the highest setting as she grabbed the handle to sneak into the shipyard the way she had done a few times. She needed to make sure that Cassie was okay and not wait for that damn Black Fung fu Knight to come back with news. Opening the door she slipped out and slowly looking around the eerie dark world shutting the door softly as she made her way in the deep snow in the opposite way of the Kylo.

…

Kylo moved through the ship yard as he came to a the side of building as he reached into his pocket to pull out a small ear bud to place it snug in his ear pressing the small button to turn it on.

"About damn time you called." Hux voice snickered on the other end.

"Give me an update." Kylo said.

"None of the Feds have moved. You have one right on top of you.." Hux said. Kylo looked upwards in the darkness as he turned walking silently down the length of the building to figure out how the Fed had gotten up there. Kylo found a broken door as he slipped in finding the stairs to the roof top as he moved like a ghost up it. soon he was on the roof his eyes adjusted to the darkness as he walked to the ledge of the building jumping onto it to walk like a poised cat to avoid kicking anything in the darkness as he moved towards were he could hear the light talking of someone.

"Still a negative on movement from the eagles nest." A man said in a board tone. "I don't think there going to be a shipment tonight."

Kylo climbed slowly off the ledge walking up behind the man sitting on a broken wooden box barely shielded by the belting snow with a blanket as Kylo could see the night vision binoculars facing towards a building.

"Roger that," the man said in a low voice. "be back in a minute. Nature is calling."

The man went to stand up as he yanked off his head set like an idiot would as Kylo stepped up behind him hand slamming over his mouth as it other arm wrapped around his neck as Kylo was quick to snap his neck with sickening sound as the man didn't even get a change to yell out. his body jerked in Kylo grasp as he died slowly. Kylo was quick and quietly dropped the body to the roof top as he stepped over the box to lean down to look through the binoculars to see which building his newest notch on his kill list was watching.

Kylo moved the binoculars to study the building from this angle before he looked down to where the radio was.

"They are on frequency 14." Kylo said before tossing the headset down to stand up.

"Got it," Hux voice came to his right ear. Kylo also noticed that there was a very nice sniper rifle sitting next to the box. Picking it up he yanked the bolt back to see the gun was loaded and ready to go. Walking to the ledge he kneeled down opening the scope up as he turned the gun down the long stretch of warehouses seeing the car in question where the other Feds were at estimating it was about five hundred yards away.

"What new toy did you find?" Hux voice snickered out seeing Kylo clearly with the drones he has circling above in the storm.

"Mcmillian TAC 50." Kylo said with a chuckle. "Even comes with its own silencer, lucky me. Going to make this night pretty easy." He looked through the night vision scope as he was able to find which car it was parked behind a broken-down truck.

"Targets are five hundred and sixty-two yards away from you, winds coming in northwest at thirty-three miles an hour." Hux gave Kylo the information the drones were reading that he needed to calculate his shot properly. Kylo adjusted the rifle as he moved his gloved finger over the trigger waiting for his perfect chance. He took in a deep breath letting it out slowly as he was quick to pull the trigger as the gun recoiled fast with a loud suppressed snap sound. He moved fast grab the deadbolt to eject the empty shell to load another one as he adjusted just a hair to fire again as the gun recoiled against his shoulder hard. Looking through the scope he could see the window was now spiderwebbed and unable to see in the car with night vision as he knew that his aim was right on for both targets. Hux wasn't picking up any mayday calls as he stood up walking back to where the first man was laying dead setting the gun up against the ledge.

"I'm picking up a new heat signature on drone one." Hux voice came in.

"Where?" Kylo asked walking towards the exit of the roof.

'Whoever it is, they are squeezing themselves between the building you are standing on and the one next to it." Hux said. "And by their movement they are not having a good time moving through the darkness."

Just then a loud bang came up and cursing followed as Kylo head whipped to the side of the building as he snagged the rifle once more walked across the snow filled roof to look down into the darkness of the space between the warehouses. He aimed the rifle downwards as he slowly move it down the line of the building until he saw a familiar bun head in the scope. She was pushing herself up from the ground as he could see she had tripped on something as she jumped back up against the wall brushing off her knees.

" _God fucking damnit_." Kylo hissed through his teeth dropping the gun down as he turned walking across the dark roof to doorway. He set the gun up against the wall before descending down the stairs to hunt down the little woman that didn't know how to fuckin listen to anyone if her life counted on it.

Rey looked moved down the dark wall as she came to where the opening was she had taken many times before when she first came there to plant the bombs all those years ago. She came to the edge of the opening looking out across the wide snow filled path between the warehouses as she felt her brows coming together not understanding what she was seeing.

A new warehouse sat in the spot of the one she had burnt down. A single dim light was over the door sitting not far from the large metal doors that looked locked by some chains. Rey slowly stepped out of the small alleyway as she looked back and forth for any signs of Kylo wondering is he had already made it into the building already. She had been trying her best to move in the blind spots for anyone of these stake out people Kylo had muttered while talking to his friend on the phone. Rey needed to get into the building to see what Plutt was shipping now.

She was quick to zip through the snow filled road as she saw that there were no new tracks in the snow from any trucks. Coming to the door she looked back and forth down the dark road as she came to the door pulling out her phone to turn the light on to see the lock.

'Should be easy enough. Pretty standard lock.' she said to herself as she reached up to her high wet messy bun to pull out two bobby pins. She shoved her phone back into her pocket as she kneeled down to bend the bobby pins into what she needed. She was quick to pluck off the rubber at the ends as she shoved a straight end in first and then the other one as she began to sit there for a moment slowly turning the bobby pins in the key hole. She leaned in close to the lock to try and listen and felt the bobby bins move ever so slightly as she tried to figure out the code. She felt a click as she started to turn the handle with both hands at the unlocked door.

"Any day now would be nice." A voice snapped from the side as she jerked her head to her side seeing Kylo leaning up against the edge of the building arms crossed staring down at her with a very very unhappy and beyond pissed off look.

'Where the hell did you come from?" she asked jumping to her feet wondering how she didn't hear him walking in the snow up behind her.

"I should be asking you that, Ferret." He hissed at her shoving off the wall to walk closer to her. "I told you to fucking wait in the hummer."

"I couldn't just sit there and do nothing Kylo!" she snapped back. "You brought me here to see what Plutt was up too. I cant do that sitting in your damn vehicle. And the thought of him having Cassie again is my worst nightmare right now! You want to know how Plutt works and I'm your best bet! You said there is a sting that going to happen right? I will know what Plutt will be using to smuggle his drugs."

"Pussy cat is right Kylo." Hux voice snickered into his ear. "You wanna know where Plutt goonies will be hiding the drugs she would know. She was at the warehouse before she ratted him out and knows how his inner circle works."

Kylo took a step back from the warehouse throwing a middle finger to the snow filled sky.

"Oh that's not nice." Hux snickered. Rey looked at Kylo before looking upwards to the dark sky not understanding why the hell Kylo flipped it off. Kylo dropped his hand letting out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand through is thick wet hair from all the snow as he glared down at the woman standing before him.

"Fucking move," Kylo hissed out walking past her to stand before the door as he unzipping his jacket as he reached into pull out a small pouch before unrolling it to show lock pick tools. "Allow me to show you how its done, Ferret."

"Oh no," Rey sang out to him, stepping up next to the door holding a hand out for him to hold his fucking horses as she grabbed the door handle to turn it opening it smiling wide at him in the dim light over them. "Allow me."

Kylo looked to the open door then to her as hysterical laughter began to ring in is ear as he reached up quickly to pluck the ear bud out not wanting to hear it. Rey swung the door open as she waved dramatically for him to go in.

"Remind me to ask you on how you know how to do that." Kylo said shoving his ear bud back in and folded up his pouch to shove it back into his pocket as Rey caught a gleam off something metal under his jacket in the dim light. she played it off that she didn't see the handle of the gun as Kylo walked into the warehouse first slowly eyes scanning around the dark large building. Rey closed the door behind her as she pulled out her phone again turning on the light as they both made their way into the dark warehouse.

"This is definitely bringing back horrible memories." Rey said as she followed closely behind Kylo. Soon they were standing in the middle of the warehouse seeing that it was completely empty.

"I can see why the Feds spy didn't find anything when he came here." Kylo said in a low voice eyes scanning all four empty corners. His eyes locked onto a large door in the back of the warehouse that was on the water front.

"Fucking hell the Feds?" Rey hissed behind him. "Where they the ones your little ear buddy was telling you was staking out the place?"

"Yeah," Kylo said in a low tone, "But I took care of them before you showed up and almost blew our cover."

"What did you do to them?!" Rey hissed at him.

"Nothing," Kylo said in a innocent tone turning to look down at her over his shoulder. "They're fine. Just knocked them out."

"Not your best lie there, Man." Hux voice snickered out.

"IF you don't shut the fuck up I will make sure your girlfriend knows you were the one to dye her Pomeranian the colors of the Steelers last year." Kylo hissed out.

"WHAT?!" Rey said to Kylo looking at him like he had gone crazy. Kylo let out an annoyed sigh pressing his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose trying to remain calm as Hux began to spit out threats of his own on the other end of the line. Rey took a step back away from Kylo seeing he was having a…personal moment as she felt the ground under her somehow sound different with her step back. looking down she saw there was a metal door.

"This is new." Rey said quickly and in a confused tone shinning her flashlight to the small door. Kylo turned around quickly to see Rey taking a step off the door as she kneeled down to grab the metal handle to pull it open. It made a small squeal as with the metal joints rubbing together. Kylo walked over to stand above the hole looking down as Rey moved her phone to shine it down the man hole.

"Yeah this was not here before." she said shaking her head. Kylo looked around at the concrete ground as he slowly crouch down resting his arms on his knees as he turned his head to the dimly lit world of Rey flash light.

"Shine you light over here." he said as Rey looked up to see where Kylo was looking off to as she held her phone up to shine the light over to where he wanted it. "Something was parked over this. You can see a light line of where the water rolled off something. And this newly pored concrete, if it was the old one there would be damaged by the fire or explosion."

Rey looked back down the man hole as she was quick to maneuver her body over it to grab the metal latter and began to climb down.

"I should be going down first." Kylo said to her.

"Just shoot whoever pops up and drags me down." Rey snapped glaring up at him as she placed her phone between her teeth and began to climb quickly down the latter. Kylo was quick to climb into the hole to follow after her as Rey landed on the ground pulling her phone out of her lips as she turned around seeing it was a whole other huge storage area. Kylo dropped down behind her as he pulled out his own phone clicking the flashlight on as they both stood there staring at dozen of perfectly stacked crates.

"Yeah Plutt didn't have this before." She said shaking her head looking up to Kylo. "I would have remember if had this."

"How many times did you come to this warehouse?" he asked looking down to her.

"Every damn time I filled my forced orders for him." she said shaking her head. "I would be here every other Thursday with hundred of those Blue Jays because the ship would come in on that Friday. Plutt didn't want his inventory sitting here long. He worked quick to get his drugs out there. And I would have to be the one to make sure to fix whatever his little fucktarts slaves broke while packaging them."

Rey walked towards one of the large crates as she shinned her flashlight on it as she saw that there was a burned in stamp on the side.

"This one says it going to Bangkok." She said. Kylo walked up behind her as he turned in the storage area to find something to open the crate up to see what was within it. He saw a small tool box sitting near one of the crates across from them. walking over to it he bent down to flip it open to find a hammer. He walked back towards the crate holding his phone out Rey who took it as he drove the flat end into the edge of the sealed lid to pry it open. He was able to pop the lid grabbing it to shove it backwards as Rey stepped forwards to glance into the Styrofoam peanut filled crate.

She went to reach in as Kylo hand shot out to stop her. He was the one to reach in to feel round the packed peanuts until his gloved hands grabbed something. gripping it he pulled it out as he set the bubble wrapped item on the edge of the crate. Kylo reached into his pocket to pull out his butterfly knife as he flicked his wrist to swing it open. He started at the bottom of the bubble wrap cutting his way up as they both flinched at a unpleasant scrapping sound the metal blade hit.

"That sounds like glass." She said not liking where this was going. Kylo was quick to cut the rest of the tape and bubble wrap away as he pulled a light plastic wrap around the glass piece off to revel what it was hiding.

Rey sucked in a breath like she was starving for it as she took a step back away from the item in Kylo hands. Kylo stared down at a beautiful molded blue, white and black glass sculpture.

"Okay either your crazy is rubbing off on me or I'm seeing shit." Kylo said looking over to her as he could see Rey face was drained off all her blood eyes locked onto the glass piece like it was her worst nightmare.

"What the actual _fuck_." She whispered shaking her head as she took another step back. "How the hell does he still have any of those? I kept count of all of them and made sure to get them all when I blew up the building."

Kylo looked to the Blue Jay sculpture as he picked up the hammer he had set on the edge of the crate. He was quick to swing it at the top of the glass piece shattering it as a bunch of white powder flew out of the top. He dumped out a bit as he placed his gloved cover finger to it to gather a bit before placing it to his tongue to taste it.

"It's definitely cocaine." He said dropping the broken glass to the crate. He walked around the crate looking at the outside of hit as he crouched down reading where it was to go. He saw something that suddenly made the pieces all come together.

"December 5th at Midnight is when you were supposed to come here right?" he said turned back to the woman still in shock at what she was seeing. She looked to him nodding. Kylo nodded his head for her to come closer as she step around him to see the writing on the side of the crate seeing the stamped Bangkok, Thailand as he lifted his hand to point to the shipping date already printed on the box as her eyes widen at it.

 _ **December 5th.**_

"I'm about to have a god damn coronary please tell me I'm fucking crazy, I really wanna be crazy right now." Rey said her arms shaking as the lights on the phone shook in her hands. Kylo stood up walking towards Rey to reach out and grab her arms as Rey was trying to breath right.

"I don't think that note was for you to come to this warehouse to get Cassie back." he said to her. Rey breathing was beginning to grow shorter as her mind was processing all of this as he could see she was on a verge of a panic attack. He let got of her arms to grab her face with both of his hands to make her look up at him. Her panic-stricken eyes locked onto his dark ones as held tight to her.

"Breath and listen." He said. "Take a deep breath in and out slowly."

Rey closed her eyes as she tried to regain her normal breathing as after a moment she finally got her baring nodding up to him.

"The ones who called me told me that the Feds were watching the place and did say they where planning a sting sometime here soon. That's because the Feds spy was able to figure out when the shipment was going out. My intel didn't have date but was going to figure it out for me. But I don't think that the note you got was to come and barter for your friend back, I think it was setup meant for you. They must have known that the Feds were watching this place. So, when you showed up here and they moved in for the drug bust, only you would be here to take the fall."

Kylo watched as Rey swallowed a lump in her throat as he could feel her shaking under his hold as her eyes turned away from his eyes to stare at his chest as his words settled in.

"Then were the hell is Cassie!?" she hissed out as she began to shake her head regretting coming here suddenly.

"I wanna go." she said softly before looking back up to him pleading with her eyes. "Can we please go?!"

"Yeah let get out of here." He said looking around once more not seeing anything here useful as he grabbed her arm to lead her to the ladder. Just then the sound of something rattling open caught both of their attention as Kylo head jerked up to open lid. The warehouse lights flipped on as Kylo could hear the sound of a metal door opening.

Kylo grabbed Rey yanking her out of the light coming from above as he stared up the hole.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Rey hissed standing behind Kylo as she reached out grabbing his leather jacket. Kylo just stared up the man hole as he could hear distance voices and the sound of exhaust pipe of a large car. He took in every detail of what he could hear up there.

"We are going to die!" she hissed out behind him. "Why didn't I listen to you and stay in the damn car and count the fucking snow flakes until I passed out?! and why do I suddenly remember I never returned that damn redbox movie!?"

"Shhhhhhh." Kylo said in a calm voice over his shoulder to her. "They are speaking in Ukrainian." Kylo said as he was able to pick up some of the words. He could hear the car stop as foot steps were coming towards the open man hole. Kylo stepped back out of view pushing Rey with him as she stayed molded to his back gripping onto his jacket for dear life.

"Go hide behind the farthest crate in the back. and don't come back out until I come and get you." Kylo said quickly grabbing his phone from her hands to shove it into his pocket and pushed her down the rows of crates as the shadowed moved over the open manhole and the sharp voices were louder.

"What!?" Rey hissed at him. Kylo turned around to her quickly.

"Go fucking hide now!" he hissed at her as Rey looked to the shadows before the voiced yelled down and the manhole light was blocked out as someone was climbing down. she turned running down the line of crates until she was able come to the last one and was able to squeeze behind it and out of sight just as the man climbing down the latter landed on the ground. Kylo made sure to turn around after Rey was out of view to face the man that had landed on the ground turning to aim a semiautomatic gun towards him.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" his thick accent snapped at Kylo who held his arms up slightly not to revel his guns under his arms.

"I'm an Urban explorer that seems to have stuck my nose where I shouldn't have." Kylo said with a mocking smile. The man held up a flashlight shinning it in Kylo face as he stared hard at the man before his flashlight went to where the open crate was as he flashed the light to Kylo who stood there still smiling at him.

"I have to say is that shit for sale?" Kylo asked him. He reached into his back pocket as the man held the gun towards him more as Kylo pulled out his wallet waving it to the man. "I was going to take one of the glass pieces but I kind of broke it and found what was within it."

Kylo opened his wallet as he pulled out a few hundred dollars bills flashing it at the man.

"How about I buy a few off you?" Kylo said in a mocking voice. Someone yelled down to the man in his native language as the man yelled back about some idiot was snooping around and wanted to buy the glass pieces. Kylo stood there understanding every word that was spoken as the one standing at the top of the man hole demanded that Kylo was brought up to see just who he was.

"You, come now!" the man demanded in his botched English as Kylo only nodded in agreement as he shoved the hundred back into his wallet to shove it into the back pocket. The man waved him over with his gun as Kylo walked towards the stairs as the man flashed the light around the rest of the storage room looking for anyone else as Kylo grabbed the metal handles and climbed up the later quickly.

His came out of the man hole to stand up as he had a gun placed to his face rather quickly as he held up his hands taking a step sideways from the manhole as he looked around the warehouse counting about ten men there. he looked past them to see a Uhaul like truck sitting not far in the building from the open door. His eyes glanced down to the manhole seeing that the other man had not come up yet as his lips pressed into a thin line not particularly happy he didn't come up with him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind turn even darker with the things he would do that man if he even looked at Rey wrong.

Rey was still behind the crate as she could hear someone down there still with her as she was basically holding her breath as she saw the flashlight bouncing off the low walls as she heard someone cursing in a foreign language. She could hear him going through stuff as she jumped at the sound of the wooden lid hitting the ground as she stayed pressed up against the crate begging herself not to make a sound she saw the flash light getting brighter as it moved with the foot steps.

She turned looking to the corner to where the crates were stacked as she slowly moved trying not to make a sound as she came to where it sat to the corner of the wall as she was able to slowly and silently squeeze herself around the corner as she forced herself in the tight spot to be back against the wall. She saw the flashlight moving between the cracks of the crates as she was so happy that she was skinny for once and didn't have giant boobs she always wished for. The flashlight bounced down the crack of the crate before hers as she was a still as she could be holding her breath again as she listened to the footsteps come to the end of the line.

She heard the man curse something out again as his footsteps retreated back down rows of large boxes as someone yelled down the manhole at him. he yelled something back as Rey could hear his heavy footsteps on the metal ladder going up. as soon as he was out of hearing distance Rey sucked in a deep painful breath as she pressed her forehead against the wood fighting not to cry as her body shook with fear.

Kylo watched as the man finally climbed out of the manhole as he looked to one of the men waiting for him. He spoke quickly to him saying that the bastard, Kylo, had gotten into one of the crates and broke one of the glass pieces and that there was no one else down there.

Kylo made a mental note to buy that woman all the damn snicker bars she wanted when he got her out of here.

The one listening to the other man talked turned towards Kylo looking him up and down as Kylo gave him a mocking smile.

"So, you say you want to buy?" he spoke to Kylo. His accent was thick as Kylo only shrugged his shoulders smiling at him.

"Lets just say I found some buried treasure." Kylo said. "I promise I was going to take what I could afford."

The man walked away from the manhole as he looked to the man that crawled out nodding his head at him as the man grabbed the manhole shutting it fast as the metal hitting metal rang out in the empty warehouse. Kylo didn't complain he wanted it shut to block out the noises to come.

"I hate to disappoint you Mr. _Explorer_ but what we have down there is not for sale." He said walking to stand before Kylo.

"I see that they are meant to go someplace else." Kylo said with a crooked smile. "Maybe you have some more on the side? Lets just say I know a lot college kids that would love to buy."

"My boss is working a tight schedule with the buyers," the man said as Kylo watched his profile closely seeing him look of from Kylo when he said that clearly lying. "and you damaged the product that was going to be delivered."

"I can pay for it right now and Maybe your boss would like another person to deal for him?" Kylo said dropping his arms to hook his fingers on his jean pockets. "I can triple their money back in no time."

"I don't think so," the man said with a laugh. "My boss had plenty of dealers on the streets already."

"Let me talk to him," Kylo said with smug look. "I'm known for persuading people to see my way quite easily."

The man only laughed at him shaking his head as he turned to say something to his men throwing a thumb in Kylo direction. 'We have a fucking idiot here'. His men all chuckled at that.

"I'm not that big of an idiot." Kylo said to the man. His laughing stopped as he turned back to Kylo seeing that he clearly understood what he said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Explorer," he said looking Kylo up and down giving him a wide toothy smile, "but what is your name? maybe I can pass it on to Boss when I see them. They love to go to fallen government officials funerals."

"Well they wont be going to my funeral anytime soon." Kylo snickered out shaking his head. "I'm the furthest thing that works with the government."

The man only began to laugh again as he shook his head before opening his peacoat to pull out a large gun from its holster.

"What is your name boy? I don't like games and I have a schedule to keep." he mocked out as Kylo knew he was about to wipe the ugly smug off his face.

"Kylo." he said.

At that the smile on the man face was gone in a second as Kylo's only grew. The man took a step back as Kylo could feel the sudden tension in the large warehouse shift from cocky to instant fear. He didn't pull his eyes off the man standing before him as Kylo watched him go to lift his hand gun up but faulted as Kylo smile grew wider.

'And here I thought tonight was going to end without having some fun." Kylo said looking around at the men seeing they made the fatal mistake of not leaving anyone behind him.

"You cant be him." The man said shaking his head slowly taking another step back away from Kylo.

"Oh that hurts my feeling when someone says that. Let me show you." Kylo face turned darker as he moved so fast the men with their semiautomatic guns didn't even get a chance to lift their weapons up. Kylo reached in to his leather jacket pulling out both guns as he started with the men next to him aiming out both arms firing off with his gun as the loud snapping came from his suppressed 9mm guns. His aim was dead on accurate as his bullets flew from his guns faster then he could count ripping through the ten men skull with a sickening sound like something wet was exploding.

He ended with the last two men standing near the man who was in charge as Kylo was quick to drop to one of his knees as the man lifted his gun to fire as Kylo aimed one gun towards him pulling his trigger fast as the bullet flew through the air ripping up the man arm holding the gun as the force of it sent him spinning backwards. The ten men he basically scrambled their brains dropped like dead flies to the ground their guns rattling at they hit the concrete.

Kylo watched the man he shot hit the ground as well wailing in pain as Kylo stood back up doing a quick glance around the warehouse for anyone he missed waiting to take their shot at he looked past the man rolling on the ground to the truck seeing movement as the door opened and a man came stumbling out hands up.

"No! Please don't shoot!" the man said quickly. Kylo didn't even blink and eye lifting up his right gun pulling the trigger fast as the mans head snapped back as his body collapsed to the ground. Kylo walked towards the wounded man placing one of his guns back in its holster as the man was rolling in his own blood as Kylo kicked him over with his boot to lay him on his back.

He kneeled down to smile at the man who was gripping his sliced-up arm.

"Now I've only got a few moments before the woman you were trying to frame lets her curiosity get the best of her and she comes up here from where she hiding." Kylo said down to the man as he pressed the barrel to the man head.

"I will let you walk out of here alive if you tell me where I can find Plutt." Kylo said down to him. the man laid there shaking and his face blood shot in the pain he was feeling from Kylo dead on shot.

"I wont tell you anything." The man barked in his own language to him.

"Come now," Kylo mocked in Ukrainian back down to the man. "You will tell me or my slug going to meet the bloody concrete under your head. Where is Plutt?"

"If I knew I wouldn't even tell you." The man sneered up to him with his teeth pressed together painfully.

"What is game for framing Rey?" Kylo asked him.

"I don't know!" the man hissed.

"You do know so fucking tell me." Kylo hissed down at him as he was quick to slam his gloved hand over the man mouth tight as he moved his gun from his skull to hold it over the man leg pulling the trigger as a loud snap echoed out and the man wailed in pain against Kylo's hand. Kylo was trying his best to keep any noise from getting down into the storage below knowing the metal door was keeping most noises out. Kylo waited a moment for the man stopped screaming breathing heavily though his nose eyes locked onto his with pure hate.

"Ever time you don't answer my question I will make every inch towards your death very painful." Kylo said down to him still in his language with a deadly smile. "Why are you framing Rey? What Plutt plan for that?"

He pulled his hand away from the man mouth as he hissed out at him.

'I was doing what I was paid to do," The man cried in a strained voice.

"A little bit more on the details." Kylo hissed out. The man tried to spit at Kylo as he slammed his glove slammed over the man mouth again as he wailed into it and Kylo moved to aim the gun at another part of his body as another loud snap echoed around them as the man body jerked violently under his hold. The man flopped in pain as Kylo just waited for him to calm down slightly as he sent a glance over his shoulder to make sure that Rey wasn't coming out of the manhole to see this.

"You're just another faithful solider to that pitiful man I see." Kylo snapped down at the man. He let go of man mouth standing up over his body.

'The feds!" the man squealed out in a painful high-pitched voice. "They are watching this place! they will know you were here. They will drag that little bitch down with the rest of us sooner or later!"

"I'm afraid not." Kylo let out annoyed sigh. "I killed them a long time ago."

The man stared up at Kylo his body convulsing in pain on the ground violently as Kylo aimed his gun at his skull pulling his trigger to end his life. Kylo kneeled down once more to open the man jacket up finding a phone he could pass off to Hux or Phasma later to dissect as he turned it off shoving it into his back pocket. He searched the dead man pockets before finding a passport standing up flipping it open to see the man name as he shoved it into his back pocket as well. He didn't bother to check the other bodies as his eyes scanned the warehouse not seeing a way to get Rey out of here without her seeing this mess.

'I was going to say there was a big problem coming your way before you went dark on me for some random reason," Hux voice chimed into his ear as Kylo completely forgot about the man. "But by the sound of it you looks like you took care of it."

"Anymore outside?" Kylo asked still scanning for the best exit out of this place knowing that Rey was most likely freaking the fuck out down below.

"You are clear but there is chatter on the Feds radio though. Someone been trying to get ahold of them you 'knocked out'." Hux said. "I suggest you get out of there. I had to pull the drones. Fill me in later to report to the Boss. Is the little princess hurt?"

"She better not be." Kylo hissed out as he reached up pulling the bud from his ear turning it off and shoved it into his pocket.

His eyes locked onto a fuse box sitting on a far wall as he turned to the man hole counting the steps to it as he turned back around to lift up his gun aiming with accuracy as the bullet hit the main power coming in as sparks flew from it as the whole warehouse fell dark. Turning around he counted the steps to where the manhole was as he bend down feeling around for the lever as he yanked the door open all the way.

Kylo was quick to scale down the ladder landing on the ground in the complete darkness.

"Rey!" he called out his voice echoing off the cement walls as he waited a moment not liking the silence that came back to him. "Ferret, where are you? Answer me, damnit!"

Just then a light came on in the far back corner of the storage room as his eyes locked onto it quickly. He ran to the end of it to find Rey body crammed between the corner of the room and the crate her face resting squashed up against it as she held the phone with its flashlight on in her hand. She wore the biggest pouty lip as Kylo could see a few tears had fallen down her dirty cheeks.

"I'm not a very good ferret." She said in a crackly voice as if she was trying to cry. Kylo let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding happy to see her face no matter how ridiculous she looked at the moment.

"And why is that?" he asked almost breathlessly at her a small smile on his lips.

"Because I'm stuck." She whimpered out looking down away from his face almost ashamed, "Ferrets don't get stuck."

"Shit, hold on." he said in a calm low voice as he looked at the crates grabbing the bottom one on both sides as his fingers dug into the edges as he gave them the hardest yank he could to free her. Rey was given a just enough room to slide down the wall fast to get free of her little prison as she let out a ragged breath as Kylo let got of the crate to stand fully up as he was ready for anything from Rey but her suddenly launching herself at him was the last thing he expected.

She all but leaped into his arms as she wrapped her arm around his neck digging her face into his chest. She let out another ragged breath as Kylo stood there shock not really ready or knowing what to do as Rey held onto him. Kylo was quick to wrap his arms around her without thinking twice holding her close to him burying his face against the side of her head.

"I fucking thought they were going to kill you!" she gasped out against his chest.

"Have a little more faith in me." Kylo snickered out. Rey pulled back letting go of his neck to look up at him with the light of the phone bouncing off the ceiling above him. She still had her hands resting on his neck as Kylo kept his arms still wrapped around her waist holding her against him.

'How the hell did you get out of that?!" she asked him eyes searching his face for any injuries. "Did they do anything to you!?"

"Its all good," Kylo said down to her as he quickly thought up a lie, "Those Feds showed up and took out most of the men holding me at gun point. We need to get out of here before they show back up. they took off after a few of the men that escaped."

Kylo didn't wait to hear the questions that he could see in her eyes as he reached up grabbing her hands on his neck to pull her down the row of crates to the ladder as he turned back to her snagging her phone to turn off the light and then shutting off the phone completely.

"What are you doing?!" she asked him.

"If they get a ping off your phone in this area right now they can put you here with the drugs. And until we can figure out why Plutt trying to set you up right now, the farther you are from this place the better." Kylo said as Rey felt his arms wrapping around her as she felt his hands basically grab her ass as he shoved her phone into her back pocket.

"I'll be waiting at the top." He said down to her in the darkness as she heard him climbing up the ladder quickly. Reaching out in the darkness she grabbed the metal bars and slowly began to climb up after Kylo. Once reaching the top she felt out to the cement rim as Kylo voice came out over her.

"Take my hand." He said calmly as Rey reached out until she felt his hand. Kylo large hand wrapped around her wrist yanking her out of manhole with ease pulling her up against him fast as she felt his breath against her ear his face pressed up against the side of her head again. "Don't let go of my hand got that?"

She only nodded against the side of his face as he pulled away from her his hand wrapping around her as he lead her through the darkness of the warehouse as Rey foot splashed into something as Kylo lead her towards the large open doorway into the snow dumping weather. She let him pull her down the road leading out of the lot full of warehouse never seeing the snow cleaning off the blood from her shoes with ever step she took.

…

 **Kylo cant hide what he is forever from Rey and I think it's kind of cute hes thinking of the well being of someone else for once. He maybe a monster...but like Rey said. Hes like an avocado.**

 **Please let me know what you think! I love all feed back good and bad.**

 **Till next time! Toodles!**


End file.
